Skater Boy
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Craig es un increible skater qe soñaba con ganar el campeonato mundial con su pareja, Clyde, pero algo cambiará todo y hará que Craig pierda sus deseos de participar en torneos. Ahora su relacion con Tweek es mejor, pero... Creek, Style, Dip y Bunny!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola! Como es mi primer fic de South Park, me presento! Me llamo Kyuubi y soy la escritora del fic!**

**Sheza****: Y yo soy Sheza, y me encargo de revisar la ortografía además de vigilar que esta chica no se pase con el drama ¬¬! Haces llorar a alguno de mis amores y te mato!**

**Kyuubi****: Ya, como si a ti no te gustara ver llorar a los ukes ¬¬**

**Sheza****: ... Bueno... Si xD**

**Kyuubi****: Entonces encárgate de vigilar que no me salga demasiado del hilo argumental ni que tampoco tenga HORRORES de ortografía ^w^**

**Sheza****: Está bien! Empecemos con la historia!**

Era un día soleado de primavera y South Park estaba muy tranquilo ese día. No había muchos autos en las calles, pareciera que la gente había pensado en salir a pasear al parque tranquilamente o quedarse en sus casas.

Sin embargo, nuestra historia se centrará en dos jóvenes adolescentes de unos catorce años de edad que descansaban bajo un árbol, uno de ellos en el regazo del otro. Clyde Donovan, el que se encontraba sentado y apoyado en el árbol, acariciaba dulcemente el cabello azabache de su querido novio, que yacía profundamente dormido con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Observó por un segundo su rostro, notó que había un pequeño raspón en su mentón.

- "Otra vez se lastimó con el skate..."- pensó frunciendo levemente el seño.- "¿Por qué no usa el equipo de seguridad que le regaló su madre?"- negó con la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una voz adormilada, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.

- Te caíste del skate y te lastimaste.- no lo estaba preguntando, lo estaba asegurando.- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a tener más cuidado?

- Vamos, Clyde, no es la gran cosa... Es sólo un raspón.- se defendió el moreno.

- Craig Tucker, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que uses tu equipo de seguridad? No me quiero imaginar cómo tendrás las rodillas. Ahora veo el por qué de tu pantalón largo.- regañó. El otro sólo chistó la lengua y le enseñó el dedo medio.

- Estaba practicando para el torneo de Skateboarding para menores que se hará en unos meses. Las finales estatales son a fin de mes.

- ¿Torneo? ¿Qué torneo?- preguntó el de cabello castaño, algo confundido.

- Ya sabes, el que realizan Tonny Hawk, Bam Margera y Steve Caballero todos los años a beneficio de... de... de algo relacionado con los africanos.- contestó con algo de indiferencia.

- Es para los chicos desnutridos de África, Craig...

- Lo que sea.

- Bueno, pero no creo que debas prepararte tanto, no servirá.- aseguró sonriente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó incrédulo.

- ¡Porque yo también participaré! Ni creas que te la dejaré fácil por ser mi pareja.

- ¡Ja! ¡Ni espero que lo hagas!

Los dos jóvenes disfrutaron de reírse un largo rato, eran una buena pareja.

Durante largas semanas, los dos estuvieron practicando arduamente para poder participar en el torneo. De los sesenta chicos de South Park que se anotaron, sólo quince lograrían llegar a la final nacional. Y de allí, los cuatro mejores pasarían a la final mundial que este año se llevaría a cabo Tokio, Japón.

Todo iba a pedir de boca para Craig, estaba listo para hacer la ronda final en la que vería si iba a pasar a la final nacional o no. En ese momento se encontraba en los vestidores, esperando a que lo llamaran con una toalla en la cabeza. Escuchó que alguien entraba y vio a dos jóvenes acercarse.

- Hola Stan, Kyle.- saludó Craig.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Muy nervioso?- preguntó el pelirrojo, sonriente y acercándose junto al moreno.

- Oh, ¿tú qué crees?- preguntó con sorna.

- Oye, cálmate. Nos preocupamos por ti, eso es todo.

- Pues no hace falta, yo sé que lo haré.- dijo volteándose y dándoles la espalda a los chicos.

- Bueno... Vamos, Stan, dejemos a la 'estrella' sola.- se burló Kyle, a lo que Craig le enseñó el dedo medio por encima de su hombro.

Cuando los dos chicos salieron, se sintió algo aliviado. En realidad si estaba nervioso, pero quería aparentar que tenía todo bajo control. No es que Tucker no puede manejar una situación así, sino que dependiendo del resultado de ésta ronda podría o no ir a las finales nacionales o no. Había llegado muy lejos, no quería perder ahora.

Se había entrenado muy bien en rollers y bicicleta pero destacaba mucho más en el skate. Si lograba ganar esta final mundial y lograba ser semi-finalista o finalista de las otras cuatro lograría ganarse muy buena reputación se ganaría un lugar en el torneo para mayores de dieciocho años.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta otra vez, se giró y vio a Clyde de pie y con mirada seria.

- Hola, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó con media sonrisa, pero desapareció al ver la expresión seria del chico.- ¿No quedaste seleccionado?- volvió a preguntar. Eso lo preocupó más puesto que habían prometido llegar a la final los dos juntos y ver quién era mejor.

- No, Craig...- hubo un leve silencio.- Voy a dejar el torneo.- dijo rápidamente.

- ¿¡Qué!- eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba.- ¿¡Cómo! ¿¡Por qué!

- Porque tengo otras metas, la verdad que no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo en esto. Me voy a mudar a Nueva York para estudiar durante un tiempo y por eso creo que es mejor que deje esto. No voy a poder concentrarme en mis estudios correctamente.- dijo lentamente y con tono serio, mirando a Craig a sus ojos verde oscuro.

- Espera... ¿Estas diciendo que... no nos veremos más?- Tucker sintió que algo se le quebró por dentro.

- Lo siento, Craig, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer...- y dicho esto, salió del vestuario.

Craig sólo se quedó allí, parado y sin decir ni media palabra. Sintió una profunda tristeza mezclada con ira y rencor. Clyde le había roto el corazón y eso era algo que no iba a tolerar. Se vistió a toda velocidad, tomó su mochila y su skate, y salió del vestuario.

Allí fuera, estaba un rubio siendo arrinconado y besado por un muchacho moreno algo más alto que él. Los dos estaban tan sumidos en la pasión de su beso que no notaron la presencia de Craig hasta que pasó junto a ellos. El moreno se separó un poco del rubio, viendo al otro alejarse.

- ¡Craig! ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Damien, el hijo de Satanás.

- ¿Craig?- esta vez fue Pip, pero Craig ni se inmutó y siguió avanzando.- ¿Qué le pasará, Damien?

- No tengo idea. Mejor busco a Kyle y Stan, ellos sabrán.- Damien tomó la mano de Pip y lo llevó hacia la zona de descanso donde se podía tomar un café tranquilamente mientras se charlaba con un buen amigo. Allí, en la barra estaban Kyle y Stan jugueteando con las manos del otro, pero a Damien no le importó el haber interrumpido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Damien?- preguntó Stan algo molesto con el chico de ojos rojos.

- Algo pasó con Craig.- contestó.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, hace un rato lo vimos salir de aquí con su mochila y su skate. Le preguntamos lo que le ocurría y no quiso contestar.- explicó el rubio preocupado.

Los otros dos se miraron preocupados, Craig no haría eso. Decidieron, entonces, esperar. Seguramente Craig se fue a despejarse un poco y luego vendría. Pasó el tiempo y por fin llamaron a Craig Tucker para que subiera a la pista y demostrara sus increíbles piruetas y su gran control sobre el skate... pero cinco minutos pasaron y no salió. Diez minutos, quince minutos, treinta minutos. Dos horas y media. Ya lo habían descalificado por no presentarse hacia rato. Todos estaban muy preocupados, ya estaba anocheciendo y no había señal de Craig.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo de alguna manera.- dijo Butters poniéndose de pie de un salto.- Debe estar en algún lado, no puede ser que haya desaparecido.

- Butters tiene razón, debemos empezar a buscarlo en este mismo instante.- apoyó Pip, que ya estaba de pie.

- Muy bien. Butters y Kenny buscarán en el parque, Pip y Damien buscarán cerca del lago, y Stan y yo buscaremos por la zona cercana a la escuela.- Kyle observó a todos y cada uno de ellos, que asintió acatando las ordenes de búsqueda.

Se separaron, y los primeros en llegar a destino fueron Kyle y Stan. Buscaron por toda el área de la escuela pero no había rastros de que el moreno haya estado por ahí.

- Demonios... No está por ningún... lado...- jadeaba el pelirrojo por haber corrido tanto.

- Debemos apresurarnos, ya son las diez de la noche. Mis padres me matarán...- se quejó Marsh molesto.

- ¿Seguimos buscando por las canchas?

- Si, vamos.- otra vez, usando su tono molesto.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el otro preocupado.

- Nada.

- Stan...- el chico de ojos verdes se acercó al otro.- ¿Estas molesto porque me preocupe por Craig?- lo miró a los ojos, dándole a entender que quería saber la verdad.

- Hum... Puede ser...- contestó sonrojándose levemente.- Últimamente estas mucho con él...

- Pues es obvio.- dijo con media sonrisa.- Le doy clases de rollers a su hermanita durante una hora los martes y los jueves, él va a cuidarla y pasamos un rato hablando... No debes ponerte celoso, tú eres al que amo.- le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- Yo también te amo, Kyle.- le susurró al oído.- Mejor sigamos buscándolo, vamos.- y se fueron.

Decidieron buscarlo por las canchas de football y beisball para ver si había ido allí, pero nada. Nada. No había rastros de Craig Tucker. ¿Dónde estaba?

Damien y Pip buscaban cerca del lago, tratando de encontrarlo sentado allí fumando uno de sus cigarrillos. Buscaron por todo alrededor del lago, fijándose en los arbustos, detrás de los árboles, todo. Sólo faltaba buscar por debajo de las piedras.

- ¡Craig!- llamó el rubio.- ¡Craig, ¿dónde estas?- pero nada.

- Demonios...- Damien se estaba exasperando.- "Si pudiera llamar a mis criaturas del Infierno..."- pensó, mirando de reojo a Pip. Le había prometido no utilizar a sus esbirros a menos que fuera una situación de vida o muerte, pero esto sólo se trataba de encontrar a un imbécil que tuvo algún problema y salió huyendo.

- Estoy preocupado por Craig...- comentó el británico, bajando la vista.

- No te preocupes, seguro que lo encontramos. Debemos seguir buscando.

- Mejor llamamos a Kyle y Stan para decirles que no lo encontramos.- Pip sacó su celular y quiso marcar el número de Kyle, pero Damien se lo impidió.- ¿Damien?- lo observó confundido, pero al ver esa mirada en su rostro se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.- ¡E-estamos buscando a-a Craig! ¡D-debemos encontrarlo rápido!

- Oh, vamos... ¿Un ratito nada más?- negoció el pelinegro.

- Si encontramos a Craig si, sino olvídalo.- se cruzó de brazos, sin mirar al otro.

- ...- guardó silencio por unos segundos.- ¡Craig, maldito bastardo sal de donde sea que estés! ¡Craig!- llamaba, Pirrup sonrió divertido. Damien jamás cambiaría, ni ahora que tenia catorce años ni nunca.

- Kenny, ya es muy tarde, son las diez cuarenta y cinco...- el rubio menor se frotó los nudillos muy nervioso, la verdad que no quería romper el toque de queda que le habían impuesto sus padres. Si bien le había dicho que regresaría tarde porque festejaría con sus amigos, no quería regresar MUY tarde.

- Cálmate, Butters.- el de parca naranja le sonrió.- Estas conmigo, nada te pasará.- le tomó la mano y lo arrastró un poco más por el parque.

- Lo sé, pero estoy algo preocupado... No me gustan mucho los lugares así de oscuros...- confesó Stotch.

- Es lo mismo que si fuera de día pero con menos iluminación. No te preocupes por nada.- le besó suavemente los labios, brindándole un poco de su seguridad.- Mmm... Creo que podría quedarme aquí contigo un rato.- comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- Es mejor que encontremos a Craig aquí, me preocupa.- intentó interrumpir el otro rubio.

- Tranquilo. Tú sabes cómo es él, seguro que está bien. Lo conocemos desde que teníamos ocho años.

- Si, pero...- de repente, se escuchó el sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo.- ¿Qué... qué fue eso?- Butters se aferró al brazo derecho del rubio.

- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Estas loco!- se exaltó el otro.

- Butters, tranquilo. Estas conmigo y no dejaré que te pase nada.- calmó tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo hacia donde se había producido el ruido.

Se adentraron un poco más al parque, Butters sin separarse de McCormick, con destino a lo que fuera que produjera ese ruido. El ruido se hizo más fuerte, pronto notaron que estaban cerca de su destino...

- ¡Argh! ¡Ya buscamos por todos lados y no lo encontramos!- se quejó Damien furioso, por no haber encontrado al otro moreno.

- Mantén la calma, todavía faltan Kenny y Butters...

- Kyle, por favor. No seas inocente. Conociendo a McCormick seguramente los dos terminaron... ¡Auch!

- Lo siento hombre, pero te estabas pasando.- cortó Stan, que le había dado un codazo.

El sonido del reloj de Pip marcó las once de la noche. Craig no aparecía, no sabían dónde podría estar... Y, como ya dijo Damien antes, Kenny podría haber convencido al inocente de Butters para hacer 'cosas' en privado'. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio unos pocos minutos, hasta que el teléfono de Kyle sonó tomando por sorpresa a todos y llenando el ambiente con su sonido. Kyle tomó su celular y vio que en la pantalla decía el nombre de Kenny.

- ¡Kenny! ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó en cuanto atendió. Hubo un pequeño silencio.- ¿Tú qué?... ¿Dónde?... Debes estar bromeando... ¿Cómo?... Está bien, vamos para allá.- colgó. Stan lo miró expectante al igual que el inglés y el hijo de Satanás.- Encontraron a Craig, está en el parque. Debemos ir inmediatamente.

Llegaron al parque y, dejándose guiar por una serie de gritos que mostraban una fuerte discusión, llegaron hasta donde estaban Craig, Kenny y Butters. No podían creer la escena. Craig estaba tambaleándose levemente de un lado a otro, mostrándole el dedo medio de su mano derecha a Kenny y en la mano izquierda con una botella de bebida alcohólica no destilada, de sabor amargo y hecha con cereales, más conocida como cerveza.

- Craig...- llamó Damien.

- Tú... ¡Tú no te metas...*hip* que... estoy hablando con ese... *hip* pobretón de Kenny!- contestó con enojo, tratando de enfocar a Damien.

- Hombre, ¿qué hiciste? ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa cerveza?- Stan intentó acercarse y notó los golpes y la ropa sucia del joven.- ¿Intentas patinar ebrio?

- Tú cállate, marica... *hip*... Demonios... Debo practicar para... *hip*... para el torneo...- se subió a su skate y movió su pie para impulsarse pero perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo sentado.- Rayos...

- Craig, ¿qué te pasó?- Pip se acercó y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sin embargo, Craig, no sólo no la aceptó, sino que se levantó y lo empujó para apartarlo del camino.

- ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema, Tucker?- esta vez, Damien decidió interferir poniendo una mano en el hombro del nombrado.- Si te emborrachas no debes agarrártelo con nosotros.

- ¡Cállate!- empujó a Damien, tratando de alcanzar su skate una vez más, pero Kyle lo tomó y se lo escondió detrás de la espalda.- Dame... *hip*... Dame eso Bro... Bro... Broflokis...- dio extendiendo su mano para que el pelirrojo se lo diera.

- Te lo daré si me dices cuántos dedos tengo.- dijo levantando dos dedos frente la cara del moreno.

- Hum...- trató de enfocar un poco, tomando otro trago de cerveza, ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha.- ... ¿Cinco...?

- Estas mal, Tucker, mejor dejamos esto para otro día.- dijo Stan ubicándose junto a él.

- No jodas...- iba a tomar otro trago, pero Kenny le arrebató la cerveza de la mano.- ¡Oye... *hip* ... dame eso!

- ¡No te daré nada, mejor nos vamos!- Kenny arrojó al botella de cerveza a la primer cesta de basura que encontró.- ¡Ya son las once y media de la noche, es mejor que nos vayamos y mañana nos cuentas lo que pasó!

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes! *hip* ¡Tú... tú eres como Clyde! ¡Tú y ese hijo de puta... *hip*... se la pasan dándome órdenes!

- ¿Pasó algo malo con Clyde?- preguntó Pip creyendo saber el por qué de la actitud de chico.

- Ese hijo de puta... se fue y dejó todo... por sus estúpidos estudios... *hip*... ¡Que se muera, ese imbécil!- pateó violentamente la cesta de basura que previamente Kenny había usado para tirar la botella. Todo dentro de la cesta salió volando, mostrando una botella de cerveza más.

- ¿Cuántas te tomaste?- se alarmó Stotch viendo la segunda botella.

- Muéranse los cinco... Tú, el pobretón Kenny *hip*, el judío marica de Kyle, el imbécil de Stan, *hip* el mal nacido de Damien, el afeminado de Pip... y Clyde... en especial esa lacra inmunda, buena para nada... Ese se merece lo peor... *hip*... ¡Lo peor!

- Tenemos que llevarlo a casa...- comentó Kyle al aire.

- Pero sus padres lo ven así y lo asesinan...- contestó Butters.

- A mala hora se le ocurre a Token irse el fin de semana a la casa de sus tíos...- Damien observó al moreno que seguía golpeando todo cuanto se le pusiera en frente.- Hay que llevarlo a su casa, que se abstenga a las consecuencias. No podemos hacer nada más.

- Creo que tienes razón... Pero, ¿cómo lo llevamos?- Kyle observó la hora en su celular, ya era casi media noche.

- Damien, ayúdame.- Stan se acercó junto con Damien al moreno, lo tomaron por los brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarlo para sacarlo del parque. Como era obvio, Craig opuso resistencia.

- ¡Déjenme! ¡Déjenme ahora!- su voz ya estaba sonando más normal, al menos ya no hipaba tanto.

- No te dejaremos, debemos llevarte a casa.- la voz de Kenny sonó dura, pero era mejor así.

Lo llevaron hasta la casa, abriendo la puerta con cuidado y procurando no hacer ruido. Craig se había dormido, por suerte, a mitad de camino y no había hecho escándalo. Los dos morenos lo dejaron en su cama, salieron y se fueron de esa casa. Al día siguiente, tendría que hablar.

Estaba dormido plácidamente en su cama, su cabello negro estaba todo alborotado y se había tapado hasta el cuello con las frazadas. Estaba soñando lo que siempre había querido: Ganar el Campeonato Mundial para menores junto a Clyde... Clyde... Ese maldito... El chico se dio la vuelta, tratando de olvidar eso de una vez por todas. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado. Volvió a concentrar en dormir hasta que alguien le tiró agua en la cara. Se levantó violentamente y asustado, tratando de mirar al culpable que había hecho eso.

- ¡Ruby, maldita enana! (N/A: Sinceramente, no recuerdo el nombre de la hermana menor de Craig, pero usaré uno que leí en varios fanfics xD) ¿¡Cómo te atreves a despertarme así!- gritó con furia el moreno, enseñándole el dedo medio a su hermana de unos doce años.

- ¡Pues deberías agradecerme, tarado!- ella contestó con el mismo gesto que su hermano mayor.- ¡Vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día en el trabajo!- el moreno vio el reloj y, efectivamente, se dio cuenta que iba a llegar tarde si no se levantaba en este instante.- ¿Ves?

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...!- Craig tomó algo de ropa y fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida y así poder ir a trabajar.

A los diez minutos salió, vestido con su típico gorro azul, una campera azul, una remera amarilla por debajo y unos jeans azul bien oscuro. Tomó un vaso de jugo y una tostada, se despidió de su hermana y notó que sus padres no estaban, seguramente hoy también trabajarían hasta tarde. Salió y se puso sus rollers, con ellos llegaría a tiempo.

- ¿Dónde estará...?- se preguntaba un nervioso Stan. Tenía puesto su delantal y miraba el reloj de la cafetería con impaciencia.

Había convencido a su jefe de darle un trabajo a Craig durante los fines de semana para que pudiera pagarse sus estudios... ¿¡Pero llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo! En eso vio a alguien asomarse a la vidriera. Le hizo señas de que fuera hacia la parte de atrás y fue él también.

- ¡Mierda, Tucker, casi llegas tarde! Ya casi eran las ocho, llegaste de pura suerte...- regañó Marsh mientras el otro se ponia el delantal.

- Cállate Marsh, no es asunto tuyo.- contestó el otro con indiferencia.

- Tú, pedazo de...- Stan hizo acumulo de todas fuerzas para no romperle la cara en ese mismo momento. Vio que el moreno se iba con los rollers puestos.- Espera, ¿piensas trabajar así? ¿No se te caerán las cosas?

- Argh...- Craig se volteó a verlo con una cara que demostraba mucha irritación.- Marsh, uso rollers desde los diez años. ¿Crees que después de usarlos por ocho años aún no voy a poder manejarlos bien?- preguntó como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

- Oye, quiero estar seguro. Si te metes en problemas, yo me hundiré contigo y eso es lo último que quiero.- dijo con media sonrisa, molestando al otro moreno.- Está bien, vamos. Te indicaré lo que debes hacer.

El trabajo era sencillo: Tenia que llevar las órdenes a sus respectivas mesas. Si bien la paga no era la gran cosa era un comienzo, peor es nada. El dueño del café, el Señor Tweak, era un buen hombre y su mujer también. Si bien a veces el Señor Tweak parecía un obsesivo en inventar un nuevo café, era alguien respetable... bueno, algo respetable.

Con la Señora Tweak... Bueno, con ella no hablaba mucho pero la conocía. Era una buena mujer, una mujer que quería hacer el bien para los que ella quería y en especial con su hijo: Tweek. Se preguntaba lo que había sido de Tweek porque no se habían dirigido mucho la palabra desde esa pelea en cuarto año.

Recordaba que siempre había sido un chico algo raro. Era paranoico, un chico muy nervioso y que se asustaba por cualquier cosa, en especial por los gnomos. También sentía una especial obsesión por el café que, según él, era lo único que podía calmarlo. Algo muy dentro de él lo hizo sentir extraño, algo así como nostalgia. Si bien lo veia y hablaba con él, hasta trabajaban juntos a veces en clase, su relación no pasaba de un 'Hola y Adiós'. La verdad, algo muy triste.

- ¡Oye, Craig!- llamó Stan, cuando ya habían pasado las horas y atardecía. Craig se acercó al mostrador.- Toma, este es para el cliente de la mesa quince y este es para el cliente de la mesa veinte.- le entregó dos cafés y los puso en la bandeja.- Ten cuidado con lo que haces, el de la mesa veinte es el hijo del jefe.- advirtió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tweek?

- Oh, veo que lo recuerdas. Bueno, ve a darle su café así recuerdan viejos tiempos, jajajaja.- Stan se marchó dándose la vuelta y no se percató que Craig le hizo un gesto con el dedo medio, que pasó inadvertido para la clientela.

- Maldito bastardo.- susurró y se puso en marcha.

Logró divisar al cliente de la mesa quince. "No puede ser.", pensó con odio. Esa cara rechoncha, ese pelo castaño, esa panza grasosa, una voz horriblemente chillona... Si, Eric Cartman estaba en el Café. Sin embargo, se levantó y retrocedió un par de mesas hasta la número veinte, donde estaba Tweek.

- ¡Tweek! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- saludo repentinamente el gordo, golpeando la mesa con una de sus manos y logrando asustar al pobre rubio.

- ¡Gah!- exclamó asustado. Observó al castaño un rato. De verdad que no extrañaba a Cartaman, era mejor tenerlo lo más lejos posible. Había conversado con Kyle y Stan unas cuantas veces y le habían dicho que Cartman lo único que causaba eran problemas. Sin embargo, no quería sonar descortés ni maleducado así que decidió entablar algo de charla.- ¿Q-qué qu-quieres Cart-man?- tartamudeó.

- Oh, Tweek. Hacia mucho que no hablábamos. ¿Qué no éramos amigos?- le preguntó sonriente.

- C-creo q-que s-si...- el rubio intentó pegarse más contra la silla de su mesa, como queriendo ser uno con ella. Cartman se le acercó más.

- Si, claro que lo somos. Y como eres buen amigo me invitarás un café, ¿verdad?- sonrió con malicia sabiendo que tenia al chico contra las cuerdas.

- Pero y-yo n-no puedo... N-no te-ngo d-dinero...- trató de quitarse a Cartman de encima lo más rápido posible, su compañía le molestaba, pero el gordo no se iba.

- Oh, vamos. Tú eres el hijo del dueño, seguro que puedes pedir uno gratis...- se acercó un poco más a Tweek.

- Oye, si quieres un café, mejor págatelo tú.- una voz conocida para los dos muchachos se escuchó por detrás de Cartman, quien volteó a ver de quién procedía esa voz.

- Craig Tucker, tanto tiempo sin verte.- dijo frunciendo el ceño, con notable disgusto.

- ¿Tú eras el de la mesa quince que pidió un café cortado?- le preguntó acercándose un poco con los rollers.

- Si. ¿Algún problema?

- No, en lo absoluto. Aquí tienes tu café.- se lo da.- Pero más te vale pagártelo.

- Pues para que sepas, Tweek va a...

- Tweek no tiene la obligación de pagarte absolutamente nada.- siseó las palabras con odio, haciendo al castaño estremecer.

- Bueno, está bien.- Cartman bebió un sorbo de café y se encaminó al mostrador para pagar.

Craig se quedó inmóvil unos segundos hasta que avanzó hasta llegar a la mesa de Tweek y dejar el café en la mesa.

- G-gracias.- musitó el ojiazul.

- De nada.- Craig no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos azules, casi violetas, por unos instantes. No supo el por qué, pero sentía algo raro al verlos y quería saber qué era. Sacudió levemente su cabeza y se volteó.

- ¡Es-espera!- llamó Tweek justo cuando se iba. El moreno se dio la vuelta.- ¿E-eres Cu-Craig T-Tucker, v-verdad?- le preguntó tímidamente.

- Así es. Fuimos a la primaria y secundaria juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?- el otro chico asintió y sin esperar más Craig se fue. Todavía tenía trabajo que hacer.

Ya era hora de salir, Stan y Craig salieron del local y el señor Tweak les dio su paga del día.

- Hicieron un buen trabajo, chicos. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes para que vengan mañana a las diez? Al ser domingo abriré algo más tarde.- preguntó dándoles el dinero.

- Por mi está perfecto.- dijo Stan. Desvió su vista al moreno junto a él.- ¿Y tú?

- Claro. Estaré aquí mañana.- se dio la vuelta y se fue. Mientras se iba en sus rollers, se prendió un cigarrillo y dio una profunda calada. Miró su reloj... las ocho y media de la noche. Sin querer, su mente se dirigió hacia el rubio de ojos azules.- Tweek...- susurró para si mismo, mientras se iba lentamente a perderse en la noche.

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, ehm... Siguiente capitulo xD? Qué les parece xD? Tomatazos? Bombas? Misiles tierra-aire? Galletitas?**

**Sheza****: Por favor comenten, cualquier cosa o comentario es bienvenido xD**

**Kyuubi****: Por cada persona que lea esto y no comente, un cachorrito en el mundo muere! Naah mentira, no morirá nadie, exceptuando a mi misma xDDDD**

**Sheza****: Ya saben, sean libres de comentar y dejar sus opiniones tengan cuenta o no!**

**Kyuubi****: Espero verlos en otro capitulo! Gracias por tomarse su tiempo leyendo esto, gracias ^^!**

**Sheza****: Un saludo!**

**Kyuubi**** y Sheza: Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente lectora ^^! Aquí estamos con otro nuevo capítulo!**

**Sheza****: Siiii a la gente le gustó el fic ^0^!**

**Kyuubi****: Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews, me ayudan mucho ^^! Aún me pregunto qué hice bien con el otro capi que les gustó xD**

**Sheza****: Pues es obvio, estuve yo =D!**

**Kyuubi****: Cállate ¬¬**

**Sheza****: Cállate tú ñoña ¬¬**

**Kyuubi****: Muérete, yo no soy ñoña! Tú eres la ñoña!**

**Sheza****: Pues tú...!**

**Kyuubi****: Mejor dejemos esto para la próxima, ahora debemos empezar con el fic ^^!**

**Sheza****: Eh, eso no se...!**

**Kyuubi****: Disfruten la lectura ^^!**

- ¡Argh! ¡No podré memorizar todo esto en una semana!- gritó Kyle, sentado en la barra de la cafetería de los Tweak.

- Kyle, tranquilo. Eres muy inteligente. Podrás hacerlo. No debe ser tan difícil.- consoló Stan limpiando la barra con una franela.- Además dijiste que apruebas con un cuatro, no es tan malo.- le gustaba que Kyle fuera a estudiar con él. Le gustaba ver la concentración que ponía en ello.

- ¡Pero tendré que rendir finales, ese es el problema! ¡En los finales te toman todo y encima es oral!

- ¿A quién tendrás que hacerle sexo oral, rata judía?

- Por favor, Stan, dime que no es ese maldito gordo de mierda.- Kyle miró a su amigo, el cual asintió frunciendo el seño.

- ¿Qué quieres Cartman?- el moreno lo miró con odio. Cartman había sido así de molesto y odiado desde que tenían ocho años, siempre molestando a Kyle, aprovechándose de la gente, manipulador. Stan no quería tener mucha relación con él.

- Oye, con más respeto. ¿Quieres que me queje con el señor Tweak de tu mala atención a la clientela?- sonrió descaradamente, sabiendo que Stan no podía hacer nada mientras estuviera trabajando.

- Maldita sea...- hizo un pequeño silencio, tomó un buen respiro y fingiendo una sonrisa le preguntó lo más amablemente que pudo.- ¿Quiere algo para tomar?

- Si, dame un café cortado.- se sentó en la barra, junto al pelirrojo.- Dime, Kyle... ¿Cómo te está yendo en la universidad?- se giró al ojiverde con una sonrisa inocente mientras Stan le estaba sirviendo el café.

- Bueno...- dudó unos segundos a responder, pero lo hizo.- Me va bien, eso es todo.

- ¿Ya te haz acostado con algún profesor?- al instante que preguntó eso, sintió un liquido caliente caerle en la mano y parte de los pantalones.- ¡Ah, mierda!- gritó levantándose y tirando la banqueta donde estaba sentado.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Te quemé?- se burló Marsh, sonriendo con malicia.

- ¡Hippie de mierda, lo hiciste a propósito!- Cartman se levantó, tomando a Stan por el cuello de su abrigo.- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?

- Si vuelves a decir cosas de Kyle, ahí si que será a propósito.- se soltó del agarre y le sirvió el café.- Ahora mejor que lo pagues.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, no te pagaré hasta que no pidas disculpas!

- Cállate, Cartman, estas molestando a la clientela y a mí.- Kyle se movió hacia la banqueta junto a él ya que algo de café casi moja sus apuntes.

- Lo siento Kyle, no quise mojar los apuntes.

- No hay problema, Stan. Apenas se mojó la punta, no importa.

- ¡Oigan, maricas, no me ignoren!- Cartman estaba muy molesto, de verdad que odiaba lo que estaban haciendo.- ¡Bien, váyanse al infierno maricas!- y salió del lugar, azotando la puerta.

- Maldito gordo de mierda...- susurró Kyle una vez se fue.

- ¿Quieres su café? No alcanzó ni a tocarlo.- ofreció Stan, acercándole la taza.

- Claro, ¿por qué no?- Kyle estiró la mano, pero Stan apartó el café.

- Mejor hago otro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Kyle parpadeó confundido.

- Porque hice este café para el gordo y lo hice con odio, por eso sabrá mal. Voy a hacerte uno para ti con mucho amor.- le dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Kyle se sonrojó y tuvo una sensación de cosquilleo en el estomago. Stan sabía cómo hacerle sentir así. Al poco rato vio a Stan con una humeante taza de café. La sostuvo entre sus manos un segundo, como esperando algo de Kyle.- ¿Qué?- preguntó algo exasperado.

- ¿No me lo vas a pagar?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Sabes que si, obvio.- sacó su billetera pero el ojiazul le puso una mano sobre las de él para evitar que sacara dinero.

- Me refiero a _otra_ clase de paga.- sonrió con malicia, acercando sus labios a los de Kyle para plantarle un suave beso, sorprendiéndolo a sobre manera y haciendo que se ruborizara. Stan, por más que hubiera querido seguir, dejó de besarlo y volvió a su trabajo; no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas ahí... pero ya podría desquitarse luego, después de todo no seria la primera vez.- Ahora si, toma tu café.- se lo dejó junto a sus apuntes.

- S-Stan...- tartamudeó. Si cualquiera lo viera, no sabría dónde termina su cabello y empieza su cara. Si bien el pelirrojo ya estaba acostumbrado a los impulsos de Stan, siempre lograba darle un beso donde sea, cuando sea y como sea. Bajó la vista, algo avergonzado, y bebió el café preparado por Stan.

En otro lugar, a unas cuantas calles de la cafetería, Cartman caminaba refunfuñando por lo que le había hecho el joven Marsh. Tirarle café encima... ¡Cómo se atreve! Pero bueno, ya se lo haría pagar. Ahora necesitaba descargarse con alguien, necesitaba joder a alguien para poder sentirse mejor... Pero... ¿Quién?

- Oye ¿no irás a trabajar hoy?- Ruby se ubicó junto a su hermano, que estaba sentado en el sillón arreglando las ruedas de unos rollers rojos.

- Si iré, pero iré a la noche. Hoy me toca trabajar a la noche.

- ¿Desde cuándo el señor Tweak abre por la noche?

- ¡Desde que el fin de semana le pedí trabajar toda la noche!- Craig se molestó debido al interrogatorio de su hermana, e molestaba que ella se metiera en sus asuntos.- Antes abría durante la noche, pero el chico que trabajaba en ese turno se fue.- explicó lentamente.- Toma.- le tendió los rollers recién arreglados.- Ten más cuidado, los rollers no son para andar en piedras.

- Gracias.- los toma.- Pero no debes decirme esas cosas, ya lo sé.- Craig le mostró el dedo medio, pero ella también lo hizo.- Voy al parque a practicar...- la chica se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo unos segundos a pensar, luego volteó a ver a su hermano. Pensó en preguntarle si quería acompañarla, pero prefirió no preguntar nada. Finalmente, salió.

Pip se encontraba en su casa, preparando lo que sería su merienda y la de su invitado. Observó el reloj, llegarían en más o menos una hora, tendría que tener todo bien preparado. Terminó de hacer las galletas favoritas de su invitado y las dejó enfriar mientras terminaba de ordenar la sala. Le gustaba mucho tener todo ordenado, en especial cuando recibía visitas. Todo estaba impecable en su departamento, pero claro, era fácil mantenerlo así si se vive sólo como lo hacia él desde hacia un año.

Finalmente todo estaba listo y le quedaba media hora de sobra. Se tiró en el sillón, mirando el techo blanco, pensando en cierto par de ojos rojos hasta que se quedó dormido. Se durmió profundamente pensando en él, sonriendo. Comenzó a soñar que Damien se sentaba junto a él en el sillón, sintió que le acariciaba el cabello. Se sentía tan agradable... Luego sintió que le acariciaba la mejilla y lo besaba. Pero qué bello sueño. Los besos pronto pasaron a su cuello y ahí su mente reaccionó. Abrió los ojos, efectivamente era Damien que lo estaba besando.

- D-Damien...- suspiró cuando el moreno su puso sobre él y siguió besándole el cuello.- Las... galletas...

- Si, están deliciosas, ya las probé.- subió para besarle los labios con pasión, devorándole los labios, usando su lengua para recorrer esa cavidad. Pero por culpa del oxigeno se separaron.- Cada vez cocinas mejor, ese curso de cocina es increíble.

- Gracias, Damien. Me alegra que te gusten.- sonrió.- ¿Vamos a comer a la cocina o venimos aquí con las cosas?- preguntó inocente.

- Preferiría quedarme así, pero... Bueno, vamos.- le tomó la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

- Oliver por favor... no me dejes...- la mujer lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el rubio de ojos azules estaba parado frente a ella con semblante serio.

- Lo siento, Loraine. Ya no te amo como antes. Entiende, debo irme.- el joven rubio de parka naranja volteó con intención de irse. La mujer le abrazó por la espalda.

- ¡Oliver, por favor! ¡Intentemos una vez más!

- No Loraine, ya no puedo. Amo a otra persona, no puedo seguir contigo.- el chico se volteó para separarla de él.- Sólo puedo darte esto.- la besó en los labios con suavidad.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Perfecto! ¡Esta fue la última escena de Kenny por hoy! ¡Descansen veinte minutos y luego practicamos la escena del bosque!- el asistente del director anunció todo subiendo al escenario mientras se acercaba al rubio.

- Lo hiciste muy bien July, ¡casi me lo creí!- el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Gracias. Tú también actúas muy bien, Kenny. La obra será un éxito cuando la hagamos.- la chica sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y se encendió uno.- ¿Quieres?- preguntó liberando una bocanada de humo.

- Si, gracias.- se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, lo encendió y tomó una larga y profunda calada.

- ¡Kenneth!- llamó el asistente.

- Fred, sabes que puedes decirme Kenny.

- Bueno, Kenny... Luego Jenna deberá tomarte unas medidas, hubo un problema con la medida de las mangas de tu traje.- explicó mientras abría su botella de agua para tomarla.

- Lo siento pero no podré quedarme hoy.- el comentario hizo que Fred escupiera todo el agua que estaba en su boca y se ahogara con parte del agua. Kenny le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó una vez pudo recuperar el aliento.

- Que hoy no podré quedarme.- volvió a decir.- Tengo otro compromiso, será el miércoles cuando vuelva.- explicó.

- Oye, Kenny.- llamó July, el rubio la miró.- Tienes visitas.- la pelinegra hizo una seña con su cabeza hacia los pasillos entre las filas de los asientos. Allí caminaba un rubio cenizo frotándose los nudillos buscando con la mirada a alguien.

- ¡Butters!- dio una calada al cigarrillo, corrió y bajó de un salto del escenario para, literalmente, tacklear al pobre rubio y apresar sus labios en un beso apasionado para degustar el sabor dulce de esos labios.- Te extrañé...- le susurró al oído una vez separados del beso.

- Yo también te extrañe. Estuve aquí viendo un poco de la obra.- le comentó el rubio sonriente, pero fingió hacer un tierno puchero.- Vi cuando le dabas ese beso a July.

- Fue sólo una actuación, no fue nada.- se resistió todo lo que pudo para no prestarle atención a ese lindo puchero que hacia el rubio. De lo contrario, lo tomaría allí y en ese momento, sin importarle que estuvieran en un lugar público.- No te perderás la obra, ¿verdad?- le abrazó por las caderas.

- Claro que no. No me la perdería por nada.- le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Ya te tengo reservado un asiento en primera fila, aunque puede que sea un problema.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque podría distraerme mirándote a ti.- dijo con una risita mientras besaba el cuello del menor.

- Mmm... Para, Kenny... nos están viendo tus compañeros...

- ¿Y qué?

- ¡Oigan, consíganse un hotel par de enamorados!- gritó un chico pelirrojo reunido con un par de chicos y chicas en una punta del escenario, a unos metros de ellos.

- ¡Cállate, Kevin! ¿¡Por qué no te ocupas de tus asuntos en vez de meterte en los míos!

- ¡Claro que lo hago, no te preocupes! ¡Ya tengo todo solucionado! Jajajaja.- las risas entre el grupo aumentaron.

- ¡Pues yo no veo que le hayas dicho a Ruben que te acuestas con su madre!- esta vez, las risas cambiaron a un '¡ohhhhhhh!'.

- ¡Kenny...!- Butters le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro. No le gustaba eso de Kenny.

- Está bien, lo siento. Voy a buscar mis cosas, ¿vienes?- le tomó la mano, sonriente como un niño.

- Claro.- Butters le devolvió la sonrisa, siendo arrastrado por el mayor hacia detrás del escenario.

- ¡Ah! Ya son las 7p.m. y Craig entrará en dos horas...- comentó Stan, terminando de limpiar la barra. En ese momento Tweek entró al café.- Hola Tweek.

- ¡Gah! Hola Stan, h-hola Kyle.- saludó el rubio con un tic en el ojo.

- ¿Qué tal lo estas pasando?- preguntó Kyle, sonriendo.

- Y-yo bien, m-muy bien... ¡Gah! ¿D-dónde está mi padre y mi madre?- preguntó mirando para todos lados.- ¡Oh Dios! ¿¡Los duendes se los llevaron! ¡Gah!

- No, Tweek, ellos salieron.- explicó calmadamente Marsh.

- ¡Gah! ¿Adónde?

- No tengo idea, pero volverán, no te preocupes.

- E-está bien, g-gracias.- se sentó en la barra, estirándose las mangas de su camisa mal abrochada.

- ¿Quieres un café moka o capuccino?- el moreno se acercó un poco.

- ¡Gah! C-Capuccino.- contestó.

- Enseguida te traigo uno.

Stan se fue, dejando sólo al rubio con Kyle.

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, por hoy lo dejo hasta aquí xD**

**Sheza****: Aww... yo quería leer más T-T**

**Kyuubi****: Sheza, son las dos de la mañana, tengo que ir a la universidad a las ocho de la mañana, dormiré nada más que tres horas!**

**Sheza****: Y para qué me invitas a dormir T-T?**

**Kyuubi****: Porque si ^^ porque eres mi amiga y te quiero ^^**

**Sheza****: A bueno ^^**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, gracias a todos por leer! Ya saben, sus reviews son bienvenidos con criticas constructivas y comentarios ^^!**

**Sheza****: Un saludo para los españoles, que sinceramente espero que ganen a Alemania mañana!**

**Kyuubi****: Si, yo espero lo mismo! Bueno, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo! Tal vez me tarde un poquito porque estaré con parciales... pero bien! Trataré de adelantarme lo que más pueda! Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi: Holas! Cómo les va? Agradezco sus reviews, son el aliento que necesito para escribir *O*!**

**Sheza: Yo estoy feliz de que los españoles le ganaran a los alemanes ^0^!**

**Kyuubi: No es nada en contra de los alemanes... pero aquí en Argentina deseabamos una venganza xD además de que soy parte española =P**

**Sheza: Siiiiii! Se lo tenian merecido! El pulpo Paul tenia razon!**

**Kyuubi: Quiero hacer Takoyaki con ese pulpo xDDD**

**Sheza: Ya somos dos! Pero... Sabes cocinar O.O?**

**Kyuubi: Nah! Yo seguro sirvo leche y cereales en un tazón y se me queman xDDDD! Bueno, ya basta de hablar mal de mi! Empecemos con la historia!**

- Bueno Craig, te dejo el resto del trabajo a ti.- Marsh tomó sus cosas para irse. Llevaba puesto ropa para salir además de su abrigo y el gorro que llevaba desde hacia años.- ¿Seguro que podrás encargarte de todo tú solo?

- Marsh, lo único que debo hacer es servir café. No soy tan inútil. Además, puedo defenderme sólo.- dijo Tucker, mirándolo con odio.- No me subestimes, puedo manejar esto mejor que tú.

- Si, claro.- Stan desvió su vista hacia el reloj, eran las diez menos diez minutos. Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero Broflovski llegó felizmente.

- ¿Ya estas listo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. Stan lo miró desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies un par de veces, como queriendo desnudarlo con la mirada. Tenia ganas de tirarse encima suyo y... Sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, debía dejar de juntarse tanto con Damien y Kenny.- Eh... ¿Stan?

- Eh... Oh, lo lamento. Claro que estoy listo. Ya había traído ropa aquí para cambiarme. ¿Vamos?- Stan le tendió su mano a Kyle, quien la tomó algo sonrojado.

- Claro. Adiós Craig.- el otro se limitó a mostrarles el dedo medio. Algo molesto, Kyle prefirió hacerse el que no vio nada, y justo antes de salir observó a Tweek sentado en una de las mesas junto a la ventana. Sonrió feliz.

- ¿Qué tanto sonríes?- preguntó el ojiazul una vez fuera del café.

- Oh, nada. Sólo que esta noche parece que Tweek se quedará en el café con Craig.- contestó ampliando un poco más la sonrisa.

- ¿... y?- Stan parecía no comprender.

- Ay, por favor Stan.- Kyle lo miró si estuviera mirando a un idiota.- ¿No te diste cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

- Stan, ¿pasó aquí la mitad de tiempo que tú y no te das cuenta?

- Debo suponer que no...

- Piénsalo un segundo. El otro día Craig se quedó mirando a Tweek como por veinte minutos, siempre que hay que llevarle un café a Tweek es el primero en ofrecerse a llevárselo, cada vez que Tweek aparecía y estábamos los tres juntos Craig sonreía...- empezó a enumerar el pelirrojo.

- Tú no creerás que a Craig le gusta Tweek, ¿verdad?

- Es sólo una suposición, pero tal vez sea verdad...

- Tú y yo sabemos que es difícil que él vuelva a querer a otra persona...

- Si, pero vale la pena pensar en eso... Sólo espero que no pase nada malo.- fue lo último que comentó el pelirrojo antes de alejarse completamente del café junto a su novio.

Mientras, en la cafetería, Craig se encontraba sirviendo café a una pareja sentada en la barra. Parecían muy felices juntos, se reían y jugueteaban como si fuera lo único que hacer en el mundo.

Craig se alejó un poco de la barra y se encendió un cigarrillo. Dio una larga calada a su cigarro, observó un rato más a la pareja, luego a otra pareja sentada en una de las mesas cercanas de la puerta y por último a Tweek. Se quedó mirándolo un rato más, dando largas caladas a su cigarrillo. Sintió que su corazón se encogió al recordar a su ex pareja, a esa persona que lo había hecho sentir feliz como nunca antes durante todo un año.

Sin embargo, cada vez que lo recordaba, recordaba ese día que lo había dejado sólo... Todo por una carrera de estudios que tomaría en poco tiempo después... ¡Mentira! ¡Eso era una maldita mentira! Recordó haberlo visto perfectamente con una de sus compañeras, Wendy Testaburger, tres meses después de haber terminado. Aquello lo había sentido como una puñalada en el corazón, que lo desgarraba por dentro. Si no hubiera sido porque Kenny lo tenía bien agarrado le hubiera partido la cara a golpes. Luego se enteró que Wendy se había ido de South Park a estudiar y que Clyde la siguió un mes después, como un perro faldero fue buscando a su ama.

Ese maldito bastardo lo había lastimado y se juró que no volvería a confiar en nadie. Había tenido parejas, eso si, pero ninguna lograba atravesar ese antifaz de hielo que se había hecho a sí mismo para evitar querer tanto a alguien. Jamás, a ninguna de sus parejas, les había dicho un 'te amo' o un 'te quiero', no señor. Estaba con esas chicas (porque extrañamente sólo había salido con mujeres) hasta que se aburría o las llevaba a la cama para dejarlas al otro día. Si, esa experiencia con Clyde lo había hecho convertirse en eso que era ahora. Volvió a mirar a esa pareja en la barra, a esa feliz pareja que parecía no preocuparse por nada y después dirigió su vista a Tweek.

- "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo?"- se preguntó, y no era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba.

Por alguna razón, últimamente se fijaba mucho en Tweek. Tal vez porque sus temblores nerviosos le llamaban la atención, tal vez porque hacia mucho habían sido amigos y ahora que se volvían a ver tenia ganas de hablar con él, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero, ¡maldita sea!, no podía dejar de verlo. A veces se quedaba rato mirándolo, contemplándolo... y se hubiera quedado así otra vez si no hubiera sido porque sintió que le quemaban la piel entre los dedos de la mano.

- ¡Mierda!- masculló en voz baja. El poco cigarrillo que quedaba se había consumido por completo en su mano y él ni cuenta se dio por enterado.- "¿Qué me está pasando?"- pensó otra vez para sí.

- ¿C-Craig...?- llamó tímidamente una voz junto a él.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó de mala gana, mirando a quien lo llamaba.- "¿Tweek?"

- ¡Gah! E-Es que... Qu-quería pedirte u-un café... P-pero está bu-bien...- Tweek iba a retirarse pero Craig lo agarró de la muñeca.- ¡Gah!- ese gesto hizo que se exaltara.

- No, está bien. ¿Café Moka u otro?- preguntó soltándolo.

- M-Moka está bien.

- Enseguida te lo preparo.- se acercó a la barra y empezó a preparar el café, aún meditando sobre lo que le ocurría cuando veía a Tweek...- "¿Acaso... me estoy enamorando de... él...?"- se preguntaba, pero no tardó en contra decirse.- "No, no puede ser. Debe ser otra cosa, no debe ser nada."- le sirvió el café y el rubio fue a sentarse a la mesa donde había estado hace rato.

En ese momento, la pareja que estaba sentada cerca de la puerta se fue y entró un chico alto, de unos veinte años, con unos pantalones camuflados, tennis negros y un buzo gris con capucha. Traía la capucha puesta y le cubría casi todo el rostro. Se acercó lentamente a la barra y se sentó allí, a un par de banquetas de la segunda pareja. Craig lo observó unos momentos hasta que se acercó y le tomó la orden.

- Mmmm... Dame un expreso, luego veré qué más pediré...- contestó con voz algo apagada.- No hace falta que te apures en hacerlo, la verdad que quiero quedarme aquí un rato sin nada que hacer...

- Se ve que tienes problemas, amigo.- comentó Craig mientras le servía el café.

- Si. Quiero ahogar problemas con el café, veremos qué tan bien resulta.- comentó dando un sorbo al café.- Sabe bien.

- Para ahogar las penas está el alcohol...- comentó al chico encapuchado.

- El alcohol me metió en lo que estoy ahora, trato de dejarlo.- el chico tenía razón, el alcohol causaba más problemas en vez de solucionarlos. ¡Si sabrá Craig de eso!

Decidió dejar al muchacho sólo con sus problemas y atendió a otra persona que recién había llegado. Siguió así durante un largo rato, ya eran casi las dos y media de la madrugada. Los únicos que estaban allí eran Craig, Tweek, el chico encapuchado y otra persona. El moreno se había enterado gracias a Stan que existían noches en las que Tweek no dormía pero no le pareció raro en lo absoluto, después de todo tomaba tres o cuatro veces más café que una persona normal.

Tweek se levantó y, temblando levemente, se dirigió al baño. A los pocos segundos la última persona pagó su café y se fue dejando a Craig a solas con el encapuchado. Éste último, tenia una taza de café recién servido, de él aún salía algo de humo.

- Oye...- llamó Craig, el aludido levantó la cabeza y se le vio levemente el rostro bajo la capucha.- ¿Vas a tomar otro café?

- No. Lo que quiero es que me des todo tu dinero, bastardito.- el chico sacó una Magnum 44 rápidamente de su pantalón.

Craig retrocedió unos pasos, levantando las manos para que el ladrón viera que no pensaba hacer nada. Por unos segundos se le cruzó usar alguna llave que había visto en la lucha libre y que había practicado con Damien o Stan, pero recordó que el señor Tweak les había pedido que no intentaran hacer nada estúpido y que accedieran a lo que el o los ladrones pedían.

- Escucha, si quieres el dinero tómalo y llévatelo sin hacer escándalo. Yo no haré absolutamente nada.- le comentó mientras seguía siendo apuntado con el arma.

En todo momento mantuvo la calma, no era la primera vez que lo asaltaban y apuntaban. Ya había pasado otras veces en el pasado, hasta hubo un par de veces donde le quisieron robar mientras estaba ebrio por haberse pasado de tragos con sus amigos. No iba a perder la calma, no iba a perderla... o eso creía él.

- ¡Gah! ¡Oh Dios!- se escuchó que exclamaron desde una punta del café. Craig volteó a verlo en el acto.

- Tweek...- qué idiota había sido. Se había olvidado de que Tweek aún estaba en el local y ahora estaba allí, viendo la escena.

- ¡No te muevas!- le ordenó el encapuchado, cambiando de blanco hacia el rubio.

- ¡N-no dispares! ¡N-no m-me mates!- instintivamente, el rubio se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos y temblando fuertemente.

- Si no cierras la boca, lo haré.- amenazó.- Ahora, tú...- señaló a Craig.- ... quiero llenes una bolsa con dinero. Si no lo haces, le volaré la cabeza.

- Tranquilo, hombre, no pienso hacer nada.- el moreno debía pensar en algo. No solo estaba su seguridad en riesgo, sino que ahora también estaba en peligro la vida de Tweek. Cualquier movimiento en falso y... Se dio la vuelta hacia la caja registradora y observó la cafetera. Se le había ocurrido una idea. Tomó la cafetera con una mano y se volteó lentamente.

- Oye, ¿qué no escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Pon el dinero en una maldita bolsa! ¿¡Acaso no tienes una bolsa a mano!- gritó colérico el ladrón.

- Oye, cálmate. Ese rubio de ahí tiene problemas nerviosos, necesita un café para calmarse. ¿Puedo darle un café? Si se tranquiliza, será más fácil tu trabajo.- Craig dejó una taza en la barra con la intención de servirlo.

- ...- el tipo lo pensó unos segundos.- Está bien.

- Hey, Tweek.- llamó el moreno. El rubio bajó un poco los brazos y lo miró. Craig sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver la mirada llena de miedo y las lágrimas recorrer el rostro del pobre chico.- Ven aquí, vamos. Voy a servirte un café.- hizo señas con su mano izquierda mientras que en la otra tenia la cafetera. Pero Tweek no se movía, no podía.

- ¡Vamos, muévete!- gritó el encapuchado. Al instante, Tweek se acercó lentamente a la barra.

- Ven, por aquí.- le señaló Craig, para que fuera detrás de la barra.- Eso es.

Cuando llegó junto al moreno, sintió el brazo de Craig rodearlo para tomar su hombro lo que hizo que se ruborizara levemente. Craig empezó a servir el café en la taza mientras el ladrón los tenía en la mira. La franela que Craig tenía en la mano apoyada en el hombro de Tweek cayó al suelo.

- Ups... ¿Podrías levantarla, Tweek?- pidió haciendo algo de fuerza en el hombro de Tweek, haciéndole entender a que hiciera lo que le decía.

En cuanto Tweek se agachó para tomar la franela el ladrón se distrajo tratando de verlo y Craig aprovechó para golpearlo fuertemente en la cara con la cafetera, que se rompió por el impacto y todo el café se derramó en la barra, el piso y el ladrón. Por la sorpresa, éste último no alcanzó a reaccionar para disparar y cayó al suelo con varias cortaduras en el rostro.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- le gritó a Craig e intentó levantarse. Sin embargo, Craig saltó por encima de la barra y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara.

- Maldito bastardo...- golpeó con su puño al estómago del otro.- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a apuntar a Tweek! ¡Vamos, te reto a que lo hagas otra vez!- otro golpe, pero esta vez a la cara.

- ¡P-para!- gritó Tweek al ver que el moreno seguía golpeando al otro chico.- ¡Y-ya e-está incon-ciente!- se puso de pie y salió detrás de la barra.- ¡Oh Dios, vu-vas a m-matarlo!- otra vez, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y se llevó sus manos a su rostro, pero esta vez de miedo a lo que Craig le estaba haciendo. El moreno se detuvo de golpe y soltó al tipo, que se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo. Se acercó a Tweek y lo abrazó para tratar de calmarlo.

- Lo siento, Tweek, de verdad lo siento.- frotó sus manos en la espalda de Tweek, tratando de reconfortarlo.- Pero ya está bien, todo está bien.

Contrariamente a lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, los temblores de Tweek no empeoraron como pasaba con casi todo el mundo que lo abrazaba, sino que se tranquilizó a los pocos segundos. Se sonrojó al estar en brazos de Tucker, siendo llenado por esa fragancia que usaba, sintiéndolo tan cerca de él.

- Craig...- llamó.- Hay que llamar a la policía...

- Si, tienes razón...- el moreno se sorprendió de que el ojiazul no hubiera tartamudeado en ningún momento y haya dicho todo de corrido.

Pasado un rato, llegó el oficial Barbrady y se llevó al delincuente. Resultaba ser un joven bastante buscado en South Park por haber participado en diez robos, ser autor de ocho robos más, cinco de ellos seguidos de homicidio por arma de fuego, y todos ellos cometidos a mano armado. Le esperaba un largo tiempo en la cárcel.

Una vez el oficial se fue, Craig volteó a ver si el rubio estaba bien. Lo encontró acurrucado en una esquina del café, durmiendo, abrazado a sus rodillas. Le pareció muy tierno verlo así, tan indefenso y vulnerable. Dentro de él surgió un sentimiento extraño, un calor lo llenó por completo, sintiendo ganas de besarlo... Sacudió su cabeza, negándose a esos pensamientos. Decidió que sería mejor cerrar el café.

- Será mejor que lo lleve a su cama...- lo pensó un poco más.- "Debo estar loco para hacer esto..."

Una vez cerrado, tomó un brazo de Tweek y se lo pasó por sobre los hombros y luego lo levantó en brazos para poder llevarlo a su habitación. "Es bastante liviano..." fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Craig al momento de cargarlo y avanzar un poco. Se las ingenió para poder apagar las luces y abrir la puerta que llevaba a la casa de los Tweak, usando las llaves que tenia el rubio en el bolsillo de su pantalón de Jean.

Una vez en la casa del rubio, le costó unos minutos encontrar la habitación del rubio. Cuando llegó la puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta (algo genial, porque la verdad no le era muy cómodo andar abriendo las puertas con Tweek en brazos) y se adentró a la habitación. Estaba bastante más ordenada de lo que pensaba, lo único en desorden era algún calzoncillo por el suelo o uno que otro calcetín perdido en la habitación.

Lo depositó cuidadosamente en la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. Lo observó unos instantes, viendolo fijamente, con una tranquilidad que era muy rara en él. Observó sus ojos, ahora cerrados, relajados, tranquilos. Bajó la mirada a sus labios, sintiendo una terrible fuerza de tracción que venia ellos. Se acercó un poco pero se incorporó rápidamente antes de hacer algo estúpido.

Volvió su vista a unos estantes, allí habían varias fotos de Tweek y su familia. Habían fotos de él cuando era un bebe, un pequeño rubio vestido con un jersey verde y unos pantaloncitos azules. Era un bebe muy tierno, al menos eso pensaba Craig... ¿Pensaba Craig? ¿Desde cuándo algo le parecía tierno? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Vio otras fotos más, de los familiares de Tweek, de algunos chicos compañeros de ellos y más... De repente, fijó su vista en una foto donde estaba Tweek con un chico.

- "¿Quién será él?"- se preguntó mientras tomaba la foto y la acercó un poco a la luz de la Luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

La escena capturada en la foto transcurría en un parque de diversiones, el atardecer se veia por detrás de la montaña rusa, en el centro de la foto se encontraba Tweek, abrazando un enorme oso panda de peluche. Junto a él, abrazándole por el cuello, había un joven de ojos grises y cabello castaño, sonriente y levantando el pulgar de su mano libre como si quisiera decir que no estaba pasando nada, que todo estaba perfecto... y eso parecía... Tweek sonreía nerviosamente, pero se veía muy feliz, mejor dicho, se veía más feliz de lo que Craig lo había visto. Ese chico debía ser...

- "Su pareja..."- pensó Craig mientras dejaba la foto en su lugar.

Se acercó de nuevo a Tweek, clavándole la mirada fijamente. Negó con la cabeza, necesitaba irse de allí. Cerró la puerta y se marchó de allí sin mirar atrás.

Caminó por la calle, cargando su mochila con sus rollers. No tenia ganas de usarlos, quería caminar. El paso lento haría que llegara a su casa casi antes del amanecer. El silencio de las calles era roto por el sonido de los grillos y por el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, mecidas por el viento.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

- ¡Mierda...!- masculló, llevándose una mano al pecho por el susto que había recibido. Tomó el celular de su bolsillo y en la pantalla vio el nombre 'Kenny'.- ¿Qué?- atendió de mala gana.

- _Yo veo las noticias y me entero que lo asaltaron... Me preocupo por la seguridad de los rehenes y llamo para saber si estas bien... ¡Y cómo me paga! Hablándome así..._- ironizó el rubio al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kenny?- preguntó, ahora más calmado.

- _Escuché lo que sucedió en la cafetería de los Tweak, quería saber... más bien, Butters quería saber si estabas bien._

- Pues si, no pasó nada. Tweek y yo estamos bien.- contestó sin ganas, luego se escuchó una risita picarona por parte del otro.

- _Ohhhh... Estabas con Tweek en la cafeteria a solas, con el ladrón... Fuiste el héroe de la escena ¿verdad?_- se burlo al tiempo que se escuchaba un 'Kenny, no seas malo' por parte de Stotch.- _¿Le pediste que te recompensara?_- cuestionó con doble sentido.

- Vete a la mierda, Kenny. Si no tienes nada útil que decirme, no me llames. Además, ¿qué carajo haces despierto a esta hora?- preguntó. Pero justo cuando el otro iba contestar, interrumpió.- No, espera, quizá no quiera saberlo.

- _Pues para que sepas, es todo lo contrario. Estoy aquí para pasar una noche tranquila con Butters, sólo nosotros._- se escuchaba lo alegre que estaba y cómo Butters reía suavemente.

- Hmp...

El sonido emitido por Craig dio entender a Kenny que ese tema no era el mejor para hablar. Decidió despedirse y dejar a Craig sólo.

- Qué comprensivo de tu parte.- le comentó Butters sonriendo.

- Si pero eso es porque ya lo conozco de hace bastante, ya sabes. Sólo espero que se de cuenta de lo que ahora le pasa.

- ¿Te refieres a lo que dijo Kyle?

- Si. Y de verdad, eso espero. Me gustaría creer que Craig se está enamorando de Tweek.- Kenny se recostó en la cama, abrazando a Butters, que se acomodó en su hombro para seguir viendo películas.

**Kyuubi****: Y hasta aquí lo hago ^^**

**Sheza****: Wiiiii esta vez fue puro Creek! Amo esa pareja *u*!**

**Kyuubi****: Pensé que amabas el Bunny...**

**Sheza****: Tú cállate ¬¬**

**Kyuubi****: Oye, tú a mi no me callas -.-**

**Sheza****: Mejor ocúpate de apoyar a Uruguay y España para que no pierdan!**

**Kyuubi****: Pues eso haré, no jodas!**

**Gracias por leer, nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo! Dejen reviews porfa!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi: Bueeeeeeeeeenas a todooooooo el mundooooooooo! Cómo les va ^^?**

**Sheza: Wiiiii otro capitulo =D! Pero toy triste T-T**

**Kyuubi: Por Dios, Uruguay terminó cuarto, no es la muerte de nadiee!**

**Sheza: Tú lo dices porque querías que ganara España ¬¬**

**Kyuubi: Claro que si ^^**

**Sheza: Uruguay y España... Qué carajo? Eres argentina, no sé que haces apoyándolos ¬.¬**

**Kyuubi: Yo puedo apoyar al equipo que se me de la gana ¬¬"! Mejor esto más tarde -.-... Bueno, felicito al equipo español y al holandés por haber dado un buen partido ^^! Dudo que algún holandés lea esto pero... Bueno xD! Disfruten del capítulo, bastante largo, pero escrito con cariño ^^U**

- Voy a partirle la cara a alguien por esto...- murmuró Craig mientras estaba con un pie en su skate. Observó al chico que tenia a su lado, quien reía como idiota mientras se preparaba para poder bajar el empinado camino que estaba frente a ellos y llegaba a la ciudad, pudo ver a lo lejos a unos chicos allí de pie, entre ellos Damien y Butters. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a eso?

**- Flashbacks-**

Damien, Butters y Craig llegaron al parque como siempre hacían. La capa de nieve sólo alcanzaba a cubrir un poco por encima de sus talones y presentaba un color blanco brillante hermoso.

- Enserio, Craig. Desde que atrapaste a ese ladrón hace dos semanas te volviste un 'héroe'.- se burló Damien.

- Yo creo que hizo un excelente trabajo. Fuiste muy valiente.- halagó Stotch.

- Si, porque estaba Tweek allí.- esta vez, el hijo de Satanás le dio un leve codazo al ojiverde.

- Vete a la mierda, Damien.- contestó el moreno enseñándole el dedo medio y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, no podía negar lo que decía Damien. Pero no, no podía ser posible. Maldita sea, había jurado no volver a enamorarse de nadie... ¿Por qué ahora pasaba esto?

- Craig... Craig... ¡Craig!- Butters sacudió un poco al moreno, haciéndolo despertar de su letargo.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No, nada.

- Bueno... Pues vamos, tengo ganas de probar mi nuevo skate.- dijo Damien, poniendo un pie sobre el skate y moviéndolo de atrás adelante.

Los tres se dirigieron a una de las pistas, una de sus favoritas que habían usado desde hacia años. Lograron estar un rato allí relajándose, cuando unos chicos se acercaron a ellos.

- ¡Oigan, maricas!- llamó uno de los chicos.- ¿Por qué no se van y nos dejan a nosotros esta pista?

- Hay cinco pistas más, ¿no pueden usar otra?- interfirió Butters.

- No. Queremos usar esta.- contestó otro de los chicos, dando a entender que nada más querían molestarlos.

- Pues no, aquí estamos nosotros. Yo digo que ustedes cinco fácilmente se podrían ir a otra y nosotros nos quedamos aquí tranquilos.- esta vez fue Damien quien avanzó un poco más hacia el grupo de chicos.

- Pues yo digo que ustedes se vayan y nos dejen aquí a nosotros.- habló el que parecía el líder, acercándose a Damien.

- Maldito bastardo...- el moreno apretó los puños. Si no hubiera sido porque le había prometido, por no decir que lo obligó a prometerlo, no usar sus poderes a Pip ahora mismo hubiera incinerado al imbécil que tenia delante.- ¿Quieres pelear?

- Seguro que te ganaré, idiota.- desafió el otro, acercándose más.

- Damien, déjalos. Vamos a otra pista, ¿si?- trató de calmar Butters. Damien lo miró, luego a Craig que le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo dejara. Damien se alejó del chico gruñendo.

- Eso es, huye con tu mami.- se burló otro de los chicos.

- Hey, yo conozco a ese de gorrito azul...- dijo un cuarto chico, señalando a Craig.- Es el chico que evitó el robo a la cafetería de los Tweak.

- Ya lo veía con cara conocida. ¿Acaso eres amigo de ese fenómeno?- se burló el líder de los chicos, largándose a reír seguido por el resto.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó con ira.

- ¡Tweek no es ningún fenómeno! ¡Él es más gente que ustedes cinco, idiotas!- gritó Butters levantando un poco un puño, bastante enojado también.

- Ese chico es un fenómeno.- añadió otro de los jóvenes.- Dicen que toma medicinas desde que era niño.

- Si, y yo escuché que le tiene miedo a los gnomos porque, según él, se roban su ropa interior.- otro de los chicos se llevó un cigarro a la boca mientras decía esto.

- ¡Cállense de una puta vez!- Damien de verdad se estaba molestando. No era que le importara mucho Tweek, pero ese chico era un muy buen amigo de su Pip, y todo amigo de él era su amigo. El moreno no dejaría que hablaran mal de uno de los amigos de Pip.

- Oblígame, morenito.- el líder avanzó una vez más, quedando a centímetros de la cara de Damien.

- Oye, imbécil.- llamó la voz de Craig.- Resolvamos esto al estilo callejero con una apuesta.- dijo todo esto mientras dejaba caer su skate al suelo.

El líder del grupo observó unos segundos a Craig y sonrió.

- ¿Qué apuestas?

- Si ganamos, ustedes se largan de aquí y jamás vuelven a este parque, JAMÁS.

- ¿Y qué si ganamos nosotros?

- Nosotros jamás volveremos a este parque. ¿Les parece?

Los cinco se miraron y lo meditaron entre ellos unos instantes. El líder se volvió hacia Craig y se acercó a él, ofreciéndole su mano.

- Acepto tu desafío.- Craig hizo lo mismo y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.- Hagamos esto interesante y corramos un triatlón de skate, bicicleta y rollers... ¿Te parece?

- Por supuesto que si, perra.- Craig soltó la mano del otro y le preguntó.- ¿Tienes nombre, o tendré que seguir diciéndote perra?

- Me llamo Luke. ¿Y tú eres...?

- Llámame Craig. Ahora, ¿quién de ustedes participará?- le preguntó a Luke.

- Yo lo haré, obviamente. Ahora, vamos al mejor terreno para correr.- comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los otros lo siguieron.

- ¿S-seguro de lo que haces, Craig?- preguntó Butters, ahora más preocupado por la seguridad de Tucker.

- Ni idea.- contestó simplemente.

- Así se habla, Tucker.- comentó Damien, burlándose de la simplista respuesta que había dado.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, al borde de la bajada bien empinada, junto al líder del grupo, Luke, que sonreía con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Por unos segundos se le cruzó por la mente que esta había sido una idea estúpida y que mejor se hubiera callado la boca, pero recordó el hecho de que aquellos chicos se habían burlado de Tweek y eso le hizo hervir la sangre. Entonces otro pensamiento cruzó su mente, esa duda de por qué le importaba tanto el rubio de cabello desordenado y expresión nerviosa.

- Oye, morenito... ¡Oye!- le dio un leve empujón. Craig salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te arrepientes de haber apostado?- se burló.

- Claro que no, sólo pensaba en tu cara cuando te gane.- el otro chico frunció el seño.

- Si, claro... ya verás cómo te ganaré...

Los dos chicos se prepararon en sus skate para empezar.

- Hola, Tweek.- saludó Kyle cuando vio al rubio pasar junto a la mesa donde estaban él y sus amigos.- ¿Quieres tomar un café con nosotros?- ofreció amablemente.

- ¡Gah! ¿S-seguro que p-puedo?- preguntó tironeándose un mechón de pelo.

- Claro que si. No te preocupes.- Pip se corrió un poco de lugar para dejar a Tweek sentarse. El otro rubio se sentó tímidamente en su lugar.

- ¿Qué van a pedir, chicos?- preguntó Stan. Traía su delantal y un cuadernito con una lapicera para anotar todo.

- Oye, ¿Craig no debería estar haciendo lo que tú haces?- preguntó Kenny sorprendido.

- Si, pero hoy es su día libre.- contestó. Luego miró a Tweek.- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Tweek? Me enteré de lo que pasó hace dos semanas y como no te vi no tuve oportunidad de preguntarte.

- ¡Gah! ¡Oh Dios! ¡F-fue dema-ciada p-presión!- contestó con un tic en el ojo y temblando levemente.

- Está bien, si no quieres hablar de eso está bien.- calmó Marsh ante la reacción del rubio.- ¿Ya saben lo que pedirán?

- Yo quiero café Moca y con mucho azúcar.- pidió Kenny.

- Yo tomaré un Capuchino.- dijo felizmente Pirrup.

- Yo t-también.- agregó Tweek, se tironeó un poco las mangas de la camisa.

- Tú ya sabes lo que me gusta.- jugueteó Kyle, Stan le sonrió.

- Lo que te gusta, no te lo puedo dar aquí. Deberás esperar hasta que vaya a tu departamento y estemos los dos a solas.- bromeó al tiempo que el rostro del joven judío se volvía tan rojo como su cabello.

- Así se habla Stan.- alentó McCormick.- Vaya, no sabia que había algo más rojo que tu cabello, Broflovski.- se burló el rubio al ver la cara de su amigo, mientras los demás reían.

- ¡Cállate, Kenny!- gritó sumamente molesto y avergonzado.- ¡Tráenos el café de una vez, Stan!

- Está bien, no te enojes.- y se fue.

Stan se marchó mientras los otros, menos Tweek, seguían riéndose de la expresión de Kyle. Al rato vino Stan con sus cafés al tiempo que el señor Tweak se asomaba por la puerta y le decía que tenía quince minutos de descanso.

- Bueno, creo que podré descansar un rato aquí.- comentó dejando los cafés y sentándose junto a Kyle.

- Gracias.- corearon todos.

Todos tomaron sus respectivas tazas y charlaron de cosas triviales durante unos segundos. Pip le dirigió una mirada a modo de pregunta a Kyle y este asintió con la cabeza. Pip sonrió mientras Stan y Kenny se miraban preguntándose lo que planeaban.

- Oye, Tweek...- llamó el rubio, a lo que este contesto con un pequeño saltito en su lugar.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el otro asintió.- ¿Qué piensas de Craig?

- ¡Pfffft!- Tweek literalmente bañó a Stan de café, escupiéndole encima el sorbo que había tomado. Gracias a Dios Stan llevaba su delantal lo que impidió que la ropa se manchara demasiado.- ¿¡Q-qu-qué!- se exaltó.

- ¿Qué piensas de Craig?- repitió la pregunta Kyle.

- B-bueno... Y-Yo...- un rubor, que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los cuatro, se presentó en sus mejillas.- ¡Gah! ¡E-s de-demasiada pu-presión!

- ¿Sientes algo por él?- interrogó Kenny.

Tweek se quedó sin habla. No es que esa pregunta fuera muy difícil, era sólo decir si o no... Pero no sabía qué contestar. Debía admitirlo, cuando estaba en cuarto grado hacia sentido atracción por Tucker pero después de su pelea esa atracción había disminuido y después de _aquello_ esa atracción que tenia por Craig se había esfumado casi por completo. Sin embargo, desde aquel día que lo defendió de Cartman algo en su interior había vuelto a nacer.

Y hace dos semanas, cuando lo defendió del ladrón y luego fue a abrazarlo para que se calmara, ese calor interno creció en gran medida, y fue aún mayor cuando despertó en su cama y razonó que Craig lo había llevado allí. Por eso se había generado una duda, que volvió a surgir una vez que Kenny hubo formulado su pregunta: ¿Se estaba enamorando de Craig Tucker otra vez? Respiró profundamente, tratando de formular una respuesta cuando dos personas pasaron a gran velocidad justo frente a la ventana de la cafetería...

Mientras, con Craig...

- Preparados... Listos... ¡Ya!- dijeron Craig y Luke al mismo tiempo mientras se lanzaban en skate por la empinada bajada.

Craig se impulsaba con el pie para más velocidad, pero lo empinado del camino le hacia todo más fácil. Miró de reojo a su oponente y lo notó dándose impulso con el pie para poder alcanzarlo. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando le llevó como un metro de distancia pero se desvaneció cuando notó que uno de esos chicos idiotas estaba dejando a un pequeño cachorro más adelante y en su lado del camino. No podía evadirlo porque, según habían pactado, no podía cambiar de carril. Lo único que le quedaba era detenerse pero Craig no iba a retirarse, no señor, él seguiría hacia delante sin importar nada.

- "Mierda... Sólo queda una cosa por hacer..."

Tomó más velocidad y ubicó su pie izquierdo lo más atrás en el skate que pudo, levantó la planta del pie derecho hasta quedar sólo con la punta de dicho pie apoyado y justo cuando iba a pasar sobre el cachorro, levantó el pie derecho y usando todo su peso en su pie izquierdo, saltó sobre el animalito perfectamente y con un giro de skate de 360º. El animal estaba perfectamente a salvo y sin un rasguño.

- "Kickflip perfecto."- se enorgulleció el moreno de su hazaña. Por más que lo intentaran, nadie en South Park podía superar su habilidad con el skate.

- ¡Maldito hijo de la gran...!- Luke se molestó bastante y pasó rozando al pequeño animal, que chilló levemente.

Estaban llegando a la entrada de South Park, allí los esperaban Damien y otro chico. El de ojos carmesí estaba impaciente y quería que Tucker se apurara en llegar, ¿dónde carajo estaba? Lo divisó venir a la distancia y agarró fuertemente el manubrio de la bicicleta.

- ¡Vamos, Craig!- alentó.- ¡Más te vale no estropear la bicicleta de Butters!- agregó con una sonrisa.

Craig usó de pie derecho para apoyarse en el suelo mientras pasaba su pierna izquierda sobre el asiento de la bici. Salió pedaleando a gran velocidad y Damien corrió a buscar el skate que siguió de largo. Luke llegó unos segundos después y subió a toda prisa a la bicicleta. Debía apurarse y ganar distancia. A las cuatro calles que avanzó notó que el ritmo de Craig disminuyó en gran medida.

- "Rayos... Maldito tabaco... Maldita sea, ¿por qué no pensé en el puto esfuerzo físico?"- se maldecía mentalmente. Claro, si bien él no había perdido la habilidad para el deporte, ya no lo hacia tan constantemente como antes. Y el vicio del tabaco que había agarrado tampoco ayudaba mucho.- "Maldito vicio de mierda..."

El otro aprovechó la oportunidad y tomó la delantera para dejar a Craig mordiendo el polvo. Escuchó un '¡Hijo de puta!' por parte del moreno y sonrió al tomar aún más distancia.

- ¡Te juro por Rodney Mullen que te ganaré, hijo de puta!- le gritó el moreno.

Llegaron a una zona donde había un edificio en construcción, por consecuente no podían pasar, pero Luke se las ingenió para pasar por el borde derecho del edificio donde aún había algo de terreno sin nieve para pasar. El problema ahora lo tenía Craig, que no podría pasar por detrás del otro porque tenía que estar siempre a su derecha, así que no le quedó otra que ir por la nieve. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, no le tomó muchas complicaciones pasar por la nieve y agradeció que la bici de Butter era una Krak y podía andar por la nieve. "Le debo una a Butters..." pensaba mientras seguía intentando alcanzar al tipo que ya le había ganado como tres metros de ventaja.

No duró mucho ya que había una curva un poco peligrosa para Luke y tubo que bajar la velocidad, dejando que Craig doblara la curva con gran agilidad y rapidez y ganara la delantera. Logrando pasar esa zona llegaron a una calle común, donde los conductores y transeúntes se paseaban por el lugar. Craig y Luke tomaron velocidad y pasaron como rayos frente a un edificio conocido por el moreno.

- ¿¡Craig!- exclamó Kyle y se puso de pie, observando al moreno pasar por allí a gran velocidad.

- ¿Q-qué?- Tweek se puso de pie al igual que Kyle.

- Esto no puede traer nada bueno... Butters estaba con él, algo debió pasar.- Kenny se puso de pie de un brinco y salió del edificio a toda velocidad.

- ¡Kenny, espera! ¡Damien también estaba allí!- Pip dejó dinero de su café y el de Kenny en la mesa y salió detrás del rubio.

- Kyle, espera.- detuvo Stan, antes de que se fuera. Lo acercó a él.- Llévate a Tweek contigo, él debería ir.- le susurró al oído.

- ¿Seguro?- el ojiazul asintió.- Está bien. ¡Tweek! ¿Vamos?

- ¡Gah! P-pero n-no sé...

- Vamos, necesitaremos que alguien convenza a Craig de dejar esta locura.- Kyle tomó del brazo al rubio y se lo llevó arrastrando.

- ¡Butters! ¿¡Dónde mierda estas!- preguntó algo molesto el de parka naranja a su celular.- ¿En la puerta de la iglesia? ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Con los rollers?... ¿A qué te refieres con eso?... Ya, entiendo... No importa, ahora iré para allá... No, no estoy enojado contigo, mi amor...- dijo dulcemente.

- Kenny, deja esa mierda y dinos qué pasa.- interrumpió Pip algo molesto.

- Ya voy... Butters, ¿dónde está Damien?... ¿En la llegada? ¿Y dónde es eso?... Esta bien, vamos para allá.- cortó su celular.- Están en la escuela, si llegamos tal vez los alcancemos cuando vayan a terminar.

- ¡Perdón pero en el interín en que lleguen a la escuela a Craig lo puede pisar un autobús!- se exasperó Pip.

- ¡Gah! ¡Oh Dios!

- Era una forma de decir, Tweek, no quise ponerte nervioso.

- Estamos hablando de Craig. Él no ha tenido un accidente con skate, bici o rollers en casi doce años. ¡Ahora no perdamos tiempo y vayamos!- Kyle comenzó a correr en dirección a la escuela seguido de los tres rubios.

Craig ajustó sus rollers lo más rápido que pudo pero no alcanzó a ser más rápido que el otro chico.

- T-ten cuidado, Craig.- advirtió Butters.

- No hace falta que me lo digas.

- Debes apurarte y llegar primero.- el otro lo miró como si le estuviera diciendo la cosa más obvia del mundo. Craig se puso de pie y pensaba prenderse un cigarrillo, pero antes de llevárselo a la boca Butters añadió.- Va a estar Tweek allí esperando...- Craig tiró su cigarrillo, guardó el mechero y salió disparado al camino, como si su vida dependiera en ello.- Sabía que funcionaría.- sonrió el rubio.

Craig movía las piernas a una velocidad que ni siquiera él sabía que podía ir. Por alguna razón el hecho de que Tweek fuera a estar allí le producía taquicardia. Vio al tipo delante de él desviarse de la ruta pactada, supo entonces que se dirigía a un atajo. Craig no iba a perder, no podía.

Se animó a tomar el atajo al igual que Luke, pero se arrepintió. El lugar se trataba de un callejón lleno de bolsas, basura de todo tipo y botes de basura llenos. Se tapó la boca y la nariz con el antebrazo mientras trataba de esquivar los obstáculos que se le iban presentando. Ya saliendo del callejón, Tucker se impulsó cada vez más y logró ver al chico delante de él. Llegó justo a su lado.

- ¡No dejaré que me ganes tan fácil, marica!- le gritó Craig.

Craig trató de ir más rápido, ya podía ver la escuela y a un grupo de chicos. Ya faltaba poco, muy poco, sólo unos metros. ¡Ya casi llega! ¡Un poco más y...! ¡Craig gana por una diferencia de quince centímetros aproximadamente!

- ¡Si!- Damien dio un gran salto en su lugar.- ¡Para que aprendan, maricones!- se burló de los dos chicos que allí estaban. Uno de ellos había sido el que trató de detener a Craig con un inocente cachorrito y el otro el que había estado esperando a Luke con su bici.- ¡Hombre, lo hiciste!- dijo una vez el moreno se detenía delante de él.

- Si, lo logré.- Craig estaba algo agitado, no habia hecho tanto ejercicio desde hacia mucho tiempo.- Carajo, me costó mucho. De verdad que fue muy...

- ¡Craig!- el grito detrás de él lo cortó a medio comentario. Allí atrás venia Kyle con Pip, Kenny, Butters y Tweek.- ¡Mierda, Craig, nos asustaste!- retó el pelirrojo.

- No vuelvas a asustarnos así... ¡Y tú tampoco, Damien!- Pip miró al moreno, que sólo se dedicó a asentir.

- Qué importa, gané y ahora esos maricones no volverán a molestarnos más.- Craig le dirigió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a los cinco chicos que estaban allí.- pero aún debo hacer algo.

El ojiverde se aproximó en sus rollers al grupo y se detuvo frente a dos de los chicos. Estos lo miraron, tratando de adivinar qué se proponía el chico. Sin siquiera esperárselo, Craig golpeó al chico de la derecha y luego al de la izquierda.

- ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!- dijo uno sobándose el lugar del golpe.

- Eso es por llamar fenómeno a mi amigo, maricas.- les contestó sólo para que ellos lo oyeran.- Y si vuelvo a escuchar que le dicen algo, los moleré a golpes.- dicho esto último se dirigió a sus amigos.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?- interrogó Kenny.

- Nada, sólo un asuntito que tenia que arreglar con ellos.- se prendió un cigarrillo y dio una larga calada.- ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

- Veníamos para ver si podíamos ayudarte pero parece que tienes todo controlado.- contestó Kyle, viendo que el grupo de chicos se alejaba.

- Pues no los necesito, para lo único que sirven es para estorbar.- Craig se cacheteó mentalmente al ver la reacción de Tweek ante su comentario.- El único que valdría la pena de entre todos ustedes es Tweek.- trató de arreglar, presentando un leve, casi imperceptible, rubor en sus mejillas. El sonrojo de Tweek era un poco más evidente.

- Bueno, pero qué fue lo que pasó. Deben contarnos todo.- Kenny llevó sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

- Bueno... lo que pasó fue que...- empezó Damien, mientras los chicos se iban todos juntos a la cafetería de los Tweak.

**Kyuubi****: Y he aquí, el cuarto capítulo n_n!**

**Sheza****: Eres mala, haces sufrir a Craig!**

**Kyuubi****: Yo no lo hago sufrir!**

**Sheza****: Si, si lo haces! Él debe estar deseando poder tener a Tweek ahí, en su cama, desnudo y... *pensamientos pervertidos***

**Kyuubi****: Recuérdame no dejarte volver a leer mis doujins con lemmon ¬¬U**

**Sheza****: Por más que los escondas, los encontraré xD**

**Kyuubi****: Carajo -.-U Bueno, gracias a todos por leer el capítulo! No se preocupen, ya está pronto para que Craig sepa bien lo que siente por Tweek ^^!**

**Sheza****: Más te vale porque sino te voy a- *Kyuubi saca un bate de béisbol y golpea a Sheza, dejándola inconciente***

**Kyuubi****: Como les decía... En próximos capítulos ya verán a Craig aclarando sus pensamientos sobre lo que siente por Tweek, no desesperen ^^! Ya saben, sus reviews son lo mejor que nos pueden dejar xD! Otra cosa, estaré un poco atareada con los parciales porque la semana que viene aquí empiezan las vacaciones de invierno así que tal vez para la próxima semana recién suba un capitulo u.u! Trataré de hacerlo antes, lo juro! Bueno, ahora si! Me despido! Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Sheza****: Hola gente! ... Y Kyuubi o.O?**

**Kyuubi****: Qué?**

**Sheza****: Qué haces? *Se acerca para ver* Qué haces? AHHHHH!**

**Kyuubi****: Qué te pasa? Nunca viste a nadie con ojeras así?**

**Sheza****: Qué te pasó!**

**Kyuubi****: Estuve estudiando dar el examen del viernes y después me quedé a la fiesta que hicieron y a la mañana siguiente fuimos a protestar por el comedor de la universidad y después tuve que terminar el fic ^^**

**Sheza****: ... Estas en-fer-ma -.-... Cuánto llevas sin dormir entonces?**

**Kyuubi****: Hum... Unas... 48hs aproximadamente ^^**

**Sheza****: Dije enferma? Quise decir loca!**

**Kyuubi****: Voy a terminar este capítulo aunque me duerma sobre el papel!**

**Sheza****: Dios, bueno... Si te mueres no es mi culpa -.-! Disfruten la lectura!**

_Sus manos recorrieron ese delicado cuerpo con suavidad, tratando de no poner más nervioso al rubio debajo de él._

_- C-Craig... Ahhhh...- un gemido salió de su garganta, un gemido que había tratado de reprimir..._

- Ruby, hija, ¿podrías ir a buscar a decirle a tu hermano que baje?- la señora Tucker se volteó a su hija, secándose las manos con su delantal.

- Uff... Está bien...- de muy mala gana, la niña de doce años se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir.

_- Tweek, baja la voz...- pidió el moreno cuando el rubio gimió fuertemente.- Pueden escucharnos._

La chica se aproximó a la habitación de su hermano, justo frente a la suya y golpeó la puerta.

_Craig escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta, un sonido que le pareció lejano, pero no le importo y siguió embistiendo al rubio._

_- ¡C-Craig...!_

_- ¡Tweek...!_

- ¡Craig!- llamó la chica al no obtener respuesta.

- ¡Tweek!- la chica se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermano decir eso.

- ¿Craig?- la chica abrió la puerta de golpe y...

- ¡Auch!- se quejó el moreno al haberse caído de la cama envuelto en su sábana. Abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana en la puerta.- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes tocar?

- Claro que lo hice, pero no contestaste. No es mi culpa que seas un sordo.- la niña le enseñó el dedo medio.

- Vete a la mierda.- el moreno le devolvió el gesto. Se levantó desenvolviéndose de la sábana, mientras lo hacia pensó en el sueño que había tenido. ¿Estaba teniendo sexo con Tweek? ¿¡Qué rayos le pasaba! Él no estaba enamorado del rubio... ¿o si? Se volteó a su hermana menor, que lo miraba y lo apuntaba con cara de horror.- ¿Qué?- le preguntó algo sorprendido por la expresión de su hermana.

- ¡Tu... tu... tu...!- tartamudeó histérica.

- ¿Mi qué?- Craig pensó unos segundos y luego bajó la vista. Notó que tenía un 'pequeño' (por no decir gran) problemita que sobresalía por debajo de su ropa interior. Se ruborizó al instante y se tapó con la sábana.- ¡Ruby, espera, no te confundas!

- ¡Mamáaaaaaaaa!- gritó la chica de pelo rubio.

- ¡No, Ruby, cállate!- el rubor de Craig aumentó y sabía que ese 'problema' no se solucionaría si no le prestaba la atención correspondiente, al menos no en algunos minutos.

- ¿Qué pasa hija?- la señora subió corriendo hasta el lugar.

- ¡Craig está excitado!- exclamó toda roja y señalando a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Craig Tucker! ¿Es eso cierto?- la mujer volteó a su hijo pero él no estaba.- ¿Adónde se fue?

El moreno se había ido corriendo al baño, se había quitado la ropa y abrió el agua fría a todo lo que daba para luego meterse y refrescarse.

Para su suerte, el agua fría alivió su problema y ya se sentía más relajado. ¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño? ¿Por qué se había excitado? Pero más importante, ¿¡por qué demonios había sido con Tweek y le había gustado tanto! Dejó que el agua fría se llevara sus problemas. Se había prometido que no se iba a enamorar otra vez e iba a cumplir eso siempre. Abrió el agua caliente y ajustó el agua fría a su gusto.

- ¿Qué me está pasando?- dijo al aire, como si la ducha le pudiera responder su duda. Empezó a lavarse su cabello corto mientras el agua seguía corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Antes no sentía nada por él. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía así?

Desde ese día que se había encontrado con Tweek todo en su cabeza se volvió un desastre. Él era un chico delgado, alto, pero no tanto como él, y una piel pálida pero con un leve tono de color rosado. Tenia que admitirlo, le llamaba la atención saber qué tan suave era esa piel. Su cabello rubio alborotado le llamaba la atención y tenia ganas de enredar sus dedos en él. Sus ojos eran de un azul que rayaban en ser violetas, cada vez que los veía se perdía en ellos. Sus labios carnosos de rosado fuerte parecían rogar ser besados. Cada vez que el muchacho tomaba uno de sus tan adorados cafés, Craig tenía terribles deseos de estar él en lugar de ese café, deseaba que los labios de ese rubio se posaran en los suyos y...

- "¡Demonios!"- maldijo mentalmente sacudiendo su cabeza, tratando por todos los medios de apartar esos pensamientos.- "Dije que no iba a enamorarme y no voy a cambiar de opinión."-sentenció.

Cuando salió del baño, se cambió, dejó algo de alimento a Stripes y bajó las escaleras trotando. Entró a la cocina y su hermana de inmediato apartó la mirada. Su madre lo miró con reproche y le sirvió el desayuno.

- ¿Hoy saldrás con tus amigos?- le preguntó su madre mientras le dejaba su desayuno en la mesa.

- Si. Hoy es la obra de Kenny e invitó a todo el grupo para que vayamos a verlo.- se llevó una tostada a la boca.

- Está bien. Hoy vendré más temprano para cuidar a tu hermana. Pero, ¿no podrías llevarla a ver la obra?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- Mhnho fruhfro, fesh funaf...

- Craig, no hables con la boca llena.- interrumpió su madre. Craig tragó.

- No puedo, es una obra que no es para menores de edad.- contestó bebiendo algo de leche.

- Yo ya he visto cosas que no son para menores... Y una de ellas la vi ésta mañana.- comentó la rubia, revolviendo un poco su cereal.

Craig no contestó pero le levantó el dedo medio. El transcurso del día fue algo bastante aburrido. No había demasiado que hacer y Craig ya había decidido qué ponerse para la noche. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, tomó su celular y llamó a Damien.

- _Hola Craig, ¿qué pasa?_- preguntó el Anticristo al otro lado del celular.

- Necesito saber qué demonios harán ustedes hoy a la noche. La obra empieza a las diez.

- _Si ya sé. Pip y yo pensamos ir juntos. Kyle y Stan nos verán allá; y Butters obviamente está allí con Kenny, ayudándole con las últimas cosas.- _mientras hablaba se escuchaba el sonido de unas tazas y una tetera.

- ¿Y Tweek?- preguntó, en parte por inercia y en parte porque quería saber lo que pasaría con el rubio nervioso.

- _Mmm... Déjame preguntar..._- Damien apartó el celular de su oído y llamó a Pip.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó dándole un corto beso en los labios.

- Craig pregunta qué haremos con Tweek.- Pip abre los ojos sorprendido pero luego sonríe con picardía.

- Dile que lo vaya a buscar él, así pasan un tiempo a solas.- le susurró.- Pero no le digas que es para que pasen un tiempo a solas, porque si metes la pata, te juro que no me tocarás en dos semanas.- agregó antes de retirarse sonriente.

- Pero...- Damien iba a protestar pero Pip se había ido. Gruñó y luego volvió a su teléfono.

- ¿Sigues ahí?- preguntó Craig al no volver a escuchar al otro moreno.

- _Tendrás_ _que ir a buscarlo y llevarlo tú, no podemos ir nosotros. ¿Puedes?_

- ...- Tucker lo pensó unos segundos, suspiró cerrando los ojos y los volvió a abrir.- Está bien, me queda de paso. Iré como a las nueve. Hay que ir y comer algo rápido antes de entrar.

- _Claro, como digas. Nos vemos._- Damien colgó rápidamente para evitar hablar más con el otro muchacho.

- ... Maldito bastardo...- murmuró algo molesto porque le cortaron así.

Se hicieron las siete y media, era mejor ya ir en busca de Tweek para llegar bien al teatro. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta de jean azul oscuro, una camiseta manga larga negra por debajo, unos vaqueros color beige y unos tennis negros, además de su típico gorro azul que siempre lo acompañó. Tomó sus llaves y le dirigió una última mirada a su hermana.

- Mamá llegará en un rato. Por amor a Dios, no le abras a nadie desconocido.- advirtió Craig.

- Ya sé. Vete.- siguió mirando su programa de televisión.

Craig salió de la casa y tomó rumbo a la casa de los Tweak. Caminó a paso rápido por las calles y logró llegar en media hora. La señora Tweak lo recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tweek no salía hace mucho y el hecho que él saliera la ponía muy feliz. Invitó a Craig para que pasara a la sala mientras Tweek terminara. No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando el chico estaba listo.

- Y-ya estoy l-listo, C-Craig.- el rubio apareció del baño, seguramente terminando de prepararse.

Craig abrió los ojos ampliamente al verlo. Llevaba una camiseta blanca bien abrochada, una chaqueta verde sin abrochar con franjas amarillas que iban de los hombros a las mangas, unos jeans apretados negros y unas zapatillas verdes. El moreno sintió una vocecita dentro de él diciendo: "¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí! ¡Quítale todo eso, lleva demasiada ropa!" Sacudió levemente la cabeza.

- ¿T-te encuen-tras b-bien?- el rubio se acercó un poco a Tucker, preocupándose un poco por la reacción del rubio.

- Si, estoy bien...- Craig se rascó la mejilla derecha. Miró a Tweek de arriba abajo, examinándolo, hurgándolo, desnudándolo...- Te... te ves bien.- atinó a decir.

- ¡Oh, g-gracias!- Tweek se ruborizó violentamente.- Tú t-también t-te vez bien.- bajó un poco la vista, tratando de que no se le viera el sonrojo.

- Bueno, vamos.- Craig se volteó, de repente estaba sintiendo que hacia demasiado calor.

- Tweek, recuerda no venir muy tarde.- la señora Tweak se paró junto a la puerta y observó a su hijo irse con Craig.

- ¡N-nos vemos, m-mamá!- saludó el chico, agitando su mano.

Empezaron a caminar uno junto al otro, en silencio. A su lado los autos pasaban rápidamente y la gente caminaba tratando de llegar a casa antes de que se levantara el frío. Tweek se sentía muy nervioso, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tirarse de las mangas de su chaqueta o tirarse sus mechones de cabello. De vez en cuando miraba a Craig de reojo y se ruborizó levemente al verlo tan bien vestido, al contemplar lo bien que se veía con su ropa.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Craig, sintiéndose observado.

- ¡Gah! ¡L-lo siento! ¡N-o qu-quería...!- se disculpó completamente apenado.

- No hay problema, no necesitas disculparte.- el moreno esbozó una media sonrisa, le gustaba ver al chico así. El camino siguió tranquilo hasta que...

- Hola maricas.- ese saludo sólo podía venir de una persona en el mundo.

- No molestes gordo.- Craig llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta de jean.- Estamos apurados.

- Vamos Craig, ¿no somos amigos?- preguntó pasándole un brazo por el hombro al moreno.

- No, no lo somos. Y lárgate antes de que te golpee.

- Vas a ver la obra de Kenny, ¿no? Pues vamos juntos porque yo también voy.- sonrió con inocencia fingida mientras le pasaba el otro brazo por los hombros a Tweek.

- Mierda... ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta por el bosque a ver si tenemos suerte, te pierdes y desapareces de nuestras vidas?- Craig sonaba bastante molesto por la interrupción del gordo Cartman.

- No seas malo Craig, hoy no vengo a molestar ni nada. A lo único que vengo es para acompañarlos al teatro.

Craig decidió ignorar por completo a Eric mientras seguía hablando de lo genial que era, de lo bien que le iba, de sus ideas nazis, y más. Si ya de por si no lo aguantaba, ahora que había estado a solas con Tweek le molestaba el doble. Gracias a Dios llegaron al teatro a tiempo para encontrarse con Kyle y Stan. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos mientras que Stan fulminaba a Cartman con la mirada.

- Hola Craig, hola Tweek.- saludo Broflovski sonriente, Stan los saludó con la mano.

- H-hola.

- Hmp.- Craig sacó un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar muy tranquilamente.

- Hola judío.- miró a Kyle.- Hola hippie marica.- esta vez miró a Stan.

- Si no fuera porque estoy de buen humor te rompería la cara gordo de mierda.- le dijo Marsh frunciendo el seño.

- ¿Y por qué estas de buen humor? ¿Pasaste un muy buen rato con la rata judía antes de venir?- Cartman soltó una carcajada y Stan se esforzó en no perder su auto control y matarlo ahí mismo.

- Bueno, al menos él si tiene a alguien que lo pone de buen humor, tú ni eso tienes.- contraatacó Tucker, soltando el humo de su cigarrillo.

- ¿¡Y tú qué sabes! ¡Yo tengo una buena vida sexual, para que sepas!

- Si, lo sé. Pero al menos Stan no tiene que pagarla.- se burló. Cartman enrojeció de ira. La pareja rió fuertemente.

- ¡Chupame las bolas, Tucker!

- ¿Qué no pagas para que alguien te haga eso?- otra vez atacó, regocijándose mientras Cartman enrojecía cada vez más. Entonces vio y escuchó lo más hermoso del mundo: Tweek estaba riéndose. Ese sonido era melodioso, suave al igual que esa sonrisa.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar por esto, Craig Tucker! ¡Lo pagarás!- Cartman entró al teatro sólo y se perdió entre la gente que salía y entraba.

- Que se meta sus amenazas en donde no le da la luz.- gruñó el skater tirando las cenizas de su cigarrillo al suelo. Pasaron unos minutos más y se veía venir a Damien y Pip a la distancia.- Al fin se dignaron a venir. ¿Qué se quedaron haciendo?

- ¡Ah, ya cállate Craig! No te metas en lo que no te importa.- se quejó el de ojos carmesí mientras venia junto al ojiazul de la mano.

- ¿Vamos a comer algo antes de la función?- preguntó Kyle sonriente.

- ¡Si!- exclamó el resto.

Más tarde, ya en el teatro y en sus asientos...

- "Esto parece a propósito."-pensó Craig.

No era para menos. Butters, Stan, Kyle, Tweek, él, Damien y Pip estaban sentados en los asientos del diez al diecisiete, uno al lado del otro en primera fila. No era que le incomodara, en lo absoluto... pero daba la casualidad de que sus manos se rozaban sutilmente de vez en cuando. Se preguntaba si Kenny tendría que ver en eso...

**- Mini Flashback-**

- Esta entrada asegúrate de dársela a Tweek y esta a Craig.- dijo el rubio mientras le daba las entradas a Butters.

- Pero Kenny, éstas están juntas al igual que las otras.- le comentó observándolo con duda.

- Exacto.- sonrió con picardía, Butters también lo hizo al captar la idea.

**- Fin Mini Flashback-**

- "Nah, ni Kenny es tan inteligente..."- se corrigió al instante... El pobre no sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

La obra empezó bien. Kenny se lucía en su actuación de lo bueno que era. La obra trataba de un joven príncipe que se fugó de su hogar para poder vivir una vida tranquila y poder casarse de alguien a quien amara. Kenny, interpretando al príncipe, llega a un pueblo vecino y se enamora de una joven plebeya que conoció allí. Otra mujer, de clase media también se enamora de él e intenta seducirlo. Hasta el momento así iba la historia porque hicieron un pequeño receso de quince minutos.

- V-vuelvo en-seguida.- dijo Tweek al levantarse y caminar hasta el pasillo. Cuando se levantó Craig lo siguió con la mirada y no pudo evitar, aunque luego se patearía internamente por lo eso, se quedó viendo el bonito trasero que tenia el rubio.

- Pervertido.- murmuró divertido Damien junto a él apoyado en su mano izquierda, Pip y Butters contenían la risa con sus manos, Kyle se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no estallar a carcajadas y Stan... bueno, Stan le levantó el dedo gordo de su mano dando a entender que lo que había hecho estaba bien.- Si quieres te doy la dirección de un hotel, pide una habitación a mi nombre y...

- Cállate hijo de puta.- Craig le enseñó el dedo medio muy molesto, tratando de no ahorcar al moreno junto a él con su chaqueta.

Pasaron unos minutos y Tweek no volvía. Craig movía su pierna muy nervioso, no podía dejar de pensar en dónde estaba. Trató de relajarse pensando en que el baño estaba lleno, en que estaba lejos, en que se tardaba por sus necesidades, lo que fuera lo estaba retrasando y no pasaba nada. Maldita sea, en siete minutos (si, los tenia bien contados) terminaba el descanso y el rubio no venia. No estaba preocupado ni nada, claro que no, lo único que pasaba era que se iba a perder el resto de la obra y... Oh, a quién engaño, él estaba preocupado porque el rubio no estaba sentado justo al lado suyo.

- Ya vuelvo.- se levantó decidido, quería ir a buscarlo.

- ¿Vas a busc-?- Kyle iba a preguntar pero Butters le tapó la boca con una mano.

- Está bien p-pero no te tardes.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras...

Tweek estaba en el baño, lavándose la cara tratando de calmarse un poco. Temblaba mucho, estaba muy nervioso. Observó su mano derecha, la mano que rozaba la de Craig. No podía evitarlo, rozarlo era algo tan maravilloso... Pero esto estaba mal, no podía estar con Craig. ¿Qué pasaría si se lo dijera? Seguramente se burlaría de él o lo golpearía o lo mataría... Bueno, tal vez eso último no. Eso era demasiada presión para él. Tweek no soportaría que lo lastimara de ese modo. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero se apresuró a secarlas. Tendría que evitar a Craig, tendría que alejarse de él.

- "¿Por qué me enamoré tanto de él?"- se preguntó. Ya no valía la pena negarlo, se había enamorado de ese chico desde hace años y ahora ese sentimiento había revivido.

Se secó las manos y la cara. Debería apurarse si quería ver el resto de la obra. Luchaba internamente tratando de que las lágrimas no se desbordaran. Cuando llegó a la mitad del pasillo se encontró con la fuente de sus pensamientos: Craig Tucker. Venía acercándose de a poco, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Tweek se quedó estático en el pasillo, con el corazón golpeando contra su pecho como si fuera a salir.

- Te esperábamos y como no volvías te vine a buscar.-le dijo una vez se detuvo frente al rubio.

- ¡Gah! P-pues no de-berías preocuparte pu-por mí...- le dijo intentando ser algo cortante.

- Tweek...- Tucker observó detenidamente al rubio y notó sus ojos cristalinos.- ¿Estuviste llorando?- le preguntó levantándole el rostro por la barbilla. Tweek se sonrojó violentamente.

- No, e-estoy b-bi-en.- trató de separarse y pasar a un lado de Craig pero este le iba cerrando el paso.- ¡D-déjame p-pasar! ¡Gah!- Craig le había cerrado el paso completamente apoyando su brazo como barrera y arrinconando al rubio contra la pared. Tweek se sintió como un conejo indefenso en las garras del lobo feroz, a punto de devorarlo.- ¡Oh, Dios! La o-obra está empe-zando.- Tweek trató de apartar el brazo de Craig pero no se lo permitió.

- ¿Qué te pasa Tweek?

**Kyuubi: Bueno se los dejo hasta aquí y-**

**Sheza: Como te atrevas a cortar la historia a esta altura te juro que vas a desear no haber nacido.**

**Kyuubi: O.O! E-era una broma, si! E-en seguida lo sigo ^^"!**

- ¡N-nada!

- No me mientas, hay algo que te pasa y no quieres contarlo.- Craig acercó su rostro un poco más al de Tweek. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de éste último y eso hizo que el moreno sintiera que le estrujaban el corazón.- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hice algo que te molestó?

- N-no... Ngh... Yo no... Ngh...- casi no se le entendía lo que decía debido a los sollozos y sus temblores. De repente, Craig acarició su rostro con su mano libre pero sólo hizo que más lágrimas salieran.

Craig lo observó unos instantes e hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió en ese momento y acercó su rostro al de Tweek. No quería asustar al chico más de lo que estaba así que, cerrando los ojos, rozó levemente sus labios con los suyos propios. El cuerpo de Tweek dejó de temblar para tensarse, pero Craig no quería detenerse. Besó esos labios dulces y tan deseados suavemente y con calma. Tweek abrió los ojos de par en par y durante un instante sintió a su corazón detenerse, parecía un sueño olvidado vuelto realidad, un placentero sueño olvidado vuelto realidad. Lentamente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación y correspondió al beso con timidez. Craig sonrió internamente cuando sintió la aprobación del chico y llevó su mano izquierda a la cintura del rubio, aún manteniendo su otro brazo contra la pared. Se acercó al delgado cuerpo del rubio para tenerlo cerca, para sentirlo más, para disfrutar más.

Tweek se aferró al pecho de Craig como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si tuviera miedo de que su imaginación le jugara una mala broma, temiendo que de repente se despertara de un sueño. Supo que no era un sueño cuando sintió al moreno morderle levemente el labio inferior para que abriera la boca y así poder introducir su lengua en esa cavidad. Tweek ahora se aferró al cuello de Craig mientras éste lo abrazaba con ambos brazos en la cintura, profundizando el beso. Los dos iniciaron una pequeña lucha por el dominio del otro pero Craig no tardó en ganarla y en llevar el ritmo del beso al que Tweek se adaptó con facilidad.

No supieron mucho cuánto estuvieron así pero por falta de oxígeno se tuvieron que separar. No les importó si los habían visto, si había empezado la obra, nada; sólo importaban ellos dos.

- C-Craig...- suspiró.

- Tweek... Yo...- iba a iniciar otro beso pero...

- ¡Al fin los encontramos! ¿Por qué se tardaron tan... to tiempo?- Stan llegó corriendo por el pasillo oscuro para interrumpir la escena y se detuvo a unos pasos de los chicos cuando los vio. **(Sheza: Tú maldito bastardo hijo de...!)**- Ehhh...

- ¡Stan, amigo! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí!- exclamó el moreno mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su jersey marrón. Craig tenia una venita palpitante en la sien de lo enojado que estaba y, más que nunca, el impulso de matar al joven Marsh le era casi incontenible.- ¿Por qué no te vas y luego te alcanzamos?

- Si, se nota que estas rebosante de alegría y...- Stan calló temiendo por su vida.- Me retiro pero... ¿Podrías bajarme?- pidió. Del impulso, Craig había levantado fácilmente a Stan tres centímetros por encima del suelo.

- Está bien, pero lárgate.- al momento de dejarlo bajar, llegó Kyle.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó descolocado.

Craig gruñó fuertemente y se alejó de ellos rumbo al escenario para ver la obra. Kyle miró a Stan como diciéndole '¿Qué hiciste ahora?' y Tweek se llevó una mano a la boca para tocar sus labios.

- Es mejor que vayamos a ver la obra, Tweek.- comentó Broflovski. El otro asintió sonriendo y se fue con los demás.

**Kyuubi****: Ahora si es seguro terminar? *se esconde detrás de una silla***

**Sheza****: si, ya estoy contenta ^^! Qué bueno que logré convencerte!**

**Kyuubi****: Me alegro que te gustara amiguita ¬¬ Y eso que escribí este capítulo sin dormir...**

**Sheza****: Bueno, seguro a los fans les gustó!**

**Kyuubi****: Eso lo dirán ellos dejando sus comentarios! Muchísimas gracias por dejarme sus reviews en el capítulo anterior! Ayudaron mucho!**

**Sheza****: Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo ^^!**

**Kyuubi****: Un saludo y que la pasen muy bien!**

**Sheza****: A propósito... Hay un maravilloso botón que aparecerá después de este comentario... Presiónenlo y dejen comentario si quieren un lemmon ;D!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola! Cómo les va gente? Primero que nada, mil gracias por los reviews! Y ahora un anuncio muy importante!**

**Sheza****: En los próximos episodios tendremos el placer de contar con la ayuda de Ivan-sensei!**

**Kyuubi****: Él es un genio de las venganzas y planeará la venganza de Cartman ^^!**

**Ivan-sensei****: Pronto verán lo que es una venganza de verdad... Muajajajaja!**

**Kyuubi****: ... Sabes, Sheza? Me estoy arrepintiendo de pedirle al sensei que nos ayude en esto T-T**

**Sheza****: yo también T_T**

**Kyuubi****: Disfruten el capítulo!**

La obra siguió con normalidad, de vez en cuando las miradas de Craig y Tweek se cruzaban, pero el último la apartaba al instante y la centraba en el escenario, sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de ello. Craig llevó su mano y la puso sobre la de Tweek, apretándola suavemente. El rubio se sentía tan feliz pero a la vez se sentía tan mal... No se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba tres filas más atrás. Allí, sentado, estaba Cartman mirándolos con ira contenida. Su venganza sería algo que disfrutaría y mucho.

Finalizada la obra, el grupo formado por los ocho se reunió en la salida del teatro.

- Bueno chicos, muchas gracias por haber visto la obra.- agradeció McCormick sonriente y abrazando a Butters.

- Fue un placer. Además la obra fue un éxito. ¡Casi todo el público se puso de pie para aplaudir!- comentó Pip.

- Jejeje si ustedes dicen...- Kenny se rascó la cabeza, algo ruborizado.

- ¿Y ahora qué harán?- preguntó Kyle tomado de la mano de Stan.

- Bueno, creo que nos iremos a casa. Nos veremos mañana, ¿no?- preguntó Kenny mientras él y Butters se volteaban para marcharse.

- Claro. Que descansen.- todos saludaron al par de rubios que se marchaba tranquilamente por la calle.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Damien volteó a ver a Tweek. Le susurró algo al oído a Pip y éste último sonrió.

- Bueno, creo que mejor nosotros nos iremos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- le dio un tierno beso a su querido moreno y miró a Kyle.- Ustedes también, ¿no Kyle?- le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Nosotros?- le tomó 0.3 segundos darse cuenta.- ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Tenemos que hacer algunas cosas y además debemos levantarnos temprano!- Kyle agarró del brazo a Stan y comenzó a arrastrarlo para irse.- ¡Vamos Stan!

- ¿Pero qué es eso tan importante? No recuerdo que debamos levantarnos tempra- ¡Uff!- Kyle se había sacado un guante y se lo metió en la boca al moreno.

- ¡Nos vemos!- y así, el moreno y el pelirrojo se fueron, seguidos de Damien y Pip.

Craig y Tweek se quedaron unos momentos allí, de pie, uno junto al otro. El silencio entre los dos era algo incómodo, ninguno se animaba a decir una palabra. Tweek quería saber el significado de ese beso, esa manera de tomarle la mano y esas miradas llenas de sentimientos. Craig se encendió un cigarrillo y luego de dar una larga calada rompió el silencio.

- Será mejor que te lleve a casa, ya es tarde.- ofreció.

- ¡Gah! S-si.

De esa forma se marcharon de vuelta a casa. Al ser sábado a la noche las calles se iban llenando de gente que iba y venia para ir de fiesta. Pasaron por el parque donde Craig siempre iba con los chicos a practicar. Allí habían tres chico y dos niñas de alrededor de quince años cada uno estaba riendo juntos. Uno de ellos, tomando su skate se largó a reír fuertemente mientras daba palmaditas en el hombro de su amigo.

- ¡No te preocupes, hombre! ¡Voy a ganar el torneo junior y te mostraré que no hay nada que no pueda hacer! ¡Seré el mejor!

Craig y Tweek se detuvieron y contemplaron la escena. Craig se sintió algo identificado ya que él quería hacer exactamente lo mismo que ese muchacho, pero eso había quedado en el pasado y por ahora no tenia los mismos deseos de competir en algún torneo como en ese entonces. Tweek, al contrario, sintió como si fuera una especie de Déjà Vu, una situación ya vivida antes. Le recordó a cuando tenía quince años.

**-Flashback-**

_- Enserio, Tweek. Te prometo que ganaré el torneo junior y te mostraré que no hay absolutamente nada que no pueda hacer.- el chico de ojos grises acarició tiernamente el cabello del rubio._

_- ¡Gah! ¿P-pero c-cómo harás e-so?- le preguntó._

_- Mientras tú estés conmigo podré hacer cualquier cosa.- se inclina y le besa los labios con ternura._

_- Jejejeje... n-no creo tener nada es-pecial...- comentó Tweek, temblando levemente._

_- No digas eso, Tweek... Tú eres muy especial, eres mi chico especial.- el castaño acarició el rostro del ojiazul y luego lo abrazó.- Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo._

**-Fin Flashback-**

- Tweek... Tweek...- el rubio despertó de su recuerdo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó viendo los ojos llorosos de Tweek.

- S-si, estoy b-bien... Sólo... re-cordaba.-contestó tallándose los ojos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, seguro... Va-mos a c-casa...

Y así lo hicieron. Por respeto a Tweek, Craig guardó silencio y no hizo ninguna pregunta, cosa que Tweek agradeció de corazón.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde la obra de teatro de Kenny y todos hablaban del exitoso papel interpretado por él y sus compañeros de elenco. Todos menos una persona. Cartman había quedado realmente herido por lo que pasó esa noche en el teatro; es verdad él siempre había pagado por sexo desde su primera vez, eso lo deprimía un poco, pero no iba a dejar que un imbécil como Craig lo humillara en frente de todos. Dentro de su perversa y enferma mente un plan se estaba gestando.

**-Flashback-**

_Luego de la obra, esa noche Cartman caminó sólo por el pueblo, meditando, pensando, planeando, quería lastimar a Craig pero no físicamente. Cualquiera puede blandir un arma y lastimar a alguien, pero el verdadero dolor está en la mente y en el corazón... y ahí es donde él quería lastimarlo._

_- Malditos maricones, humillándome a mí, a Cartman, pero no va a quedar así. Craig va a pagar por esto, lo juro. ¡Lo juro por mi madre!_

_Cartman corrió hacia su departamento, hacia ya un tiempo que vivía sólo en su propio mundo donde podía hacer de las suyas. En cuanto llegó fue al baño y se miró al espejo un largo rato. Siempre había sido el gordito del pueblo, seguía siendo gordo ahora pero no tanto como en esa época de cuando era niño, tenía un poco de acné en la cara y el cabello grasoso._

_- Oh, Craig... voy a lastimarte donde más te duela...- Murmuró luego de un rato.- Donde más te duela..._

_Cartman estalló en risas y le dio un puñetazo al espejo._

**-Fin Flashback-**

- Primero lo primero...- tomó su celular y empezó a buscar los números en su lista. Cartman sabía que en primera instancia se negarían, pero insistiría para poder cumplir su cometido.

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas abiertas y despertó sonriente viendo el día soleado que se presentaba por la ventana.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hoy hace un lindo día!- Butters se estiró en la cama, bostezando.- Kenny, amor... Despierta, ya es hora de levantarse.- sacudió levemente al rubio junto a él.

- Hmmm...- se quejó. Rápidamente abrazó a Stotch y lo ubicó debajo de él.- No quiero despertar ahora.- lo besó en el cuello.- Quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

- Pero hoy es un día hermoso, podemos salir y...- Butters se vio interrumpido por el celular de Kenny comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Quién será?- tomó su celular y vio el nombre en el identificador de llamadas. Frunció el seño.- Es el gordo de Cartman.- gruño, pero de todas formas atendió.- ¿Hola? ... Si, está conmigo. ¿Qué quieres? ... ¿Qué?

- Enserio, Kyle. Últimamente Craig y Tweek están muy juntos y me parece que estarán juntos en menos de lo que canta un gallo.- dijo orgulloso el inglés Pip.

- Eso espero. Stan me contó lo que pasó el día de la obra. Dijo que se estaban besando cuando él llegó y los interrumpió.- comentó el pelirrojo.

- No te ofendas pero Stan es un poco torpe.

- Si, lo sé Pip. Pero bueno, yo lo amo así como es.- en eso el celular de Pip sonó.

- Oh, disculpa Kyle.- atendió su celular.- Hola, ¿quién habla?- la sonrisa del rubio se esfumó y dio lugar a un gesto de sorpresa.- ¿Cartman?- Kyle lo miró confundido.- No, estoy con Kyle... ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

- Enserio, eres un idiota.- regañó Damien a Craig.

- ¿Y yo por qué?- se quejó fumando un cigarro, estaba en su rato de descanso del trabajo.

- Porque tienes que ser más directo. Debes ir, agarrarlo de los hombros tirarlo en la cama y violártelo.- le dijo con simpleza. El hombre junto a él lo miró como si fuera un pervertido. (N/A: Y lo era xD)

- Cálmate. ¿Cómo crees que le dicen? ¿Damien Thorn, el hijo de Satanás?- ironizó Stan, llegando de haber estado sirviendo una mesa.

- Jajaja muy gracioso, mira cómo me río.- Damien lo miró molesto. En eso, recibe un mensaje del celular de Pip al suyo.- ¿Y esto?

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta un curioso Stan.

- Pip dice que todos debemos ir a la cafetería de los Tweak porque... ¿¡Eh!- decir que casi salta de la banqueta y que así todos en el lugar lo miraron es decir poco.

- ¿Qué dice?- preguntó extrañado Tucker.

- Dice que Cartman quiere hablar con todos nosotros, con los ocho... Eso incluye a Tweek.- contestó Damien.

Los tres se miraron los unos a los otros, sin poder creer lo que decía. Miraron el mensaje y efectivamente decía eso. Stan llamó a Kyle para asegurarse de lo que decía era verdad y, obviamente, Kyle dijo que era verdad. Todos se reunieron allí a la hora acordada, dudando si era la opción correcta.

- ¿Y si es una trampa?- preguntó Butters, frotándose los nudillos nerviosamente.

- No te preocupes, no hará nada.- Kenny trató de calmar a su pareja abrazándolo por la cintura.

Todos estaban allí, incluso Stan y Craig habían dejado de trabajar aprovechando que no había mucha gente esa tarde de sábado. Butters y Kenny sentados contra la ventana, Damien y Pip sentados justo a la derecha de ellos, Kyle y Tweek sentados a la izquierda y Craig y Stan se sentaron a los bordes por si tenían que salir a su trabajo. El único que faltaba era Cartman. En eso se escuchó la campanilla del café abrirse y entró un extraño Cartman.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando él llegó, lo vieron cambiado tanto física como mentalmente. Cartman había cambiado en el transcurso de las últimas semanas, se lo veía más flaco, con un corte de pelo nuevo y también ropas nuevas. Se sentó ubicándose en una silla frente a todos y los miró, se podía notar una mirada triste en sus ojos.

- Gracias por venir muchachos, sé que no me lo merezco.- comenzó diciendo con la mirada baja.

- Claro que no te lo mereces gordo, después de cómo nos tratas desde hace años.- le dijo Kyle apuntándolo con un dedo acusador. Cartman bajo la mirada

- Lo sé, de eso quiero hablar. No quiero darles el discurso de que cambié y de que soy otra persona, pero algo dentro de mí cambió la noche que estuvimos en el teatro, realmente me dolió lo que dijo Craig, me dolió porque tiene razón, porque no estoy haciendo nada con mi vida.- todos lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, no podían creer las palabras que salían de la boca de Eric Cartman, el tipo que siempre los insultaba y abusaba ahora se disculpaba. Antes de que pudiera expresar Craig lo interrumpió violentamente, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa y levantándose al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Cállate gordo, nos estas engañando! ¡Esto seguro no es más que una de tus estúpidas bromas! ¡No logras engañar a nadie!- en cuanto se levantó y se disponía a seguir trabajando escuchó un sollozo. Se dio vuelta lentamente esperando que no sea lo que él pensaba. Cartman estaba mirando hacia abajo y se veían lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

- Estoy hablando en serio, quiero cambiar.- decía mientras las lágrimas surcaban su cara.- No quiero ser así, me doy asco.

Todos se quedaron callados, Craig se quedó parado en donde estaba, no podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba.

- Lo siento muchachos.- dijo Cartman secándose la cara con la mano.- No debería haberlos citado, tienen razones de más para odiarme y no espero que me perdonen. Sólo espero poder redimirme de mis malas acciones.

Se levantó y se fue antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, no podían creerlo. ¿Cartman? ¿Redimirse? Parecían dos palabras que no podían mezclarse, todos reasumieron sus tareas habituales. Craig y Stan volvieron al trabajo, un tanto confusos, Tweek se quedó allí tomando su café nerviosamente, y los demás volvieron a sus casas sin saber qué pensar.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- le preguntó Craig a Stan mientras limpiaba unas tazas y las guardaba en la estantería.

- Si te dijera te mentiría.- contestó limpiando la barra y arrojando las cenizas de los ceniceros al bote de basura.- Cartman es un maestro del engaño, pero...- Stan se detuvo unos segundos.- Pero esta vez... Creí haber visto, por un segundo, un brillo de verdad en sus ojos.

- ¿Tú crees que sea verdad?- Craig se volteó a ver al moreno.

- No tengo idea...- Stan aún le daba la espalda.- Pero te puedo jurar que no es muy común ver a Cartman tan cambiado...- esta vez Marsh volteó a verlo.- No sé tú, pero yo lo vigilaré un tiempo.

- Yo también. No permitiré que se salga con la suya.

Por la calle principal se podía ver a Cartman caminando sólo, con la mirada gacha y un nudo en la garganta. Siempre había sido un maestro del engaño y decepción, mientras levantaba la mirada se podía apreciar una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa maligna, el plan había comenzado bien.

Pasaron seis días desde ese encuentro con Cartman en la cafetería. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora Craig había empezado a trabajar de lunes a domingo, con un domingo por medio de descanso. Esto ayudaba mucho a Stan puesto que él trabajaba mucho los días de semana. Ese día llovía terriblemente en South Park, nadie se atrevía a salir de sus casas más que para ir a sus trabajos o por algo urgente.

- Qué lluvia más horrible...- comentó Stan mientras se asomaba por la puerta del lugar.- Hoy es viernes, seguro que alguien vendrá más tarde.

- Dicen que va a seguir lloviendo hasta mañana por la noche.- contestó el otro moreno fumando un cigarrillo.

- Que lastima, yo que pensaba ir a casa de Kyle hoy...- se lamentó Marsh.

- Vamos, Marsh, como si no tuvieran ya bastante diversión cuando se ven.- le dijo Craig, mirándolo despreocupadamente.

- Cállate, Tucker. Al menos yo no soy tan lento como tú.- atacó el ojiazul sonriente recostándose en el umbral de la puerta abierta.

- Tú no te metas en mi vida privada, no te importa.- Craig miró molesto cómo el otro se reía. Así estuvieron unos segundo hasta que el rostro de Stan se puso serio, algo que mostraba clara evidencia de que no quería seguir bromeando.

- Enserio te lo digo, Craig. Conozco a Tweek desde que éramos niños y en estos dos años y medio que llevo trabajando aquí se volvió un muy buen amigo mío. No lo hagas sufrir más de lo que ya sufrió.- el rostro de Stan siguió con la expresión seria y no cambió. El de Craig, pasó de molesto a confundido. En ese momento, entró Tweek a la cafetería desde la puerta que daba a su casa.- Hola Tweek.

- Hola.

- H-hola Stan, C-Craig...- el rubio venia vestido con una camisa negra y un pantalón de gamuza marrón. En una mano llevaba su paraguas y en la otra llevaba tres jazmines. Avanzó con la mirada baja hacia la puerta y Stan le dio paso libre.

- Ten cuidado cuando camines, ¿si?, no vaya a ser que pises un cable.- pidió el moreno. El otro asintió.- Mándale saludos de mi parte...- le dijo justo antes de que abriera su paraguas y saliera. Stan suspiró una vez el chico se fue.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Craig algo celoso. ¿A quién iba a ver Tweek? El otro lo miró sin entender.- ¿Adónde va y con quién va Tweek?- Stan medio sonrió, era la primera vez que veía a Craig celoso.

- Si quieres te puedo contar algunas cosas interesantes de Tweek... Pero debes prometer que luego me dirás todo lo que sientes por él.- negoció el moreno. Craig asintió después de pensarlo un momento.- Bien.- cerró la puerta y se acercó a la barra para hacer café.- ¿Recuerdas a Brian O'Coxman?

- Si. Llegó cuando estábamos en quinto grado.

- Bueno. No sé si recordarás que él era un buen amigo de Damien y Pip.- Craig asintió.- ¿Recuerdas su apariencia?- negó.- Seguro que cuando llevaste a Tweek a su habitación hace un tiempo habrás visto algunas fotos... Si viste la de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises, ése era él.

- "Ya veo... conque eso era..."- pensó el ojiverde mientras Stan le daba su café.

- Cuando tú estabas embobado con Clyde, ese chico se fue acercando a Token y Tweek. Así se hicieron amigos en poco tiempo. Yo lo conocí cuando empecé a trabajar aquí: un chico muy agradable que se preocupaba por Tweek, lo respetaba, lo mimaba... En fin, todo lo que se merecía. Llegó un momento en el sexto grado que Brian se sintió atraído por Tweek. No sé lo que le vio, pero Tweek hizo que Brian cayera enamorado de él. Entonces...

- Se pusieron de novios...- continuó Craig. Sin quererlo, decir eso le dejó un sabor algo amargo en la boca que trató de eliminar tomando un sorbo de café.

- Precisamente. Debo decir que tú y él eran bastante diferentes de personalidad. Pero había algo en lo que tú y él se parecían: Los dos eran skaters increíbles. "Y debe ser por eso que Tweek está muerto por ti."- finalizó en sus pensamientos. Craig levantó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Cómo no había competido contra ese chico antes?

- Ya veo... Es curioso...- comentó Craig dando otro sorbo a su café.

- Desde los once hasta los quince los dos estuvieron juntos.- Stan sonrió tomando de su café.- A Tweek se le veía muy feliz y poco a poco sus tics se iban calmando. Tendrías que haberlo visto, era genial verlos juntos. Pero...- Stan hizo una pausa y su mirada se volvió triste.

- ¿Pero...?

- ¿Recuerdas el torneo al que nosotros te insistimos para que participaras pero no querías?- le preguntó.

- Si, pero recuerdo que después se suspendió.

- Bueno... Brian le había prometido a Tweek que iba a ganar ese torneo y mostrar lo bueno que era... Pero no pudo...

- Perdió el torneo.- dedujo Craig llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca y antes de encenderlo miró a Stan, que negó.

- Más que eso. Pasó muy rápido, casi sin poderse darse cuenta. Según dijeron era porque iba a demasiada velocidad en su skate y se salió de la pista al momento de saltar para hacer un giro. Estaba en la pista más alta y salió volando unos dos metros hacia arriba. Cayó al suelo desde una altura de más de cinco metros, golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente.- a Craig se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca.

- ¿Y él...?- pero se detuvo antes de terminar la oración.

- No. Cayó en coma y así estuvo desde entonces... hasta hoy.- Stan dejó su taza de café en la barra para observar la expresión confusa de Tucker.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó finalmente.

- Damien me dijo que se enteró por Pip que Tweek dijo que no había marcha atrás. Brian no sobreviviría sin el respirador y al no despertar estaba ocupando un lugar que podría estar usando alguien más y que tendría posibilidades de vivir... Y... después de mucho debate y de muchas peticiones por parte de los padres de Brian se decidió que era mejor para Brian desconectarlo.- Stan le dirigió una mirada triste a Tucker, que dejó caer su encendedor y dejó la taza de café junto a la de Marsh.- Por eso en estos días estuvo tan pensativo. Hoy fue a darle su último adiós.

- ... "Tweek..."- Craig no podía hablar. El pobre chico había sufrido mucho y pretendía que nada le pasaba.

- Bueno... *suspiro*, lo prometido es deuda. Luego de que termines de fumar ese cigarrillo quiero que me digas todo lo que sientes por Tweek.

Stan dejó su taza para lavar y luego volvió a su lugar junto a la puerta. Craig se ubicó junto a él y ahí fumó su cigarrillo. Todo el rato en silencio, los dos, viendo la lluvia caer y a la gente pasar. A Tucker se le pasaba a cada rato la historia que Stan le había contado. Ese rubio inocente había sufrido mucho y ahora estaba en ese hospital, despidiéndose de la persona que amaba y que lo amaba. Al principio había estado celoso de ese muchacho, pero ahora todo había cambiado, ya no podía sentirse celoso de ese chico.

Pasó una hora, Craig ya había terminado de fumar su cigarrillo y Stan aún no le había preguntado nada. El silencio incómodo se rompió.

- Yo... no sé exactamente lo que siento por él. Sólo sé que cuando lo veo mi corazón late muy fuerte, que cuando lo veo a los ojos no puedo evitar sentirme tan tranquilo y... cuando lo besé...- inconcientemente se llevó una mano a los labios.- Sentí algo que no había sentido con nadie jamás... ni con Clyde...- volteó a ver a Stan, que sonreía felizmente.- No sonrías de esa forma tan estúpida.

- Lo siento, pero es raro verte expresando tus sentimientos así a otras personas. Yo también me sentí así cuando descubrí que me enamoraba de Kyle, es normal... Pero eso si, no te atrevas a lastimarlo. Ya todos nosotros sabemos cómo eres... y si lo lastimas te la verás con Kenny, con Damien y conmigo.- le advirtió sabiendo de ante mano la reputación de Craig.

- Si yo tengo algo con él, jamás le haría daño.- aseguró firmemente. Stan sonrió. El teléfono de la cafetería sonó y Stan fue a contestar.

- Cafetería de los Tweak, ¿qué se le ofrece?- hizo una pequeña pausa.- ¡Kyle! ¿Cómo te está yendo en tu pasantía en el hospital? ... ¿Qué? ... ¿Cómo que no está?- Craig lo miró extrañado.- Debió haber huido... Entiendo, cerraré la cafetería e iré a buscarle.- colgó el teléfono y volteó a Craig.- Tweek desapareció.- le dijo.

- ¿¡Qué!- Craig sintió a su corazón detenerse un momento.

- Kyle dice que cuando estaba en pasantías en el hospital lo vio salir corriendo. No estaba seguro pero le pareció que lloraba. Seguramente está deprimido...- hubo un silencio.- Craig...- buscó al moreno con la mirada pero no lo encontró.- ¿Craig?

- ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!- Craig salió de la parte trasera cargando su mochila. Se sentó en una silla y se sacó los tennis para ponerse sus rollers.

- Yo te acompaño. Voy por mi bicicleta.- Stan corrió a buscar las llaves de la cafetería, dejó una nota rápida al Sr. Tweak y corrió hacia la calle en busca de su bici.

Con el negocio ya cerrado, se encontraron con el resto de los chicos e iniciaron una búsqueda de Tweek bajo la lluvia que caía cada vez con más fuerza..

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo a como de lugar! ¡No se descasará hasta encontrarlo!- dijo Craig con una fuerte preocupación llenando su cuerpo.

- ¡Si!- contestó el resto, casi tan preocupados como el moreno.

Se dividieron para iniciar la búsqueda de Tweek Tweak.

**Kyuubi****: Y... Terminamos!**

**Sheza****: Qué o.o?**

**Kyuubi****: Me refiero al capítulo, no al fic ¬¬**

**Sheza****: Ay, ya me asustaste -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, ya saben! Lo de siempre! Gracias por leer el capítulo y dejar sus comentarios! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Sheza****: Y no se olviden de incluir una carta amenazante a Kyuubi por hacer pasar a Tweek tan mal momento ^^!**

**Kyuubi****: Oye, yo no...!**

**Ivan-sensei****: Por qué no dejan de discutir? Estoy tratando de concentrar mis sentidos malignos para la venganza! *aura maligna***

**Kyuubi****: Sheza... *Kyuubi y Sheza se abrazan***

**Sheza****: Si...?**

**Kyuubi****: Tengo miedo TwT!**

**Sheza****: Siiii yo tambiéeeen!**

**Ivan-sensei****: Recuerden dejar sus reviews si no quieren ser víctimas de mi venganza... Muajaja!**

**Kyuubi****: Saludos y que la pasen bien!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente!**

**Sheza****: Cómo les vaaa?**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Hola.**

**Kyuubi****: Quería contestar a una pregunta que seguramente todos se estuvieron haciendo desde que empezamos a escribir el fic!**

**Sheza****: Bueno, la cosa es que nos han preguntado si estamos pegadas o vivimos juntas... y bueno, no es tan así... en realidad yo vivo a una calle de donde Kyu-chan vive ^^**

**Kyuubi****: Si, y como las universidades donde vamos están una al lado de la otra viajamos juntas y mientras estamos en receso escribimos en papel estas estupideces que decimos ahora xD**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Y yo la verdad ni sé qué demonios hago hablando aquí... Se supone que yo estoy en mi casa con la PC...**

**Kyuubi****: Sensei, usted quédese con nosotras y escriba, no se preocupe por lo demás ^^**

**Sheza****: Si, su responsabilidad es esa ^^**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Muy bien, mejor aún así tendré más tiempo para pensar... Vamos con el fic!**

Tweek corrió todo lo que pudo, como si corriendo pudiera dejar el dolor atrás de él, pero no podía. Recordaba momentos vividos con Brian.

_- Hola, Tweek... ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo?_

_- C-claro, Brian.- le toma de las manos._

El dolor lo seguía, el dolor que estaba con él iba a quedarse.

_- Sabes, Tweek, tú eres con la única persona que me siento cómodo... Me haces muy feliz.- lo besa._

_- Tú t-también, Brian..._

Corrió hasta llega al cementerio.

_- Prometo que siempre estaré contigo, Tweek_

En ese momento, Cartman había ido a visitar la tumba de su madre, y allí vio a Tweek. Esto no estaba planeado pero le venia como anillo al dedo verlo allí.

Tweek dejó de correr y se recostó al lado de una tumba y rompió en llanto.

_- Tweek... ¿Te casarías conmigo?- comentó de repente._

_- ¡Gah! ¡P-pero Brian, no podemos! ¡Te-nemos d-doce años!_

_- Tienes razón... somos muy jóvenes... ¡Ya sé!_

_- ¿Q-qué?_

_- Mira, cuando seamos mayores prometo que hablaré con tus padres para que nos dejen contraer matrimonio. ¿Te parece? ¿Aceptarías pasar tu vida conmigo?_

_- B-Brian... ¡Cla-ro q-que si!_

El dolor de esas imágenes era insoportable y creyó no aguantar más, cuando de pronto sintió una mano que le tocaba el hombro. Sobresaltado, se dio vuelta y se encontró con la cara de Eric. Se asusto al verlo allí y no supo qué decir.

- ¿Qué pasa Tweek? ¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó Cartman

- B-Brian... A q-quien amaba... murió- dijo Tweek mientras lloraba aun más. Cartman hizo una gran mueca de tristeza, pero en su mente todo estaba saliendo bien.

- Lo siento tanto, Tweek...- dijo Cartman mientras lo abrazaba, Tweek no entendía qué pasaba pero le reconfortó que alguien estuviera allí conteniéndolo. En ese momento pensó que Cartman realmente había cambiado.

Por otra parte, Craig tuvo una corazonada y salió a toda velocidad en sus rollers hacia el cementerio. Estaba desesperado y muy preocupado por el rubio ojiazul.

Cuando llegó, buscó desesperadamente por Tweek. Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, lo vio estaba sentado y llorando con Cartman al lado de él. Llegó con sus rollers a donde estaban y le dio a Cartman un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTES MALDITO!- gritó Craig, furioso.

- C-Craig, ¿qué haces? N-no me hizo nada, ngh, s-sólo estaba aquí con-migo...- dijo Tweek mientras Cartman se levantaba tranquilamente y se limpiaba la sangre que le salía del labio.

- Demonios...- Craig miró de Tweek a Cartman y viceversa. Al parecer sólo estaba reconfortándolo... Muy a pesar de Tucker, respiró hondo y se disculpó.- ... lo siento, Cartman, no sé lo que me pasó.

-Está bien, entiendo... Tengo mi fama echa, así que ya estoy acostumbrado.- dijo tranquilamente Cartman.- Adiós Tweek, lo siento mucho por Brian.

Cartman se alejó, sabia que tarde o temprano Craig iba a aparecer allí, pero no esperaba que lo golpeara. El odio dentro de él se arremolinaba como si fuera una gran tormenta que pronto desataría su furia.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Craig, sentándose junto a Tweek.

- Ngh...- Tweek sólo abrazó sus piernas a su pecho con fuerza.- Y-yo... N-no lo sé... Ngh... ¡N-no lo s-sé!- negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- Tweek, cálmate...- el moreno apoyó su mano húmeda sobre el empapado hombro de Tweek.

- ¿¡C-cómo quieres q-ue me c-calme!- Tweek levantó su vista furioso y con unos surcos de lágrimas mezclándose con la lluvia.- ¡T-tú no sa-sabes lo que es p-perder a alguien!

- ...- Craig tuvo que callar y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, en silencio. Tweek tenía razón, jamás había perdido a alguien de esa forma. Apretó el puño de su mano libre y se mordió el labio inferior.- De nada sirve que llores. Por más que llores Brian no va a revivir. Si se fue, se fue y punto.- Craig cerró los ojos sin querer ver esa mirada tan llena de tristeza del rubio, sentía que le estrujaba el corazón.

- P-pero... él... ¡Él f-fue el únic-co que me amó a-aunque era... así...- volvió a esconder su rostro entre su pecho y sus rodillas.

- Tweek...- En ese momento, a la distancia, venían Butters, Kenny y Pip, éste último con un paraguas.- Tweek, escucha...

- ¡N-no, no quiero! –Tweek se llevó ambas manos a sus oídos, sin querer escuchar lo que decía el ojiverde junto a él.- ¡S-sólo él m-me h-había amado! ¡N-nadie más m-me ama-ría como soy, ngh!

- ¿Hola? ¿Kyle? Soy Pip. Ven al cementerio ahora mismo, ¡deben ver esto!- Pip había empujado a Kenny y Butters detrás de una gruesa columna.- Si, ya, ahora, vengan.

Pasaron unos momentos, todo en silencio, sin escucharse ruido alguno más que el de la lluvia que caía con fuerza al suelo. Los tres rubios espías estaban atentos a cualquier ocultos detrás de la columna y bajo el paraguas de Pip. A los pocos segundos llegó Kyle y luego Damien y Stan.

Gracias a que Damien tenía un paraguas ya no hacia falta que todos estuvieran apretados bajo el de Pip. Se quedaron observando al moreno y al rubio, allí sentados, sin moverse ni hablarse. Tweek seguía con sus manos en sus oídos y Craig aún tenia su mano en el hombro de Tweek.

- Se van a enfermar s-si siguen ahí...- dijo Butters con intención de ir con ellos para refugiarlos en su paraguas.

- No, Butters... Debemos dejarlos.- detuvo Kenny.

- Tweek...- llamó Craig, tratando de tener la atención del rubio. No lo logró.- Tweek, escúchame.- insistió.

- N-no q-uiero...- Tweek cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ¡Tweek, me vas a escuchar quieras o no!- le tomó por su muñeca con fuerza para apartar su mano del oído de Tweek.- ¿Por qué insistes en decir que nadie te ama?

- ¡Mírame!- Tweek se volteó hacia Craig, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te estoy viendo, Tweek.

- S-soy un fe-nómeno... Ngh... P-paranoico, d-débil... N-nadie m-me quiere... ¡Y-yo...!- nuevamente el rubio estalló en llanto, un llanto amargo y doloroso.

- No digas que eres un fenómeno, no lo eres... ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que hay gente que te quiere?- Craig llevó inconcientemente su mano al rostro de Tweek para levantárselo.- Entiende, no estas sólo.

- P-pero nadie... n-nadie me ama-rá c-como, ngh, él...- sintió su rostro enrojecer por el contacto de Craig, pero trató de calmarse.

- ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

- Y-yo... Lo s-sé...

- Tweek...- Craig entendió que no había otra forma de hacerlo sentir mejor, entendió que ahora sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.- Tweek, por favor deja de pensar que nadie te ama.- acercó levemente su rostro al del rubio.

- ¿C-Craig...?- Tweek se ruborizó violentamente. Sus mejillas rojas y también húmedas por la lluvia y las lágrimas, sus ojos cristalinos por el llanto, esa mirada violácea que escondía un sentimiento de ansiedad y de amor profundo se combinaba con la tristeza de esa pérdida...

- "Demonios..."- pensó Craig, recordando que Damien le había dicho que se lo violara.- "La verdad que ahora eso sería algo que me gustaría y mucho..."- se acercó aún más, estando a pocos centímetros de sus labios, casi rozándolos.- Tweek, yo...

* *

Suena el celular de Damien, interrumpiendo el momento.

**(Sheza: Qué demon...! / Kyuubi: Se lo creyeron! Jajaja! Perdón, no pude evitarlo! Sigamos con la verdadera historia xDDD! / Sheza: Te lo voy a hacer pagar ¬¬)**

-Tweek... escucha... Yo...- las ganas lo devoran y sin decir más le da un suave beso en los labios, recordando lo bien que sabían esos labios. El recuerdo de la noche en el teatro vino a su mente y no iba a permitir que lo interrumpieran otra vez.

Mordió suavemente el labio inferior del rubio y este abrió la boca para permitirle el paso a su lengua. Tweek cerró los ojos y se aferró con sus brazos al cuello del moreno. Craig empujó levemente a Tweek hasta apoyarlo en el suelo húmedo, puesto que ya estaban empapados un poco más de agua no iba a ser nada, ¿verdad?

- Me estas volviendo loco...- le dijo cuando se separaron.- ¿Qué es lo que me enloquece de ti?- preguntó más para sí que para Tweek.- una vez más lo besó con pasión, sin querer despegarse.

Estaba lloviendo, empezaba a hacer frío, seguramente iban a pasar un par de días en cama y tal vez sus padres los matarían... pero qué importaba, ahora estaban disfrutando del momento. Cuando el rubio se quiso dar cuenta ya tenía a Tucker encima de él, aprisionando su delgada cintura con sus fuertes piernas. Una mano de Craig se deslizó por debajo de la camiseta de Tweek y allí reaccionó.

- Nnngh... Mmh...- se intentó separarse del moreno empujándolo por los hombros.- C-Craig... No...- pero el moreno no le hizo caso, ahora mismo estaba poniendo en práctica el consejo de Damien.- P-para...- el rubio lo empujó suavemente y Craig se separó lentamente. Lo que menos quería era asustar al rubio.

- Lo siento...- hubo un silencio corto, donde ambos se miraron a los ojos con cariño. Craig respiró profundamente y lo miró seriamente.- Tweek...- se acercó a su oído y le susurró.- Te amo. No entiendo qué fue lo que me atrae tanto de ti... Pero si te alejas de mí ahora me... no podría soportarlo...

El rubio no daba crédito a lo que decía, no podía creerlo. Pensó que tal vez era algo que Craig hacia para hacerlo sentir mejor, que en realidad era mentira... pero se sentía tan bien... Por Dios, no quería que esto acabara. Se abrazó a Craig y estalló en llanto una vez más, pero esta vez no se mezcló con la lluvia porque había acabado hacia unos pocos minutos.

- Qué ternura... La verdad que es la mejor escena del mundo.- una tercera voz los sacó de su mundo.- ¿Qué dices, Kyle?

- Quiero una foto.- el nombrado sacó su celular y sacó un par de fotos.

- ¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?- Craig casi siseó esas palabras y se levantó para quedar a la altura de Stan y Kyle. Se inclinó levemente para ayudar a Tweek a ponerse de pie.

- Estábamos buscándolos pero nos enterneció mucho su escena.- Kenny trataba de contener la risa.

- Oye Craig...- Damien se acercó a Craig y lo abrazó por el cuello con un brazo, acercándolo para decirle algo al oído.- Te dije que debías agarrarlo de los hombros, tirarlo en la cama y violártelo. Lo agarraste, lo tiraste al piso pero... ¿Tenias que detenerte en la mejor parte?

- ¡Cállate idiota, no voy a violarlo porque tú quieras!

No creo que haga falta decir lo rojo que se puso Tweek, o lo atónitos que todos quedaron, y ni hablar de la estruendosa risa que soltó Damien y las mil y un formas en que Craig pensó en suicidarse a él mismo con Damien.

- ¿T-tú p-pensabas en...?- murmuró Tweek, aún muy rojo.

- ¡No, Tweek! ¡No es eso! ¡No lo creas nada!- Craig estaba alterado, no era normal verlo así.- Digo, no es que no quiera...- Tweek enrojeció y lo miró con cierto temor.- No, es que... Bueno...

- Craig, cállate porque lo empeoras. ¿Por qué no dejas que nosotros hablemos con Tweek?- Butters se acercó a Tweek y se abrazó a su brazo.

- Si, no te preocupes, lo cuidaremos muy bien.- Pip cerró su paraguas y se lo dio a Damien.

- Además yo tengo que ir a revelar un par de fotos y un video.- Kyle jugueteó con su celular.- Vamos, Tweek.

Los tres rubios y el pelirrojo se fueron caminando tranquilamente dejando al grupo de... ¿cómo llamarlos?... el grupo de pervertidos número uno de todo el país.

- Oye...- llamó McCormick. Craig lo miró y se sorprendió del semblante seri del rubio.- Vamos a hablar.

- Si, hay que hablar de un tema muy importante.- apoyó Marsh.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Pues fácil: que no lastimes a Tweek.- finalizó Damien.

Llegaron a la casa del rubio y allí esperaron hasta que se diera un pequeño baño y se quitara toda esa ropa sucia y empapada. Kyle estaba preparando algo de café, Pip dejaba la ropa a lavar y Butters llamaba a los padres de Tweek.

- Si así es, Tweek está perfectamente... No, no hay de qué preocuparse, no está lastimado ni nada... C-Claro, no se preocupen por eso... Estará bien, está con Pip, Kyle y conmigo... Si, no es nada... Adiós.- colgó.

- ¿Qué te dijeron?- preguntó Pip llegando junto a él.

- Dicen que están con los padres de Brian, que tardarán en venir y que están felices de que su hijo esté bien.- en ese momento, Tweek sale del baño ya con su ropa seca.

- Bueno Tweek, llegó el momento de hablar...- dijo seriamente Pip.

- ¿Ha-blar? ¿D-de qué?

- De la reputación que tiene Craig Tucker...- comenzó Butters mientras Kyle le servía un café.- Verás, su reputación es...

- ... una mierda. Debes entenderlo, la reputación que te ganaste en el amor es una mierda.

- ¿Qué dices Damien?- preguntó Craig mientras se ponía otra camiseta.

- Lo que escuchaste.- agregó Stan.- Te ganaste la reputación del que se acuesta con personas para tener sexo y nada más, eso es...

- ... algo característico de los chicos como Craig. Ya sabes, ellos sufren y después les cuesta muchísimo volver a querer a alguien más.- finalizó Butters.

- Pero no te preocupes, - tranquilizó Kyle- creo que Craig cambió a como era antes y ahora él piensa en...

- ... sólo sexo. Esa no es la única razón por la que debes estar con Tweek.- continuó Damien, Craig lo miró sin entender.- Es decir, si sólo lo quieres para eso lo lastimarás mucho y eso no es bueno.

- Es un chico muy nervioso y por eso debes tener cuidado con lo que haces.- apoyó Kenny.- Si no lo haces ten por seguro que te...

- ... mataremos, porque la verdad no debe hacerte daño.- gruñó Butters.

- ¿P-por eso pien-san en, ngh, matarlo?- preguntó Tweek preocupado.

- No, dijimos que si te hacia daño lo mataríamos.- corrigió el inglés.- Pero no te preocupes, no dudamos que Craig te...

- ... te cuidará porque él la verdad es un buen chico.- Stan sonrió divertido.

- Ya lo sé, pero creo que yo lo cuidaré más a él.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que sientes...?- comenzó Kenny.

- ¿... verdaderamente por él?

- P-pues y-yo...- Tweek se removió nervioso.

- ... la verdad que...- Craig se encendió un cigarrillo.

- Lo amo...- contestaron al unísono. Pareciera como si sus mentes fueran una.

**Kyuubi****: Y ya, lo cortamos aquí ^^.**

**Sheza****: Y el lemmon para cuándo!**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Ten paciencia, jovencita. La paciencia es la base de la ciencia.**

**Sheza****: Pero sensei...!**

**Kyuubi****: Además quiero decirles algo de mis lemmon para que ya se vayan acostumbrando... emmm... bueno... Cuando yo hago un lemmon, trato de que deje muy poco a la imaginación xD o sea... me gusta detallar mucho todo ^¬^!**

**Sheza****: Es por eso que me gustan mucho!**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Esa es mi padawan, pervertida como su sensei!**

**Kyuubi****: Así es, sensei!**

**Sheza****: Me dan miedo ustedes dos...**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, da igual! Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura! Dejen sus reviews, cartas bombas, cartas con ántrax, cartas amenazantes, tomatazos etc!**

**Sheza****: Ya saben, cualquier comentario es bueno xD**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Pásenla bien y cuídense.**

**Kyuubi****: Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente! Un saludo especial para todos hoy ^^!**

**Sheza****: Estas de muy buen humor xD**

**Kyuubi****: Claro que si ^^! Pero bueno, este capítulo es especial para mi xD**

**Sheza****: Te refieres por todas las veces que lo editaste? **

**Kyuubi****: No xD pero quiero aprovechar para decirle a Dennis-chan que agradezco el video que hizo pero quiciera preguntarle si no puede subirlo a youtube porque no pude verlo! Maldito y estúpido sistema de cuentas -.-! Sin embargo la foto que vi en el review estuvo muuuuuuuy buena xD! Les recomiendo que la vean xD es de DeviantArt!**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Bueno, comenzamos? **

**Kyuubi****: Claro! Oh, esperen! Casi olvido algo importante ;-D**

**ADVERTENCIA****: Este capítulo contiene escenas de lemmon (bien detalladito xD) que tal vez no sean del agrado de mucha gente. El lemmon casi al final así que si no te gusta saltéate esa parte. No me hago responsable del trauma que pueda causar. Atte, Kyuubi.**

A los dos días de haber pasado el asunto del cementerio, llegó el funeral de Brian. Allí sólo estaba Tweek, temblando levemente, sosteniendo un jazmín y recordando ciertas cosas de su pasado con ese muchacho que se había ido para siempre y que ya no volvería. Su pensamiento lo llevó a Craig... Craig. No lo había visto más que de lejos en estos últimos días y eso lo puso muy triste, y recordar aquella confesión y ese beso no lo hacían sentir mejor. Todos se fueron, pero Tweek les dijo a sus padres que se quedaría un rato y que no iba a salir corriendo una vez más. Confiando en su hijo, los señores Tweak se fueron.

- V-voy a ex-trañarte...- le habló a la fría piedra con un nombre escrito. Dejó el jazmín sobre ella y la miró tristemente, reteniendo las lágrimas. No iba a llorar, no podía, pero estaba perdiendo la lucha.

- A él no le gustaría verte llorar.- el rubio vestido de negro se volteó a ver quién le hablaba, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que era Craig.- Ni a él ni a mi nos gustaría verte llorar, así que no llores, ¿si?.

- C-Craig...- murmuró mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Bajó la vista y vio que el moreno traía otro jazmín.- ¿Q-qué...?

- Stan me dijo que eran sus favoritas.- respondió. Se acercó junto a Tweek y dejó la flor justo al lado donde estaba la que anteriormente había puesto.- "No te preocupes, Brian. Lo cuidaré muy bien, lo prometo."- pensó sonriente. Se volteó a Tweek.- Tweek... sobre lo que pasó el otro día aquí, en el cementerio...- comenzó, Tweek bajó la vista.

- C-Craig n-no tienes nada q-que expli-car... F-fue algo del m-momento.

- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó, sorprendiéndolo.- Es más... Yo... Venia a preguntarte algo...- se sacó su viejo gorro azul para pasarse la mano por su cabello azabache. Tweek lo notó algo nervioso y juraría haberlo visto ruborizarse.- ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste? Digo, ¿yo... te gusto?- preguntó finalmente.

Tweek se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? ¿Estaba bien decirle eso justo en ese lugar? ¿Qué demonios iba a responderle? Bueno, en realidad quería responderle con un 'si' y besarlo hasta el cansancio. Entonces, ¿¡por qué demonios no lo hacia! Comenzó a temblar y el tic en su ojo se aceleró, necesitaba un café o se moriría. Craig notó esto y pensó que había sido un error venir.

- Lo siento, Tweek. No debí haber venido, me voy.- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su bicicleta.

- ¡NO!- gritó el rubio, asustando al moreno que se volteó al instante.- ¡Q-quiero de-cir...! Yo... T-tú t-también me gus-tas, ngh, p-pero no sé...- dio un paso atrás ruborizado, sin estar muy seguro de lo que decia.- ¡Es d-demasiada p-presión!

- Tweek...- Craig sonrió con ternura y se acercó para abrazarlo por la cintura, Tweek se exaltó un poco.- ¿Te gustó el beso que te dí en la noche del teatro y el del otro día? ¿Te gusta que te esté abrazando ahora?- apretó un poco el abrazo.- ¿Te molesta que... te bese ahora?- preguntó acercándose lo suficiente para rozarle los labios, haciendo estremecer al rubio.

- Craig...- suspiró, agarrándose de los brazos del moreno.

- Si te gusto, no lo ocultes.

- T-Tú me gustas, C-Craig...

- Tweek...- lo besa.- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- le preguntó de forma traviesa.

- Si, q-quiero.- le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, provocando que al moreno le brillaran los ojos de la emoción.

Ya habia pasado tiempo, unos tres meses aproximadamente, Septiembre se despidió de todos dándole paso al frío mes de octubre y con él llegó Halloween. Como ya era de esperarse, Damien y Kenny ya tenían una celebración planeada. Mientras en South Park se celebraba Halloween y los niños iban a pedir dulces, ellos dos iban a hacer de las suyas asustando niños, a menos que...

- ¡De ninguna manera!- gritó Pip, cruzandose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntaron Damien y Kenny a la vez.

- Porque sé de lo que son capaces ustedes dos y ni en broma los dejaré hacer eso.

- Butters, dile algo.- dijo Kenny, queriendo recibir el apoyo de su pareja.

- No Kenny, no creo que sea buena idea ir asustando a los niños pequeños en Halloween.- contestó sin despegar su vista de la revista que estaba leyendo.

- No es justo, así no tendrá emoción.- Damien se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

- De eso no se preocupen.- dijo Craig agarrando la mano de Tweek.- Tengo una mejor idea.- todos lo miraron invitándolo a continuar.- ¿Vieron la casa de ese anciano que murió hace un mes?- todos asintieron.- Bueno, aún no le han cortado la electricidad y la calefacción. Llevaremos unas películas, refrescos, comida chatarra y pasaremos ahí la noche.

- Hum... No estoy seguro...- murmuró Marsh, llevándose la mano al mentón de forma pensativa.

- Vamos, Marsh, ¿acaso eres gallina?- molestó Kenny.- Yo voy a ir. ¿Vienes, Butters?

- No lo sé... ¿No pasará nada malo?

- Estaremos en la casa de un viejo muerto viendo películas de terror, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?- comentó Damien con toda tranquilidad.

- Pues no sé, ¿tal vez el hecho de que es la casa de un viejo muerto?- preguntó con sarcasmo Pip.

- ¡Oh, Dios! N-no sé si s-sea segu-ro.- Tweek se movió nervioso, tomando un sorbo de su café.

- Tranquilos, si algo pasa lo dejaremos a Kenny.- calmó Tucker.

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- Porque eres el único que puede morir y revivir a su antojo, idiota.

- Tiene razón.

- Cállate, Kyle.

- Bueno... ¿Quedamos en encontrarnos dentro de cinco días en la escuela a las ocho de la noche? De ahí nos iremos a la casa.- preguntó Craig.

- Si.- contestaron todos y se levantaron menos Kyle y Butters. El rubio notó que Kyle sacaba algo de entre su abrigo y lo miró curioso.- ¿Y eso?- preguntó, Kyle sonrió maliciosamente.

- Hice varias copias de las fotos de Craig y Tweek en el cementerio.-contestó.- ¿Quieres unas?

- ¡Claro que si! ¿Puedo verlas?- Kyle le entregó las fotos.- Luego te mostraré el video que grabé.

... Sin palabras.

- Bueno, ten cuidado donde vas, ¿ok? Mamá y papá vendrán aquí a la una así que estate atenta a la hora.

- Si, Craig, ya lo sé.- dijo Ruby con pesadez.- ¿Tú saldrás con tus amigos?- preguntó jugueteando con su disfraz de wicca.

- Eso no tiene por qué importarte.- contestó con indiferencia.

- Mmm...- la niña lo miró unos segundos y luego sonrió con malicia.- ¿Vas a salir con tu novio Tweek?- preguntó de repente, haciendo que el moreno se ahogara con el humo del cigarrillo.

- ¿¡Qué demon...!- exclamó una vez se recuperó un poco.

- Por favor, Craig. Tu habitación está junto a la mía y varias veces te escucho gritar 'Tweek', además el otro día llamó por teléfono a casa y cuando te dije que era él sonreíste como estúpido. Tengo casi trece años pero no es para que me subestimes.

- Cierra la boca.- le dijo mostrándole el dedo medio, la chica lo imitó. Miró su reloj de muñeca.- Ya son las ocho, se están tardando mucho.

- ¿No querrás decir 'Tweek se está tardando mucho'?- se burló, riendo por lo bajo.

- Tú cállate. ¿No deberías ir ya con tus amigas?- preguntó tratando de mantener la paciencia y fumar tranquilo.

- Todavía no. Ayer llamé a Ike y le dije que viniera con Kyle. Me iré con Ike.- contestó la chica acomodándose su sombrero, Craig la miró de reojo. En eso, se podía ver que por la esquina venia todo el grupo. En cuanto Craig vio a Tweek se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ruby soltó una carcajada.

- Hola, Craig, hola Ruby.- saludó Ike, disfrazado de vampiro, en cuanto llegaron a donde ellos estaban.- ¿De qué te ries?- preguntó viendo cómo se reía la niña.

- De la cara de estúpido que puso mi hermano cuando vio que venía su novio.- dijo volviendo a soltar otra carcajada.

- ¡Cállate! ¿¡Qué no te tenias que ir!- gruñó el moreno rojo de furia y vergüenza.

- Está bien.- se volteó y se dispuso a irse cuando tomó la mano de Ike.- A propósito...- se volteó a ver a Craig.- Te informo que Ike y yo somos novios. ¡Adiós!- se fue corriendo con el menor de los Broflovski.

- ¿¡Que ella qué!

- ¡Espera, Craig! No es para tanto, sólo son niños.- calmó Kenny, alejándose un paso para evitar que la furia del moreno lo golpeara.

- ¡Gah! ¡Oh, Dios!- exclamó Tweak, jalándose un poco el cabello.

- Tweek...- Craig se volteó en el acto a mirarlo, sonriente.- ¿Cómo estas?- se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura.- Te extrañé.- le susurró al oído, besándole el cuello y haciendo estremecer al rubio.

- Y-Yo también.

- Oigan, consíganse un hotel.- cortó Damien divertido.

- Claro, sólo págalo y yo haré el resto.- atacó Craig, mostrándole el dedo medio.

- ¿Vamos a la casa del viejo muerto?

- Damien, ten más respeto.- regañó Stan.- Se le dice viejo difunto.

- Ustedes son un caso perdido.- dijo Butters meneando la cabeza.

- Yo traje algunas películas, ¿ustedes trajeron algo más?- preguntó Craig abrazando a Tweek con un brazo y levantando la caja de películas y su cigarro con la otra mano.- Bien, Damien, trajiste nachos.

- Yo traje algunas cosas para comer.- agregó Stan.- Y Butters y Kenny llevan algunas bebidas.

- Bueno, nos vamos.- anunció Pip, tomando la mano de Damien.

Avanzaron unas calles y allí habían dos chicas morenas, una vestida de zorrito y otra de gatito, pero sólo llevando las orejitas con las garras y las colas, no un disfraz de cuerpo entero.

- ¿Eh? ¡Hey, mira!- la morena vestida de gatito movió un poco a la otra chica.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó sin prestarle atención y mirando a los hermanitos menores de la otra.

- ¡Mira!- la zamarreó un poco más.

- Brenda, no quiero pegarte pero tú me obligas.- la miró molesta.- ¿Qué quieres?- la otra hizo un puchero.- Ok, Sheza... ¿Qué carajo quieres?- retuvo las ganas de romperle el cuello. Sheza señaló con la cabeza al grupo de chicos. La joven los miró curiosa y sonrió al ver a esas parejas.- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy pensando en hacer una historia y se tratará sobre un chico skater que se enamora de un chico con problemas nerviosos. Tal vez algún día la publique en Internet y a mucha gente le guste.- dijo Kyuubi, mirando al horizonte de forma soñadora.

- Ay, por favor. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que eso ocurra?

- Ya verás que lo haré. ¡Escribiré una historia slash y la publicaré por Internet!

- Si, como quieras...- Sheza voltea hacia sus hermanos.- ¡Chicos, no se atrevan a tirarle huevos a esa casa!- corre hacia ellos y la otra la sigue.

Volviendo con los chicos...

Llegaron a la casa y no les costó mucho entrar ya que Kenny y Craig tuvieron la 'delicadeza' de abrir la puerta. Aunque hacia varios meses que la casa estaba abandonada seguía en bastante buen estado y tal como se habia dicho anteriormente aún había electricidad.

Una vez que todo estaba en su sitio, se dispusieron a ver las películas, cada uno sentado con su respectiva pareja, en los sillones viejos pero limpios de la casucha. La primera película que pusieron (N/A: Cuyo nombre no recuerdo ni me importa xDDD) fue horriblemente mala. La siguiente película, 'La Huérfana', estuvo bastante buena. No era lo que uno llama de terror, sino que más bien era una de suspenso. Mientras la veían Tweek estaba bastante asustado. Aunque la película no era de fantasmas ni nada de eso, no dejaba de estremecerse.

- Oye, tranquilo.- susurró Craig a su oído, abrazándolo por el hombro y acercándolo más a él.- Es sólo una película.

- ¡Gah! S-si, es-tá bien.- el rubio pareció tranquilizarse un poco y sonrió dulcemente. Craig no se resistió y lo besó.

- Mierda...- susurró Kenny, viendo con una sonrisa a la pareja.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Butters preocupado.

- Verlos tan juntos me dan ganas de hacer cosas contigo.- Kenny rió mentalmente al ver la expresión del rubio menor.

- C-cállate.- le murmuró apartando la mirada y queriendo concertarse en la película.

Siguieron con las demás películas como 'The Ring', 'The Ring 2', 'The Ruins', 'Naina', 'The Descent', y otras más hasta que finalmente se hicieron las tres de la mañana. Hicieron una pausa para descansar un poco de tanto ver películas.

- ¡Ah! Me sorprende que estas películas sean de terror si ni siquiera asustan.- dijo Damien mientras se levantaba del sillón para estirarse.- ¿Tú qué dices, Pip? ¿Pip?- el moreno se volteó al rubio, que estaba abrazándose las piernas por las películas.- No me digas que te asustaste.

- No todos resisten tanto como tú, Damien.- se rió Craig.

- Oigan, ¿saben lo que pasa a las tres de la mañana?- comentó Broflovski, sentado junto a Stan. Todos negaron.- Dicen que a las tres de la mañana hasta las tres y un minuto es la hora de los espíritus y es cuando generalmente actúan.

- ¡Gah! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿¡V-van a ve-nir, ngh, los fantasmas!- preguntó nervioso Tweek, apretándose contra el cuerpo de Craig.

- No, no lo harán. Yo me encargaré de que se vayan.- calmó Tucker, abrazándolo para calmarlo.

- Si pero cuando lleguen no creo que- las palabras de Stan fueron cortadas por un ruido escaleras arriba. Todos se miraron los unos a los otros.

- Yo no fui.- se defendió Damien antes de que lo acusaran.

- ¿Quién va a prender la luz?- preguntó Butters, puesto que habían apagado la luz para ver las películas y lo único que iluminaba era la luz del televisor. Todos miraron en dirección a la puerta de entrada, donde estaba el interruptor de la luz. Justamente ese lugar estaba bastante oscuro.

- Yo traje una linterna.- anunció Broflovski, sacando de su bolsillo una linterna pequeña pero que alumbraba bien. Justo cuando el pelirrojo fijó la linterna en la entrada, algo se movió rápidamente detrás de ellos.- ¿¡Qué fue eso!

- No lo sé, pero no me gustó nada.- Craig comenzó a recoger sus cosas junto con las frituras y una cerveza, Damien lo imitó.

- Mejor nos vamos.- comentó Damien.

- ¿Se van tan pronto?- una voz suave, fina y de niña se escuchó.

- Pip, dime que fuiste tú por favor.- rogó Kenny.

- N-no, yo no fui...- Pip se puso de pie y se abrazó a Damien.- Vámonos de aquí.

Levantaron todo, apagaron la tele y se dirigieron a la puerta, todos bien juntos. Cuando pasaron por las escaleras, se escuchó un ruido. Kyle dirigió la luz de la linterna hacia la cima de las escaleras y ahí estaba una niña de unos ocho años, cabello castaño claro, con un vestido azul, le faltaban los ojos y la mandíbula inferior. Todos la miraron horrorizados, excepto Damien que sólo la miró un poco asustado.

- ¿Quieren jugar?- preguntó la niña, bajando los escalones rápidamente, llegando frente a ellos. Hubo un corto silencio y luego un...

- ¡!- Y lo último que se vio del grupo fue que salieron corriendo de la casa, cada pareja por un lado distinto y a una casa distinta. Craig y Tweek llegaron a la casa del primero.

- Uf... Qué susto de mierda... Casi se me sale el corazón...- jadeó el moreno, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. Volteó hacia Tweek que estaba en el mismo estado.- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó.

- ¡Oh, Dios...! ¡Arck! ¡E-era un f-f-fan-tasma de v-verdad!- el rubio tironeó de un mechón de su cabello, nervioso.

- Tranquilo, ya pasó. Ven, te daré café.- Craig tomó la mano del rubio y entraron a la casa del moreno.

Cuando entraron Craig se extrañó que no hubiera absolutamente nadie. Fue a la cocina para preparar el café y en la mesa había una nota que decía:

_Craig:_

_Tu hermana dijo que se quedará a dormir en lo de una amiga así que tu padre y yo aprovechamos para salir juntos. Seguramente no regresemos hasta el día siguiente y bien por la tarde. Si tienes hambre, te dejé algo de dinero para que puedas comprarte algo._

El moreno sonrió ampliamente por el sencillo hecho de que estaba en su casa a solas con Tweek. Arrugó el papel en su mano, lo tiró y se dispuso a preparar el café del rubio.

- ¿C-Craig?- llamó el rubio asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Si?

- Y-yo... me pregun-taba si, ngh, m-me puedo d-dar un baño...- si no hubiera sido porque el moreno estaba de espaldas al rubio, éste habría notado el sangrado nasal del moreno.- E-es que c-correr tan-to me hizo t-transpirar.

- C-claro.- se limpió rápidamente la nariz con una servilleta.

- Gracias, ngh.- el rubio se retiró directo hacia el baño.

Una vez sólo, Craig terminó de preparar las cosas para empezar a hacer el café tan deseado del rubio. Mientras lo hacia, escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr y miles de imágenes se le cruzaron por la cabeza, las cuales eran de ellos dos haciendo... cosas. Sacudió violentamente la cabeza y después de unos minutos ya estaba el café listo. Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación esperando encontrar a Tweek en pijama.

- ¡Gah!- exclamó el rubio, cubriéndose con lo primero que encontró. Craig dejó el café en la mesita junto a la puerta y disfrutó boquiabierto de la visión ante sus ojos: el rubio completamente desnudo, tratando de cubrirse con la toalla y sonrojado.- ¡L-lo s-siento!- exclamó muerto de vergüenza. Quiso volver al cuarto de baño pero Craig lo detuvo agarrando la toalla y quitándosela.- ¡Ack!

El moreno se quedó viéndolo allí, de pie, dejando caer la toalla al piso. Recorrió ese delgado cuerpo con la mirada, examinándolo de arriba abajo y haciéndolo estremecer completamente ante esos ojos verdes. Craig llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de Tweek, notando el leve temblequeo que le causó ese leve contacto, y aprovechando la situación la deslizó hasta su nuca para acercarlo hasta devorarle los labios en un beso abrazador.

- Craig...- gimió el rubio cuando el moreno empezó a besarle el cuello. El moreno, no sólo no contestó, sino que también lo fue empujando lentamente hasta dejarlo acostado en la cama y en este punto fue que cierto temor invadió su cuerpo.- N-no... p-para...- pero Craig no lo escuchó, y en vez de parar llevó ambas manos a la cintura del rubio para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo.- ¡E-enserio, p-para!- con eso Craig se detuvo al instante, separándose un poco para verle la cara a Tweek.

- Lo siento, ¿te asuste?- preguntó bastante arrepentido.

- N-no, es sólo q-que... N-no sé, ngh, qué hacer...- desvió la mirada hacia un punto de la habitación.

- ¿ES sólo eso?- soltó una pequeña risa.- Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí contigo.- lo dijo con el tono más seductor que pudo, luego sonrió con cariño.- Sólo necesito que confíes en mí.

- ... –Tweek lo miró a los ojos y vio la sinceridad en ellos.- C-confío, Craig.

Tucker volvió a sonreír y besó a Tweek con cariño, volviéndolo apasionado con cada segundo. El rubio instintivamente se aferro al cuello del otro mientras éste desabotonaba su camisa con mucha prisa. Una vez quitada del camino, pasó a recorrer el cuerpo de Tweek suavemente con sus manos. Agradeció el hecho de que Tweek ya estuviera desnudo porque así sería un poco más fácil. Se levantó hasta quedar de rodillas y disfrutar el panorama. Se le ocurrió una idea y lentamente comenzó a sacarse la remera y su gorro. El rubio escaneó ese torso bien formado y varonil, dejando escapar un suspiro.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó mientras se sacaba el cinturón y lo arrojaba lejos de la cama junto con la remera.

- Oh, p-puedes apostar a q-que si...- contestó embelesado, sorprendiendo a Craig que abrió los ojos a sobremanera.- ¡Gah! ¡L-lo siento!- se tapó el rostro con las manos, avergonzado.

- No debes pedir perdón por eso.- tomó una mano de Tweek y la puso en su pecho.- Tócame.

El rubio obedeció y pasó su mano por el pecho de Craig lo más tranquilo que pudo.

- Mmm... Tweek...- gimió el moreno, deleitado.

Craig volvió a besarlo, mordiéndole el labio inferior para que abriera la boca y así introducir su lengua en esa húmeda cavidad. Sus manos volvieron a recorrer ese cuerpo frágil y delgado, disfrutando de la sensación maravillosa que le producía tocar al tembloroso rubio. Pasó a besarle el cuello y los hombros, arrancando un suave gemido de Tweek, que inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Ngh... Craig... ¡Ah!- exclamó cuando Craig le mordió el cuello y dejaba una marca.

El moreno descendió hasta su pecho y se detuvo a juguetear un poco con sus pezones para seguir bajando hasta su estomago. Allí se tomó su tiempo para contornear el ombligo y provocar un intenso temblor en el rubio.

- Todavía falta mucho.- le dijo besándole la mejilla.- ¿Pero quieres que continúe?- Craig estaba ansioso por seguir y lo hubiera hecho, pero no quería arruinar lo que tenia con Tweek. No quería asustarlo y mucho menos obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería.

- B-bueno...- Tweek no estaba seguro de qué responder, quería pero tenia miedo. ¿Y si hacia algo mal? ¿Y si a Craig le molestaba? El moreno pareció leerle la mente y lo besó suavemente en la frente.

- Tweek, mientras tú estés conmigo lo disfrutaré. Sólo quiero estar seguro de que quieres hacerlo. No quiero obligarte a nada.

- C-Craig...- Tweek lo miró a los ojos y asintió sonriente.- Está b-bien.- El ojiverde sonrió y se bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, dejando que Tweek lo apreciara tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo.- ¿E-esta es t-tu p-primera...?- Tweek no quería parecer un chismoso pero la curiosidad le roía la mente.

- Hum...- lo pensó.- Ya he tenido sexo antes, pero esta es la primera vez que haré el amor con alguien que amo.- sonrió seductoramente, acomodándose entre las piernas del rubio, y luego abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche. Revolvió un poco y allí encontró un pequeño potecito. Lo abrió y metió sus dedos en él.- Voy a ser sincero contigo.- lo miró a los ojos y el rubio se estremeció con un leve tic en su ojo.- Lo que haré será para que no te duela mucho, pero no desaparecerá el dolor por completo. Si te duele o te lastimo me avisas.

- Craig...- el rubio lo miró fijo a los ojos, sonriéndole con amor.- Yo... c-confío en que n-no me las-timarás.

Tucker levantó levemente las caderas de Tweek con su mano libre y dirigió la otra hacia su entrada. Cuando introdujo el primer dedo no se hizo esperar un pequeño grito de dolor por parte del rubio, que se aferró a las frazadas fuertemente y trató de calmarse. Una vez introducido el primero, le siguió el segundo y poco después el tercero.

- Ngaaaaah...- gimió cuando Craig empezó a mover sus dedos de forma circular.

El moreno se complacía de escuchar esos sonidos provenientes de Tweek, lo excitaba, lo impulsaba a querer ir más lejos. Sacó sus dedos y recibió un pequeño gemido de inconformidad de Tweek, no pudo evitar reír por eso.

- Tranquilo, ahora viene la mejor parte.- le susurró.- ¿Estas listo?- le levantó las caderas con ambas manos y se preparó.

- S-si.- Tweek se abrazó al cuello del moreno, como si temiera a que se fuera.

Con un 'allí voy' y un beso en los labios Craig penetró a Tweek lentamente. Le dolió un poco el hecho de que el rubio le clavara las uñas en la espalda, pero comprendía que le dolería mucho.

- Haz-hazlo d-de una v-vez... doleré m-menos...- jadeó el rubio reteniendo el llanto.

Craig sólo asintió y obedeció. De una sola embestida logró entrar completamente en Tweek, quien gimió de dolor y placer, estremeciéndose violentamente y tratando de calmarse. Esperó unos momentos para que se acostumbrara a la invasión en su cuerpo, besándolo, acariciándole el cabello y la mejilla. El rubio movió sutilmente sus caderas, haciéndole entender a Craig que ya podía moverse.

El ritmo en un principio fue lento y suave, el dolor de Tweek se reemplazó rápidamente con placer y se sintió en un mar de nuevas sensaciones que antes jamás había experimentado. Estando allí con Craig, su amado Craig, lo hacia sentirse en la gloria.

- Ahhhh Craig...- gimió cuando el nombrado aumentó el ritmo del vaivén.

- Dí mi nombre otra vez.- pidió el otro.

- Craig... ¡Craig...!

La transpiración por tal 'ejercicio' hacia que sus cuerpos brillaran, Craig empezó a masturbar al rubio para darle todo, para que sintiera todo. Estar dentro de él era una sensación maravillosa, se esforzaba por no cerrar los ojos y así poder ver el rostro ruborizado del rubio. Llegaron al clímax los dos juntos. Craig se vino dentro de Tweek con un gemido ronco y fuerte; el rubio igual, pero él se vino en la mano del moreno y arqueó la espalda al sentir ese líquido espeso y cálido dentro suyo.

Estaban agitados, cansados y jadeantes. El moreno se desplomó sobre Tweek, saliendo de él y abrazándolo por la cintura, besándole el cuello.

- C-Craig...- llamó el rubio débilmente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- M-me aplastas...

- ¡Oh, lo siento!- Craig se levantó para quedar junto al rubio. Los dos se miraron a los ojos transmitiéndose todo el amor que había entre ellos. Con dificultad acomodaron la frazada para poder taparse y darse calor con ella.- ¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó abrazando al rubio.

- Hermoso...- contestó correspondiendo al abrazo.- Craig...- el nombrado lo miró.- Te amo.- dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

- Yo también te amo.- besó su cabello, revolviéndolo levemente. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Y allí quedaron los dos, juntos, faltaba poco más de dos horas hasta el amanecer y debían dormir un poco.

**Kyuubi****: Dios! No lo creí posible pero aquí está! El lemmon que tanto les prometí! *se esconde detrás de un muro de concreto* Ustedes dirán qué les pareció!**

**Sheza****: no te preocupes, nosotros vamos a estar contigo ^^**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Sip, pero por si las dudas... *los dos corren y se meten a un búnker***

**Kyuubi****: ... Gracias -.-! Ahora les toca a ustedes decidir! Fue un desastre, estuvo bueno o muy bueno xD? Espero sus reviews con ansias! Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente! Hoy quería publicar el fic de lo más bien, pero debido a un review me puse de muy, muy, MUY mal humor. Voy a contestar el review que me dejó Lucynda Darkness en el capítulo anterior porque sé que leerá esto, lo sé.**

**1- Eres estúpida/o o qué? Qué parte del summary no dice que hay slash? Si no te gusta no leas, masoquista! Si vas a comentar, comenta algo útil.**

**2- Pongo las armas que yo quiero porque es mi fic, y si a mi se me canta poner a un Evangelion sacado del anime Evangelion lo pongo si se me canta la puta gana.**

**3- Quisiera verte a ti escribiendo un triatlón callejero en un pueblo!**

**4- Nunca vi a un ebrio? Por favor! Si quieres te muestro las marcas que aún tiene mi hermana mayor de los golpes que le daba mi 'padre' cuando venia pasado de cerveza, o si quieres te cuento cuando lo sacó a mi cuñado de mi casa amenazándole con un cuchillo de carnicero. Así que no me hables de ebrios porque uno de ellos me arruinó gran parte de los dieciocho años de vida que tengo.**

**5- La escena del cementerio fue algo que se me ocurrió en unos... menos de diez minutos! Quiero que tú te imagines una escena así en menos de diez malditos minutos!**

**6- Acaso no leíste la advertencia de lemmon que puse al inicio del capítulo? Eres idiota o qué?**

**7- Lo de la venganza de Cartman creo yo que quedará muy bien porque está en muy buenas manos. Y si lo está haciendo otra persona es porque le pedí de favor que lo hiciera, no lo até ni nada.**

**Me disculpo con los lectores que leen esto, no es mi intención molestarlos ni nada, lo lamento mucho.**

**PD: A propósito, esa película que no me acordaba el nombre, la que comenté en el capitulo anterior se llama "Jennifer's Body" o "Diabólica Tentación" en Latinoamérica. Esa película es estúpida, horrible y muy mala xD no la recomiendo pero si quieren verla o ya la vieron me dicen qué les pareció xD**

**Ahora si, disfruten del capitulo y dejen un review por favor.**

Luego de ese gran momento de pasión y amor, Craig y Tweek durmieron juntos y abrazados. Pero... ¿Qué habrá pasado con los demás?

- Te dije que era buena idea.- sonrió Damien.

- Cuando Kyle se entere, no me va a regañar por haberlo dejado plantado con Pip y Butters.- acotó Stan con una videocámara.

- Supongo que nadie nos regañará.- Kenny siguió comiendo de sus papas fritas y se las pasó a Damien.

- Qué bueno que esta rama es tan resistente y nos da una vista panorámica.- Damien sonrió con picardía.

- Lo importante es que, si ahora Craig se llega a enterar que nosotros tres grabamos su noche con Tweek, nos matará.

- No creo que sea para tanto.- dijo Kyuubi, observando todo sonriente, imaginándose más cosas de esos dos chicos.

- No pasará nada, ni le diremos a nadie mientras nos den una copia.- Sheza estaba junto a Kyuubi, imaginándose lo que Kyuubi estaba pensando.

- Por supuesto, pero ahora debemos bajar de aquí.- dijo Stan. Las dos chicas bajaron del árbol.

- Stan tiene razón, vámonos Damien.- Kenny bajó del árbol rápidamente y llevando sus papas fritas en la boca.

- ¿Qué harás con el video?- preguntó Damien a Stan.

- Pues... tal vez sirva para el chantaje, jajaja.

Amanecía y el sol se colaba por las cortinas chocándose contra sus ojos. Se removió un poco y notó que algo le faltaba. Abrió lentamente sus ojos azul violeta y se los talló. Quiso levantarse pero un dolor en su parte baja le hizo retractarse. Recordó el por qué estaba así y se ruborizó, pero notó que algo andaba mal. ¿Dónde estaba Craig? Se sintió terrible al no verlo. La ropa de él tampoco estaba. Retuvo las lágrimas, se puso de pie como pudo y se vistió para salir de la habitación.

- E-esta no es m-mi casa...- susurró algo asustado.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente y escuchó ruido en la cocina. Se acercó sigilosamente y alcanzó a oler comida. Se asomó por la puerta y allí vio a Craig, tarareando una canción y cocinando algo.

- Cra-Craig...

- Oh, ya despertaste.- se volteó a verlo sonriente.- Pensaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama pero no creo que sea necesario.- se acercó al rubio, lo tomó del mentón y le propinó un beso dulce en los labios.- Buenos días.

- B-buenos, ngh, días.

- Siéntate y espera el desayuno, ya estará listo.- Tweek obedeció y se sentó. Hizo una mueca de dolor que Craig no pudo evitar ver.- Lo siento.- dijo algo arrepentido.

- ¡Gah! ¡N-no, no p-pasa nada, ngh! S-supongo que e-es n-normal...- dijo tratando de hacer sentir al moreno menos culpable. Sonrió dulcemente y el moreno pareció relajarse.

- Bien prepárate porque lo que preparé te gustará... espero...- le sirvió un plato de deliciosos waffles con dulce de leche y un poco de miel. Le acercó una taza de café y se sirvió el desayuno.

- G-gracias...- el rubio nervioso tomó un poco de café y agarró su tenedor para cortar un trozo del desayuno y llevárselo a la boca. Lo saboreó con gusto, estaba delicioso, parecía lo mejor que había comido en toda su vida.- Está d-delicioso...- comentó una vez tragó el bocado y llevándose otro a la boca.

- Me alegra que te guste.- el moreno lo acompañó en el desayuno y notó que el rubio tenia dulce de leche en la comisura de sus labios.- Oye, Tweek.- llamó.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Tienes dulce de leche en la boca.- terminando de decir esto, se puso de pie para inclinarse y lamerle los labios al rubio, que dio un brinco de sorpresa en su asiento. Finalmente, terminó besándolo con amor y saboreando los rastros del desayuno ingerido por el rubio.- Listo, creo que ya está.

- ¡Gah! ¡C-Craig...!- se exaltó ruborizándose.

- Vamos, termina de desayunar que iremos a ver a los demás en el café. Nos esperan a las doce, nos quedan dos horas.- anunció sonriendo internamente por la actitud de ese chico inocente.

Unas dos horas mas tarde, en el café de los Tweak...

- Después de ver este video se me pasó todo el enojo.- comentó Pip.

- Qué considerados por haberlo grabado.- dijo Kyle, observando el video por tercera vez.

- Acabo de darme cuenta que somos unos pervertidos.- ese fue Butters, dándose cuenta de la realidad de ese grupo de chicos: eran los mayores pervertidos de South Park.

- Con esto voy a poder sobornar a Craig por un tiempo.- Kenny sonrió con triunfo, frotándose las manos.

- Kenny...- llamó Marsh que estaba sirviéndoles un café a todos para despertarlos mejor por lo desvelados que estaban.

- Este video es oro puro...- siguió, moviendo la videocámara de Stan de un lado a otro.

- Kenny...- repitió Stan.

- Cuando se entere de que tengo este video, seré el amo.- de repente alguien le quitó el aparato de las manos.

- ¿Serás el amo de qué?- preguntó una voz conocidísima para todos.

- Traté de advertirte.- comentó Stanley mientras se iba a paso ligero para atender mesas.

Damien tomó la mano de Pip y lo alejó lentamente hasta ponerse de pie y alejarse un poco. Butters se sentó sólo en otra mesa y Kyle se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento. Craig miraba el video junto con Tweek y las facciones de ambos iban cambiando. Tweek enrojecía y temblaba más ante cada segundo del video, mientras Craig fruncía el señor y enrojecía de furia o vergüenza.

- Tiene diez segundos para explicar esto antes de que los asesine.- dijo mientras dejaba la camara sobre la mesa.

- Te juro que yo no tenia idea.- se defendió Broflovski, encogiéndose en su asiento.

- Fue Stan, él lo grabó.- acusó Kenny.

Craig miró a Stan con furia y tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero recordó que Tweek estaba junto a él y no hizo más que arrojarle la cámara a Stan, que apenas logró atrapar.

- Mejor salimos un rato, ya terminó mi turno y el nuevo chico va a venir.- dijo Marsh. Miró a los demás y asintieron rápidamente.

- Mmm... No sé...

- ¡Arck! ¡A m-mi me gus-taría!- Tweek se jaló un poco las mangas de su camisa con nerviosismo. Tucker sonrió y aceptó.

- Entonces vámonos.- Damien tomó la mano de Pip y salió de la cafetería.

Caminaron unas pocas calles y a Pip se le ocurrió un pequeño plan malvado. Tomó a Butters del brazo y se le acercó para susurrarle algo al oído. El rubio rió por lo bajo y le avisó a Kyle, que le dijo a Stan. Éste a su vez se lo dijo a Kenny y Damien. El plan estaba pero faltaba saber quién se animaría a hacerlo. Kenny suspiró e hizo una seña de que él se encargaría.

- Oye, Craig préstame a Tweek un minuto.- pasó su brazo por los hombros del rubio y lo acercó a él, haciéndolo temblar y se adelantó un poco.

- ¿Eh?- Craig volteó hacia Butters pero éste estaba hablando con Pip y Damien. Kyle y Stan estaban metidos en su mundo viendo unas cosas en el celular del pelirrojo.- Hmp...- notó que el de ojos azules se reía fuertemente mientras abrazaba más al rubio.

Una sensación que no había sentido antes se esparció por su cuerpo. Era una sensación de odio hacia el brazo de Kenny, deseando que estuviera él ahí en lugar del rubio mayor. Deseaba que se alejara de Tweek para ser él quien lo abrazara. Su rostro ardió al momento en que Kenny se le acercaba al rubio y le susurraba algo al oído, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

- ¡Oye, deja de hacer eso!- le gritó apuntándolo con el dedo. Todos voltearon a verlo entre divertidos y sorprendidos. Se esperaban una reacción así pero no tan pronto.

- ¿Celoso, Tucker?- preguntó Kenny sonriente.

- ¡No estoy celoso!- desvió la vista para encenderse un cigarrillo.

- Para mí que si.

- Tú cállate Marsh. No estoy celoso.- le mostró el dedo medio.

- Entonces no te molestará que Damien y yo llevemos a Tweek a tomar un helado.

- Kenny...- esta vez Butters si estaba celoso.

- Oye, Kyle... ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Pip preocupado. Voltearon y vieron que el pelirrojo parecía estar hipnotizado y con la vista clavada en un punto.- ¿Qué está viendo?

- Creo que eso.- Damien apuntó hacia la dirección que miraba el rubio y allí descubrieron el asombro: Ike y Ruby estaban besándose, agarraditos de la mano, en medio de la calle. Le tomó 1.5 segundos a Damien reaccionar y darse cuenta de eso no había sido buena idea.

- ¡Ike, corre!- gritó Kenny en cuanto Craig emprendió carrera hacia el lugar donde los dos menores estaban. El pequeño Broflovski no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y Craig terminó amarrándolo del cuello de su abrigo.

- H-hola, Craig.- saludó.

- Tú pequeño mocoso... ¡Cómo te atreves...!

- Craig, déjalo. Son sólo niños, no hacen nada malo.- defendió Butters.

- Calla. Ahora, ¿me dirás qué estaban haciendo?

- P-pues... le estaba dando un beso a MI novia.- contestó Ike sin medir la gravedad de la respuesta.

- Craig, dejalo ya.- intervino Ruby.- Si no lo dejas, le diré a todo el mundo lo que soñaste.- amenazó.

- Esas son cosas de adultos, son cosas que tú aún no haz hecho.- aunque Craig dijo eso, temió porque ella lo dijera y soltó al niño.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que no lo hemos hecho?

No creo que haya necesidad de decir el silencio que reinó en ese lugar durante unos cinco minutos. El skater había quedado petrificado ante esa contestación por parte de su hermana. ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde? Esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza. Todos estaban boquiabiertos y con los ojos como platos. Lo único que se escuchó luego de cinco minutos fue la estruendosa risa de Damien y Kenny, que encontraban muy divertida la cara de Craig.

- ¿Craig?- llamó Tweek, asustado y preocupado.

- Muy bien...- Craig se volteó y siguió con el camino inicial del paseo, sin voltear a ver.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Pip.

- Sólo está sorprendido.- contestó Thorn.

- Te recomiendo que corras, Ike.

- ¿Por qué, Stan?

- 5... 4...- contó Kenny.- 3... 2... 1...

- ¡Lo mato!- gritó al momento en que el rubio contó el último número. Si no hubiera sido porque lo sujetaron entre los cinco, Ike estaría enterrado cuarenta metros bajo tierra.

- Mejor nos vamos.- propuso Ruby.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Los dos niños se fueron y desaparecieron del campo de visión de los jóvenes.

- Con que no estas celoso, ¿eh?- se burló Kenny. Craig le volteó la cara de un puñetazo.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Kyle.

- Si, un poco.

- C-Craig... Quiero, ngh, c-café.- dijo Tweek jalándole un poco de su abrigo.

- Claro, vamos. Hay una maquina de café aquí cerca.- lo abrazó por la cintura y le besó tiernamente la mejilla.- Tu no ibas a hacer nada con él, ¿verdad?- le susurró al oído.

- ¡C-claro que no!- se exaltó el rubio, mirándolo incrédulo. Craig sonrió.

- Me alegro.- volvió a darle otro beso.

Llegaron al parque y cada uno se fue a lo suyo. Todo estaba tranquilo ya que la noche anterior, al ser Halloween, los niños se quedaron hasta tarde despiertos y seguramente estaban durmiendo un largo rato. Craig llegó con un café para el rubio, quien lo recibió con ansias.

- G-gracias.- tomó un sorbo de café, relajándose un poco.

- Me alegra que te gustara.

- Craig...- el moreno lo miró.- Te amo.- Craig se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el menor, pero sonrió y le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

- Yo también te amo, Tweek.

Se quedaron allí abrazados por un rato, olvidándose de todo, dándose suaves besos el uno al otro.

- Mami, ¿por qué esos dos chico se están besando?- preguntó un niño que venia de la mano de su madre.

- Porque se quieren mucho, hijo.- contestó la madre.

- ¿Y si yo me beso con un niño está bien?

- Hablaremos de eso cuando crezcas.

La madre y el niño se fueron y volvieron a quedarse solos.

Craig se separó un poco del rubio y lo vio dormitando. Era tan hermoso, tan inocente, tan frágil... Craig lo abrazó fuertemente. No sabía lo que era, pero algo le decía que iba a pasar algo malo. Ignoró completamente ese sentimiento y siguió abrazándolo, lo que causó que el rubio se despertara.

- ¿Q-qué pasa, ngh?

- No, nada.- sonrió.- Sólo estaba pensando.

- ¿P-pensando? ¡Gah! ¿En qué?

- En que mi vida es perfecta contigo.- dijo al tiempo que los otros se acercaban a ellos. Craig se levantó para estirarse un poco.- Amigos perfectos...- volteó a ver a todos.- y oportunidad de hacer el deporte que amo.- enumeró.- No puedo pedir más.

- ¿Enserio? Me alegra que tu vida esté yendo tan bien después de todo.

La voz detrás de él lo paralizó completamente, pensando que no podía ser. Se puso pálido, volteando levemente para mirar por sobre su hombro. Allí detrás de él estaba ese joven de cabello castaño que lo había enamorado.

- Clyde...- dijo con un hilo de voz.

**Kyuubi****: Terminó! Lo dejaré hasta aquí porque soy muuuuy mala xD**

**Sheza****: Dah! Te odio! *le tira los pop corn por la cabeza***

**Kyuubi****: Oye no te enojes! Es sólo por un tiempo más!**

**Sheza****: Actualiza más rápido!**

**Kyuubi****: Disculpa, pero yo tengo otras cosas que hacer -.-**

**Sheza****: Pero hazlo rápido!**

**Kyuubi****: Haré lo que pueda! Pero tienes razón, me disculpo por tardar tanto T-T!**

**Sheza****: Esperamos que dejen sus reviews!**

**Kyuubi****: Aprovecho y vuelvo a disculparme con todos por haber leido lo que puse al principio. No son responsables por lo que la gente estúpida comenta u.u. Saludos y que la pasen muy bien!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente!**

**Sheza****: Cómo les vaaa?**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Otra vez nos vemos en otro capitulo.**

**Kyuubi****: Fui una descortés en el capitulo anterior al no agradecer sus reviews, así que lo hago ahora! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus magníficos reviews que SI VALEN LA PENA! Aprenderé a ignorar esos reviews tan vacíos y poco interesantes xD y con respecto al comentario de Dennis-chan, si quieres en el capitulo que viene pongo mi mail porque esa porquería del sistema de reviews se ve que no deja que pases el mail! De todas formas ya puse para que el mail pueda verse en mi perfil de fanfiction!**

**Sheza****e****Ivan****-****sensei****: Nosotros también podemos agregar el mail?**

**Kyuubi****: No ¬¬**

**Sheza****e****Ivan****-****sensei****: Por qué T-T?**

**Kyuubi****: Sheza porque no tiene mail y sensei porque la traumaría de por vida!**

- Clyde...- dijo Craig con un hilo de voz. El chico no había cambiado demasiado, sólo lo normal. Ahora era más alto, un poco más delgado y, lo que más había cambiado, su cabello era de un castaño oscuro y casi negro.

- Veo que todavía me recuerdas.- sonrió.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?- le preguntó acercándosele un poco.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron todos a la vez.

- Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante, Craig. Quiero preguntarte algo.

- ...- Craig lo meditó un poco.- Está bien.- accedió finalmente.

- ¿¡Qué!- se exaltaron todos, menos Craig, Tweek y Clyde.

- Vamos un poco más haya.- dijo Craig sacando un cigarrillo para encenderlo. Caminaron un par de metros, quedándose a cierta distancia de los demás.

- Veo que tienes un nuevo vicio.- comentó el castaño sonriendo.

- Si, ahora también fumo. Dime qué te trae aquí después de tanto tiempo.

- Escucha, Craig...- se llevó una mano al cabello para revolvérselo un poco y luego continuó.- Quiero pedirte disculpas.

- ¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?- cuestionó el moreno.

- Por haberte dejado por Wendy. Lo estuve pensando un poco y finalmente corté con ella. No la amaba tanto como te amé a ti. Me di cuenta que fui un estúpido al dejarte ir.- dijo todo esto mientras lo abrazaba con una mano rodeándole la cintura y la otra el cuello. Craig ni se inmutó y le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, cerrando los ojos dubitativamente.

- Maldito Craig...- murmuró Kenny en cuanto vio el abrazo.

- Tranquilo, él no regresará con Clyde.- calmó Butters a Tweek, que estaba temblando nerviosamente.

- Escucha, Clyde...- Craig tomó al de cabello castaño por los hombros y lo alejó de él.- Tú fuiste la primera persona a la que amé y significaste mucho para mí.- comenzó viéndolo a los ojos con sinceridad.- Perderte fue algo muy terrible para mí y varias veces pensé que era todo una horrible pesadilla de la que quería despertar. Hasta hace unos meses me había jurado jamás volver a amar a otra persona en lo que me quedara de vida, haciendo que mis relaciones duraran poco y sólo utilizaba a las mujeres para tener buen sexo. Pero...- ahí hizo una pausa.- conocí a una persona especial, a una persona a quien amar de verdad y que también me ama.- volteó hacia Tweek sonriente. Soltó los hombros de Clyde y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios para dar otra calada. Volteó hacia Clyde y largó el humo en su cara.- Esa persona a la que ahora amo es alguien al que jamás lastimaré ni dejaré por alguien como _tú_. Adiós, Clyde.- se volteó hacia sus amigos y caminó derecho hacia Tweek.

- ¿Q-qué pasó?- preguntó Tweek.

- No, nada que importara. Sólo arreglé un asuntito pendiente.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo besaba tiernamente.- Vamos a tomar algo, ¿si?- todos asintieron animadamente, dándole un último vistazo a Clyde, que los miraba desde lejos.

- Así que... ahora amas a alguien más...- murmuró Clyde, apretando los puños.- Pues eso se puede arreglar.- sonrió a medias, volteándose. Ya sabía a quién recurrir.

- ¿Qué harán estas vacaciones chicos?- preguntó Pip mientras comía de su pastel.

- Pues... yo creo que me quedaré en casa a descansar un poco de la universidad.- contestó Kyle.

- Yo trabajaré para poder comprarme un auto.- dijo Stan llevándose un pastelillo a la boca.

- Yo aún no sé lo que haré.- comentó Damien cruzado de brazos.- ¿Tú qué harás Craig? Escuché que se hará otro torneo de skate, pero esta vez Tonny Hawk y compañía lo harán para chicos de entre dieciocho y diecinueve años.- preguntó el de ojos carmesí.

- Bueno...- Craig bajó la vista, pensativo. La verdad que no había pensado en participar en otro torneo.

- ¡Gah! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡E-esos torneos s-son peligrosos!- se exaltó Tweak bebiendo de su café. Esas cosas le traían malos recuerdos.

- Tweek, tranquilo. No debes preocuparte.- exclamó Damien.- Esta vez en el torneo habrá más seguridad, además...

- ¿A-además...?

- Estamos hablando de mí, Craig Tucker, el mejor skater de todo South Park.- se jactó el moreno. Volteó hacia el rubio y lo vio aún preocupado. Le levantó el rostro con una mano para que lo mirara.- Tweek, mírame. No me va a pasar nada, te lo juro.- lo miró intensamente a los ojos, transmitiéndole que esa promesa era de verdad.

- E-está bien, t-te creo.- y los dos iniciaron un tierno beso.

- Argh... ¿Dónde dejé la puta lapicera?- se preguntaba Cartman mientras rebuscaba por los cojines del sillón, en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta.- ¿Tú qué quieres aquí?- dijo cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Clyde Donovan allí parado.

- Vaya, estas muy cambiado.- se sorprendió, pero sacudió su cabeza.- Vine a pedirte un favor. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Adelante.- Cartman se hizo a un lado y lo miró de arriba abajo mientras el otro entraba.- ¿Qué quieres?

- Bueno...- se sentó en el sillón del castaño y se acomodó cruzándose de brazos y de piernas.- Hace unos días que llegué de vuelta a South Park.- comenzó.- Hace una semana hablé con Craig y le pedí si quería volver conmigo, pero...

- ¡Ja! Te encontraste con su linda parejita, ¿verdad?- cortó Eric en medio de una risita.

- Así es. Por eso vine aquí a pedirte ayuda. Sé que nunca nos llevamos bien, además de siempre habernos peleado de chicos... Pero necesito tu ayuda.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Mmm...- Cartman se sentó en el sillón frente a Clyde, apoyando los codos en sus piernas y entrelazando sus dedos, apoyando el mentón en ellas.- Veamos...- pensó unos segundos. Ya tenía todo calculado, todo planeado, pero la aparición de Clyde podría facilitarle todo. Lo escaneó con la mirada y luego sonrió.- Está bien, acepto.- Clyde sonrió.- Pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- Tendrás que hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga, sin quejarte, ¿entendido?- el otro dudó unos segundos pero podría ser la única oportunidad de recuperar a Craig. Le tendió la mano indicándole que tenían un trato.- Trato hecho.- Cartman sonrió con malicia.

- Espero que no falles.

- Querido Clyde... ¿Cuándo han fallado mis planes?

- Uyyy...- se estremeció Ruby.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ike, mirándola preocupado.

- No lo sé, pero... Sentí un escalofrío.- contó ella.

- No debió ser nada, no te preocupes. ¡Ven, vamos al parque!- el morenito tomo la mano de la chica y la llevó hacia el parque.

Pasaron un par de días más en lo que todo parecía ir muy bien. Los chicos y sus parejas estaban felices juntos y sin preocuparse por nada. El amor del moreno skater por su nervioso rubio parecía ir aumentando con cada día que pasaba, al igual que le pasaba al rubio con el otro.

Cartman se había integrado un poco más al grupo, demostrando que verdaderamente había cambiado bastante a como era antes. Craig, como era de esperarse, fue aceptando muy poco a poco al castaño dentro del grupo. Sin embargo seguía en la postura de que Cartman no podía tramar nada bueno.

Un sábado a la tarde, Eric invitó a todos a una fiesta en su casa. La fiesta se realizaría en dos semanas y se haría para celebrar el nuevo cambio de de Cartman.

- ¿Es enserio?- preguntó Pip sospechando.

- Claro que si, Pip.- Cartman puso su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno.- Sé que pensaras que yo haré una de mis bromas, pero no te preocupes, no haré nada a nadie.

- Bueno... no suena del todo mal...- comentó Butters, removiéndose en su asiento.

- Si no quieren ir, lo entenderé.- dijo con desilusión.- Ya me esperaba que no vinieran...

- Oye, no dijimos que no iríamos...- paró Damien.- Sólo... lo estamos pensando.

- Eso suena bien.- Cartman sonrió.- "Si sólo tú también entraras en mi plan..."- pensó.

Finalmente, todos accedieron a ir a la fiesta de Cartman. La mente del castaño empezó a maquinar una ve más todo el plan de la venganza.

Mientras, en el café de los Tweak...

- Damien, para... me haces cosquillas...- pidió el inglés mientras el nombrado le besaba el cuello.

- ¿Por qué?- le mordió levemente.- ¿Acaso no te gusta?

- B-bueno...- Pip se ruborizó. Por Dios, claro que eso le gustaba, pero no delante de sus amigos, los cuales reían por lo bajo ante la cara roja del rubio.

- Oye, Tweek.- llamó Stan acercándose a la mesa donde estaban todos.- Craig te necesita para hablar de algo muy importante. Está en la cocina.- dijo seriamente mientras se retiraba a unas mesas.

- ¿H-hablar...?- pensó el rubio, tragando duro. E levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina para atender lo que el moreno quería.

- ¿Stan...?- musitó preocupado el judío.

Stan esperó hasta que Tweek desapareciera por la puerta de la cocina y se volteó hacia los chicos con cara seria. Les levantó el dedo gordo de la mano derecha, guiñándoles un ojo y sonriendo con todos los dientes. Las risillas y suspiros de alivios no se hicieron esperar ante esto.

Ni bien Tweek entró a la cocina, Craig tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó en todo el rostro. Llevó ambos brazos envolviéndolos en la cintura delgada del rubio. Tweek se dejó llevar en el acto, abrazándose al cuello de Craig para profundizar el beso. Se besaban con desesperación, queriendo quedarse así por siempre. La falta de aire los separó y el moreno se dirigió directamente al cuello pálido del rubio.

- Ahh... C-Craig... espera...- jadeó.- ¿Qué p-pasa si a-alguien entra?

- No va a entrar nadie. Stan se encargará de eso. Ahora, disfrutemos.

Tucker empujó a Tweek a una de las mesadas, casi sentándolo allí. Metió sus manos debajo de la camiseta y el suéter que llevaba puesto. Le extasiaba el contacto de sus ásperas manos con la suave y delicada piel bajo su dominio. Definitivamente aprovecharía ese rato que tenía con Tweek.

- Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo...- murmuró Butters.

- Si quieres puedo demostrártelo aquí y ahora.- ronroneó Kenny a su oído, para después lamérselo.

- ¡K-Kenny...!- se exaltó el menor, ruborizándose fuertemente.

- Oigan, ya dejen de hacer eso. No queda bien ante la gente.- criticó Damien.

- Mira quién habla.- se burló McCormick.

- Vete a la mierda, Kenny.

Pasaron un rato así peleándose, hasta que después de un rato vinieron Craig y Tweek de la cocina. Craig venia relamiéndose los labios y rubio estaba totalmente rojo y con la mirada baja. Stan lo miró fijo y encontró algo que lo hizo reír terriblemente, tanto que atrajo la atención de algunas personas en el café. Se tuvo que sentar para poder calmarse. El grupo de chicos lo miraban sorprendidos y asustados. ¿Qué demonios le causaba tanta risa?

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Jajajajajaja!

- Por favor, dinos qué es tan gracioso.- pidió Kenny algo molesto.

- Es que... Craig... ¡Él...!- no pudo continuar porque estalló en risa. Todos voltearon a mirar al aludido y pronto notaron lo que a Marsh tanta gracia le causaba.

- ¿¡Qué!- se exasperó Tucker.- ¿Acaso tengo cara de payaso?

- Yo no me preocuparía por el maquillaje...- contestó Pip.- En especial si es... blanco...- finalizó.

- ¿Qué?- Craig tardó un poco en captar el mensaje e inmediatamente se llevó una mano para taparse la boca, saliendo de allí a toda prisa.- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...!- se escuchaba que gruñía.

- ¿Y qué me dices, Tweek?- Kenny volteó a Tweek, que lo miró confundido.- ¿Le gustó a Craig el 'helado' que le diste?- preguntó sonriente como un niño inocente.

- ¡Gah!- el rubio se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.- ¡N-no digas esas, ngh, c-cosas!

Todos volvieron a reír, la cara de Tweek era lo mejor que habían visto.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando, llegando así el día de la fiesta. Allí, en casa de Cartman, había muchas personas. Hasta amigos que no veían hace mucho tiempo. Allí estaban Jimmy, Timmy, Bebe, Red, hasta Token, que se había mudado a Manhattan, había vuelto a South Park, como hacia en todas sus vacaciones, para la fiesta. Obviamente, confundido entre la multitud, estaba Clyde.

La fiesta comenzó como todas, con baile, música, bebidas alcohólicas y otras no, y ya se podía percibir en el aire que había varios pasados de copa. En un momento determinado de la fiesta Cartman le trajo a Tweek una enorme taza de café y en cuanto la tomó dijo que tenia un gusto raro, Cartman se defendió diciendo que era un nuevo café que había comprado. Tweek confiaba en Cartman, después de todo él lo había estado llamando de vez en cuando para saber cómo estaba y su cambio de apariencia y carácter lo hacían más confiable. Un rato después se le acercó Clyde, que hasta e momento había pasado desapercibido entre la gente.

- ¿Seguro que funcionará?- le preguntó a Cartman, llevando una gorra color blanco tapando casi todo su rostro.

- Te aseguro que funcionará. Tú sólo sigue con el plan, ¿ok?

- Está bien, sólo espero que puedas deshacerte de esos chicos tan molestos.

Cartman miró hacia el resto del grupo. Era verdad, si los demás estaban con ellos sería difícil poder llegar a ellos. Volteó hacia otros invitados y se le ocurrió una genial idea en cuanto Pip y Butters se alejaron para buscar algo de ponche.

- Oigan, chicos...- se acercó a dos chicos, uno moreno y otro castaño.- ¿Ven a esos de allí?- preguntó señalando a Pip y Butters. Les susurró algo a los dos y estos sonrieron, acercándoseles.

- Hola, bebes.- saludó uno, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Butters.

- Eh... ¿H-hola?

- ¿Quieren un poco de fiesta?- esta vez fue el otro, que le pasó una mano por la cintura a Pip.

- Y-ya tenemos compañía, lo siento.- Pirrup trató de apartarse de ese agarre.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Se divertirán.

- Damien, Kenny.- llamó Stan.- Problemas.- señaló con la cabeza hacia donde estaban los chicos.

- ¿Qué carajo les pasa a esos dos?- Damien se acercó hecho una fiera, seguido de Kenny. Craig y Stan decidieron ir también para evitar que mataran a alguien, dejando a Kyle y Tweek a solas.

- ¿Qué pasa Tweek? Pareces un poco mal.- preguntó Kyle preocupado.

- ¡Gah! E-es que, ngh, es-toy un p-poco mareado...- contestó bebiendo más café.

- Hola chicos. ¿Disfrutan la fiesta?- ese fue Cartman, con cara de inocente, acercándose a los chicos.

- Hubo un pequeño inconveniente con unos chicos...- Kyle se giró hacia los otros.

- Oh, cuánto lo siento...- se volteó hacia Tweek.- Tweek, pareces mal, ¿quieres que te acompañe al baño?- preguntó amablemente.

- E-está b-bien.- Cartman lo tomó por los hombros y lo fue guiando hasta el baño. Kyle pensó en seguirlos pero luego sacudió la cabeza de esos pensamientos. Cartman en realidad parecía haber cambiado a como era antes.

Siguieron el pasillo, pasando por la habitación de Cartman, hasta el baño. Allí lo dejó tranquilo para que pudiera respirar un poco. Salió del baño, no sin antes decirle que, si pasaba cualquier cosa, le avisara. Cuando volvió a la fiesta, se acercó disimuladamente a Clyde y le susurró 'Ve en cinco minutos... quítate el gorro, obvio.'.

- Ugh... M-me siento, ngh, mal...- de repente, unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y sintió que le besaban el cuello. Distinguió una melena color negro por el espejo.- ¿Craig...?

- Shhh...- lo calló el otro.

Los dos salieron del baño y fueron hacia la habitación de Cartman. Allí, el moreno se tiró en la cama con Tweek encima. La habitación estaba oscura, y si a eso le sumamos que Tweek no podía ver muy bien porque estaba aún un poco mareado, no podía ver más que una sonrisa picara junto a una cabellera negra. Sonrió de lado pensando que tal vez Craig quería jugar un poco antes que nada y por eso le siguió el juego.

- Oye, Kyle... ¿Dónde está Tweek?- preguntó Craig algo preocupado.

- Cartman, él...

- Lo acompañé al baño porque se sentía un poco mal, no te preocupes por eso. Estará bien. Le dejé café para que se tranquilizara.- contestó Cartman, llegando detrás del pelirrojo.

- Todavía no puedo creer que esos bastardos se hayas atrevido...- gruñó Thorn, muy molesto, abrazando a Pip de la cintura.

- Cálmate, hombre, ya pasó. Al menos no pasó nada.- dijo Stan dándole un vaso de refresco a Kyle.

- Oye, Craig, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.- interrumpió Cartman.

Tweek comenzó a sacarse la camisa mientras las manos del moreno bajo él le acariciaban el cuerpo, deleitándolo. Pronto se apresuró a desabotonarle la camisa. Es extraño, no recordaba que Craig haya traído camisa. Decidió no darle importancia y se dejó llevar por el momento, escuchando un leve gemido proveniente del moreno.

- Pues adelante, pregunta.

- Mira, estoy empezando a practicar con el skate...- Craig alzó una ceja.- Si, quiero hacer un deporte para mantenerme en forma. Y bueno, tengo un pequeño problema con la tabla, ¿crees que podrías fijarte lo que es?- preguntó sonriente.

- Hum...- Craig lo miró con recelo, pero finalmente asintió.- Está bien, ¿dónde está?

- Está en mi habitación sígueme.- ninguno vio la sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro a Eric.

En un momento, el moreno tomó una botella y se la bebió toda de una sola vez ante la mirada atónita del rubio. El moreno lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. Tweek continuó, ya se le estaba pasando el mareo.

- Aquí está.- Cartman abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Paró en seco, fingiendo sorpresa.

Craig entró también y la escena lo petrificó. Tweek estaba sobre Clyde, el primero sin camiseta desabrochándole la camisa al segundo. Craig miró a Cartman, tratando de pensar que era una broma, pero éste tenía cara de haber visto la cosa más sorprendente del mundo, aunque por dentro sonreía de oreja a oreja. Craig volvió si vista hacia Clyde y lo vio muy borracho, parecía que ni siquiera sabría su nombre aunque lo tuviera en un cartel de neón frente a él. En cambio, Tweek era el que parecía más sobrio de los dos, el que pareció ni inmutarse de la intromisión y que siguió besando el pecho de Clyde frente a las narices de Craig.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kenny asomándose por detrás de ellos. La escena lo dejó sin habla.- Oh Dios mío...

- ¡Tweek!- exclamó Butters, llamando la atención del nombrado.

- ¿Eh?- Tweek miró hacia la puerta y allí vio a Craig. Palideció en cuanto vio que el tipo que estaba bajo él no era Craig y, para colmo, estaba más dormido que despierto de la borrachera que llevaba encima. Se volvió a Craig, que tenía un rostro inexpresivo.- C-Craig... E-esto no es...

- No digas nada.- fue lo que dijo Craig, y por un segundo hubiera jurado que escuchó que algo dentro de él se rompía en mil pedazos.- Me voy.

- Pero, Craig, seguro que hay una explicación para...- trató de decir Cartman, fingiendo preocupación.

- No, no la hay.

- Es-ngh-espera.- Tweek se levantó y se acercó a él para tocarle el hombro.

- ¡No me toques!- dijo Craig con odio, empujándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo.- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme, o mirarme, ni acercarte a mi en lo que queda de vida!- y dicho esto, salió corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Craig!- Damien salió corriendo detrás de él.

Todos los demás contemplaron a Tweek y Clyde. El joven ya estaba en el segundo sueño mientras que Tweek estaba en el suelo, sentado, llorando en silencio. ¿Qué había hecho? Cartman, por su lado, mantenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro, pero no así en su mente. Todo había salido según lo planeado. (N/A: Si quieren ver la verdadera cara de Cartman, vean esta gentileza de Ivan-sensei xD .)

**Kyuubi****: Y así... termina el capítulo!**

**Sheza****: Wow xD**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Me costó mucho hacerlo... después de todo, es difícil hacer una venganza para esta chica -.-**

**Kyuubi****: No es cierto!**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Pero las venganzas donde había más sufrimiento no las quisiste!**

**Kyuubi****: Es que no quería verlos tan mal T-T**

**Sheza****: Bueno, ya! Quiero el próximo capítulo!**

**Kyuubi****: Espera un poco! Quiero decir algo! Que sepan que la orientación sexual de mis lectores es lo que menos me importa! Sólo me interesa entretenerlos! Ustedes sabes quién se quejó de eso, verdad ;)? Pero bueno, por ahora, nos vamos! Gracias por leer! Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente! Hoy no hay mucho para decir, sólo que gracias por los reviews y gracias por leer este fic que ya va por once capítulos... Cielos, no me imaginaba que llegara a tanto! Muchísimas gracias!**

- ¡Oye, Craig!- Damien logró alcanzar a Craig a dos calles del edificio donde vivía Cartman.- ¡Espera, Craig!

- Déjame sólo, Damien.- dijo secamente.- Quiero estar sólo.

- Oye, escucha, debe haber una explicación razonable para esto. Seguramente Cartman lo planeó.

- Por favor. ¿Viste la cara de Cartman? El culón esta vez si parecía sorprendido. Además Clyde estaba borracho, Tweek estaba sobrio...

- Tú sabes que Clyde es un imbécil, él debió hacer algo a Tweek.- Damien no sabia lo que decir, realmente le preocupaba la situación.

- Ya basta, no vale la pena. Se acabó, Damien...- Craig se volteó a verlo con ojos vidriosos.- Se acabó.- dijo con vos quebrada.

- ¡Craig!- Damien extendió su mano como tratando de tomarlo antes de que saliera corriendo, pero apretó el puño al no poder haberlo detenido. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Su reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana.- Maldita sea...- se volteó nuevamente hacia la fiesta.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Pip, preocupado, en cuanto Damien llegó.

- Lo siento, pero no pude alcanzarlo.

- E-esto... es m-mi cul-pa...- dijo Tweek volviendo a llorar, sentado en el sillón y siendo consolado por Butters.

- Yo creo que Cartman es el culpable.- acotó Kenny, sentado también junto a Tweek.

- Kenny tiene razón, ese gordo debió haber hecho algo.- Kyle se veía furioso, era muy raro verlo así.- Me las pagará.

- E-espera, no tenemos pruebas de eso.- detuvo Butters.

- ¡Qué dices! ¡Es obvio que...!

- No, Kyle.- detuvo Pip.- Butters tiene razón, no podemos ir y decirle a Craig que Cartman tuvo la culpa sin tener pruebas de ello.

- Rayos...

Todos miraron a Cartman, que parecía muy contento hablando con sus otros invitados. De vez en cuando soslayaba miradas hacia el grupo de chicos en el sillón, sonriendo mentalmente de que su plan de herir a Craig hubiera sido un éxito.

Un rato más tarde, en la casa de los Tucker, Ruby se había levantado para ir al baño. Estaba regresando a su habitación cuando un pequeño ruido llegó a su oído, un ruido extraño, lejano, como el que hacia un niño pequeño en un llanto. Fue hacia la habitación de sus padres y los vio a los dos plácidamente dormidos. En la habitación de Craig sólo estaba Rayas II, la mascota de Craig. Sólo estaba ella despierta.

Pero si no era ella, ni sus padres, ni la mascota, ni Craig que estaba en una fiesta, sólo quedaban dos posibilidades. Uno, alguien se había metido en su casa y ella estaba dispuesta a sacarlo de allí aunque tuviera que partirle su bastón de bastonera en la cabeza. O dos, era el fantasma de un niño.

Fue a su cuarto y buscó su bastón. Recordó las múltiples cosas practicas que Craig le había dicho de hacer en caso de un robo, olvidando por completo el hecho de que debería ir a buscar a su padre para que fuera él quien echara a los ladrones. Bajó lentamente las escaleras y vio un bulto en el sillón, era alguien que estaba sentado allí. Se acercó más y notó que esa persona tenia sus codos en sus rodillas, apoyando la cara en sus manos.

Abrió la boca de par en par cuando notó que esa persona era Craig, pero no parecía el Craig Tucker que ella conocía.

- ¿Craig?- llamó ella ubicándose delante de él. El nombrado levantó el rostro. Ella un millón de veces había dicho que quería ver a su hermano así y poder sacar una foto, venderla en Internet y hacerse rica... Pero ahora era muy diferente.- ¿Estas llorando?- preguntó asombrada.

- L-lárgate.- dijo tajante, escondiendo el rostro en sus manos una vez más. Sinceramente no quería que nadie lo viera así y menos su hermana menor, la niña que más había deseado verlo en una situación así.

- Craig...

Ruby jamás había demostrado mucho cariño hacia Craig. Siempre lo molestaba, lo insultaba, se burlaba de él. Ahora la niña de cabello claro lo tenia ahí, frente a ella, llorando como hacia años no lo hacia. La última vez, según ella recordaba, había sido cuando Rayas I murió y él tenía diez años. Recordó que el chico se había quedado en su casa durante dos semanas, no quería salir ni para practicar skate. Gracias a Clyde había logrado superarlo y luego todos saben lo que pasó un tiempo después.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó dejando caer su bastón al suelo.

- N-no te impar-ta, ¡lárgate!- la voz se le quebraba más mientras hablaba.

- ¿Pasó algo con Clyde?- preguntó frunciendo el seño. Craig negó.- ¿Entonces con Tweek?- otra vez recibió una respuesta negativa. Ella lo pensó unos segundos.- Clyde y Tweek.- dijo finalmente, esta vez recibiendo la afirmativa del moreno.- Dime qué pasó, Craig.- ella llevó su mano hacia la cabeza del chico y le quitó el gorro azul, dejándolo sobre el sillón, acariciándolo dulcemente. Craig por un segundo se paralizó ante ese contacto, pero de verdad que lo necesitaba. Decidió aceptarlo.- Está bien, ya.

- Él... Ngh...- ya hasta parecía Tweek hablando. Tweek... Ese chico que había amado, ese chico que era muy preciado para él, al que había prometido cuidar... ¿Por qué ahora lo hería tanto? ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto? Era como un Deja Vu, era como vivir de nuevo la escena de Clyde dejándolo.

- Está bien.- a ella no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer y lo abrazó por el cuello, pasándole sus manos por la espalda para darle la sensación de tranquilidad.

- Ruby...- Craig se abrazó a ella, llorando en su hombro. Necesitaba mucho de ese apoyo. Jamás pensó en recibirlo de su hermana, pero al menos era algo. Quería tener a alguien cerca, quería que alguien lo consolara, quería que alguien lo abrazara. Por primera vez Craig Tucker necesitaba de alguien para aliviar su tristeza.

Una luz molesta le dañaba los ojos, haciendo que se despertara con un gruñido. Estaba algo incómodo e intentó incorporarse pero un peso en su pecho no lo dejó. Abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana durmiendo en su pecho, él abrazándola por la cintura y ella a él por el pecho. Otra vez la luz molesta lo cegó. Distinguió el flash de una cámara. Levantó la mirada para ver quién le molestaba y era su madre.

- Mamá, ¿qué demonios...?

- ¡Ay, qué bonito! Hacia mucho que no los veía tan juntos.- dijo la madre sacándole otra foto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la niña sentándose en las piernas de Craig y restregándose los ojos con las manos.- ¿Mamá?

- Querido, ven a verlos. ¡Se ven tan bonitos!

- ¿Eh?- Ruby miró a Craig y recordó lo que había pasado antes. Se levantó, sonrojada, agarrando su bastón y mostrándole el dedo medio a todos mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

- ¿Craig adónde vas?- preguntó la madre cuando vio a su hijo levantarse.

- Voy a caminar.

- Pero, hijo, ¿no vas a desayunar?

- No tengo hambre.- dijo mientras se encendía un cigarrillo y se ponía sus rollers.

- Pasó algo malo en la fiesta.

- ...- Craig maldijo que su madre lo conociera tan bien.- Adiós.- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Las próximas semanas fueron horribles. Craig evitaba a Tweek de todas las formas habidas y por haber. No le dirigía ni una mirada, y eso que todos habían puesto todo de sí para vigilarlo y captar cualquier pequeño gesto o mirada que fuese dirigida hacia Tweek. Todos trataron de hablar con él. Kyle, Stan, Pip, Butters, Kenny, Damien, pero nada. Ninguno pudo hacerlo entrar en razón.

Tweek tampoco lo pasó muy bien. Cada vez que trataba de acercarse a Craig éste lo ignoraba completamente y eso lo hacia sentirse fatal. Varias veces los demás lo encontraron en el baño, llorando desconsoladamente, pidiendo perdón por lo que había hecho. La situación para todos era horrible, ninguno estaba bien.

Craig ya no se acercaba al grupo si Tweek estaba presente, ya no quería verlo, verlo significaba que lo lastimaran, ya no quería ser lastimado. Qué irónico. Cuando se juró jamás amar a nadie se le presentó el amar a alguien como Tweek, y cuando lo amó de verdad como jamás amó a nadie le rompieron el corazón. Se maldijo una y mil veces por haber roto ese juramento. Lo único que hacia era ir de su trabajo a casa, y de su casa al parque o a algún lugar para estar sólo. No quería contacto social con nadie.

Tweek tomó valor un día y fue a hablar con Craig. Todos había dejado a Craig encerrado en la cocina y Tweek fue allí para hablar con él.

- C-Craig...- llamó el rubio. Craig ni lo miró.

(N/A: La canción me pareció buena para la ocasión aunque no es 100% certera. Espero disfruten! Aquí el video para que puedan escucharlo mientras leen! .com/watch?v=6NNS9F2iPKo Red – Start Again.)

_And I remember everything / Y recuerdo todo_

_Everything I loved / Todo lo que me encantó_

- ¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó sin voltear a verlo siquiera. No quería hacerlo, si lo hacia no podría soportarlo.

_I gave it away / He dado lo máximo_

_Like it wasn't enough / Como si no fuese suficiente_

- Q-quiero hablar, ngh, c-contigo.- no sabía por qué pero su voz se le cortaba. Sentía que no podría hablar claramente. Se maldijo mentalmente por ser así, por tener estos problemas, por no poder hablar de forma corrida.

_All the words I said / Todas las palabras que he dicho_

_And all you forgive / Y todas las has perdonado_

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.- Me lastimaste.

_How could I hurt you again? / ¿Cómo podría hacerte daño a ti otra vez?_

- ¡P-pero no fue m-mi culpa!- se excusó Tweek.- ¡Él m-me empezó a, ngh, besar!

_What if I let you win? / ¿Y si te dejo ganar?_

_What if I make it rigth? / ¿Y si hago lo correcto?_

_What if I give it up? / ¿Y si me doy por vencido?_

- ¿Y tú te dejaste hacer así como si nada?- preguntó molesto, mirándolo a la cara por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_What if I want to try? / ¿Y si quiero intentar?_

_What if you take a chance? / ¿Y si tomas una oportunidad?_

_What if I learn to love? / ¿Y si aprendo lo que es amar?_

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que no era yo? ¿¡Acaso no te diste cuenta que él y yo somos diferentes!- estalló, aplastando el cigarrillo con su mano.

_What if? / ¿Y si?_

_What if we start again? / ¿Y si empezamos de nuevo?_

- ¡Gah!- chilló el rubio, retrocediendo unos pasos por miedo a que el moreno lo golpeara. Tomó valor una vez más y se animó a preguntar.- ¿Y s-si empe-zamos de n-nuevo?- preguntó con esperanzas.

_On this time / En este momento_

_I can make it rigth / Puedo hacer lo correcto_

- Empezamos de nuevo...- repitió el moreno. Esa frase le sonaba tan dulce pero a la vez tan amarga. Una parte de él quería volver a empezar y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, pero... otra parte de él temía ser lastimado.

_With one more try / Con un intento m__ás_

_Can we start again? / ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

- I-intentémoslo u-una vez más, ngh.- insistió el rubio, avanzando unos pasos más.

_In my eyes / En mis ojos_

_You can see it now / Tú puedes verlo ahora_

_Can we start again? / ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

_Can we start again? / ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

- Tweek, no soy idiota.- dijo Craig, Tweek lo miró confundido.- Si lo intentamos otra vez, si empezamos de nuevo... ¿Qué me garantiza que no volverás a hacer lo mismo?

_Emptiness inside me / El vacío dentro de mí_

_Wonder if you see / Quizás lo puedas ver_

_It's my mistake / Es mi error_

_And it's hurting me / Y esta lastimandome_

- ¿P-por qué piensas eso?- Tweek luchaba por retener las lágrimas.- ¡Ya te d-dije q-que no fue mi c-culpa! ¡E-estaba m-mareado! ¡N-no podía ver bien!

_I know where we've been__ / Se donde hemos estado_

_How'd we get so far? / __¿Cómo llegamos tan lejos?_

_What if?__ / __¿Y si?_

_What if we star again? / __¿Y si empezamos de nuevo?_

- Ahora quieres que crea que estabas ebrio... ¿Me estas tomando por idiota?- preguntó aún más enojado.- ¿Quieres decir que tú no estabas sobre él besándole el pecho porque estabas pasado de copas?- un horrible sabor amargo le vino a la boca.

_On this time / En este momento_

_I can make it rigth / Puedo hacer lo correcto_

_with one more try / Con un intento más_

_Can we start again? / __¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

- ¡N-no...! B-bueno...- Tweek no podía negarlo, en verdad había hecho eso y en casi sus cinco sentidos. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y Craig tuvo que apartar la mirada para no verlo así. Sólo una cosa salió de su boca en ese momento.- Perdóname.

_In my eyes / En mis ojos_

_You can see it now / Tú puedes verlo ahora_

_Can we start again? / ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

_Can we start again? / __¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

- ¿Qué te perdone?- Craig lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿¡Me pides que te perdone después de que casi te acostaste con mi ex pareja pasada de alcohol!- Craig se acercó a él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él. Le rompía el corazón verlo llorar, y más aún ser él quien se lo provocaba.

_I'm lost inside the pain / Estoy perdido dentro del dolor_

_I feel without you / Que siento sin ti_

_I can't stop holding on / No puedo dejar de aferrarme_

_I need you with me / Te necesito conmigo_

- P-por favor, p-perdóname.- Tweek sintió que su corazón se le partía en trozos cada vez más pequeños.- P-perdóname.- pidió tomando entre sus manos las de Craig.- M-mírame a los ojos, C-Craig.- pidió. Craig lo hizo, lo miró a los ojos sin expresión alguna.

_I'm caugth inside the pain / Estoy atrapado en el dolor_

_Can we ever start again? / ¿Nunca podremos empezar de nuevo?_

_I'm lost without you / Estoy perdido sin ti_

- M-me duele mucho, Craig. Me d-duele lo q-que, ngh, p-pasa. M-me siento a-atrapado y p-perdido.- el rubio apretó el agarre en las manos del moreno, que lo miraba inexpresivo. De un momento a otro ya se encontraba abrazándolo muy fuertemente, llorando en su pecho. No quería separarse de él, le dolía separarse de ese abrazo. Por Dios que si se separaba se moriría.

_One more try / __Un intento más_

_Can we start again? / __¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

_In my eyes / En mis ojos_

- Em-pecemos de n-nuevo, por favor.- volvió a pedir el de ojos azules, tenía esperanzas de que volviera a ser como antes, de que Craig lo abrazara y le dijera que lo amaba.

_Can you forgive me now? / ¿Puedes perdonarme ahora?_

_Can we start again? / ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

_Can we start again? / ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

- ¿C-Craig?- miró hacia arriba y notó que los ojos verdes del moreno estaban llenos de lágrimas. No quería verlo así, no quería que él estuviera triste.

_One more try / Un intento más_

- Tweek...- Craig lo abrazó dulcemente, envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura del rubio. Tweek sonrió feliz, sabiendo que todo iba a estar bien ahora.

_Can we start again? / ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

_Can we start again? / ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

- Tweek, yo de verdad te amo.- le dijo Craig al oído, luego se separaron e iniciaron un beso profundo, lleno de sentimientos confusos. Craig finalizó el beso y volvió a abrazarlo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio y dejando que sólo una lágrima saliera de su ojo derecho.

_Can you forgive me now? / ¿Puedes perdonarme ahora?_

- Pero no puedo.- puso ambas manos en los hombros del tembloroso rubio.- No quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar, no podría soportar que me lastimes. Ya no puedo confiar en ti.- Tweek no podía creerlo, esto tenia que ser un sueño sacado de una película de terror.

_Can we start again? / ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?_

- Lo siento, Tweek.- Craig se saca el delantal del trabajo toma su chaqueta y sale por la puerta que había usado el rubio para entrar.

Tweek volvió a quedarse sólo y volteó hacia la puerta para ver la espalda de Craig mientras se marchaba. Los ojos se le nublaron mucho más de lo que ya estaban con las lágrimas, su respiración se agitó mucho, un dolor en la boca del estomago lo hizo llevarse una mano al lugar adolorido. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue el rostro preocupado de Damien y Butters mientras corrían hacia él.

- Sólo fue un ataque de pánico.- dijo Kyle mientras apartaba unos pocos mechones rubios del rostro de Tweek.- Estará bien, sólo necesita descansar.- todos estaban en la habitación del pequeño rubio, preocupados, pensando en qué podían hacer.

- Debemos hacer algo.- dijo Kenny cruzándose de brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

- Demonios... Alguien debe saber hacerlo entrar en razón.- Pip observó las fotos en la repisa y una de ellas era de Brian con Tweek.

- Espera.- detuvo Kenny.- Tal vez se pueda.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Damien, ven conmigo.- Kenny salió apresuradamente de la habitación junto con el aludido.

Todos miraron atónitos la forma apresurada en la que salieron los chicos. Esperaban que ellos tuvieran la solución a todo este embrollo.

**Kyuubi****: Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente! Me alegro de que no me hayan matado por lo que hice con Tweek!**

**Sheza****: Yo te voy a matar! Ya me parecía raro que no lo publicaras conmigo! Te mataré! *Ivan-sensei la agarra de los brazos y no la deja escapar***

**Kyuubi****: No fue mi culpa! Échale la culpa al sensei!**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Yo hice la venganza tal cual tú querías, padawan.**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, si... pero...**

**Sheza****: Te mataré! *saca una escopeta***

**Kyuubi****: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ayudenmeeee! *sale a correr mientras la persigue Sheza***

**Ivan****-****sensei****: ... Ay, estas chicas...**

- ¿¡Qué!- exclamó Damien sorprendido.

- Vamos, tenemos que intentarlo.- replicó Kenny.

- Está bien, te ayudaré, pero tendré problemas para controlarme y no usar mis poderes demoniacos.

- No hay problema, todo estará bien. Eso si, nos llevará tiempo.

- Espero que funcione y hable...

- Damien, Damien, Damien...- Kenny se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.- No me subestimes. Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien

Tweek estaba acurrucado en su cama, eran las seis de la mañana, el sol entraba débilmente por la ventana y no quería levantarse. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Dos semanas? Si, era eso más o menos. Si antes estaba deprimido, ahora que Craig lo había rechazado se sentía horriblemente peor. Sus amigos habían hecho todo lo posible para poder hacerlo sentir mejor y animarlo, para hacerlo olvidar... Pero no servia. El dolor no se iba, el recuerdo se quedaba en su piel, corazón y alma. Había perdido a Craig, había perdido a quien amaba. ¿Qué le quedaba ya? Nada. Sin Craig no había nada. Sentía un vacío en su interior que no lograba llenar con nada.

Se miró las venas, pensando que tal vez así podría hacer algo, pero luego sacó esa idea de su cabeza. Hacer eso sólo haría que las cosas empeoraran y que muchos sufrieran. Hacer eso sólo lo haría ver como un cobarde.

Deseaba tantas cosas, deseaba que Brian estuviera allí, deseaba que volviera... deseaba nunca haberse vuelto a enamorado de Craig en primer lugar. Y también deseó no haber sido tan estúpido. Si no hubiera sido tan descuidado en la fiesta tal vez jamás estaría pasando esto. Ahora estaría con Craig... Craig... Tweek repetía ese nombre en su mente una y otra vez para ver si, por arte de magia, Craig aparecía allí y le perdonaba. Rogaba a Dios que lo perdonara. Se levantó pesadamente como todas las mañanas y se metió al baño para ducharse. Bajó las escaleras y desayunó como siempre, pero esta vez el café le sabía más amargo de lo que jamás le había sabido.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?- preguntó la madre preocupada, acariciando con cariño la cabeza de su hijo. El chico negó, no podía mentirle a su madre, no tenia ganas de eso.- Tranquilo hijo, todo se arreglara, te lo prometo.

Tweek sonrió forzosamente para poder hacer sentir mejor a su madre, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. Se sentía destrozado por dentro, su corazón estaba roto y en su lugar quedaba el vacío. Se levantó pesadamente luego de desayunar y se llevó un pequeño vasito descartable con café que su madre le daba siempre. Iba a salir cuando su madre le preguntó si iba a estar con uno de sus amigos, a lo que contestó que si a sabiendas que era mentira. Salió de su casa a las diez, hoy iba a ser un día largo. Había varios nubarrones así que posiblemente debería volver a casa antes de que lloviera.

Craig se encontraba fumando bajo un árbol. Sus pensamientos iban y venían conforme pasaba el tiempo. Estaba allí desde bien temprano, había patinado un poco en su skate, quería estar sólo, quería estar en un lugar donde nadie lo molestara, quería disfrutar de ese deporte donde se sintiera satisfecho... pero... ¿Por qué demonios ahora no le satisfacía como antes? ¿Por qué tenia la necesidad de pensar en Tweek para al menos sentirse un poco mejor? ¿Por qué le hacia tanta falta? Él mismo había decidido dejar al chico nervioso para evitar hacerse daño, no le había importado nada más que no salir herido, pero ahora estaba peor que antes. El rubio le había pedido perdón y que comenzaran otra vez pero lo rechazó.

- Soy un imbécil.- se dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Hablando sólo?- preguntó alguien detrás de él.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres tú aquí?- preguntó violentamente.- No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, Clyde.

- Vamos, Craig, no te pongas así.- dijo Clyde tratando de sonar preocupado. Según lo dicho por Cartman, Craig debería estar buscando algo de apoyo emocional e iba a ser buena idea que lo consolara. Sin embargo, esto estaba tardando más de lo esperado y a Clyde le empezaba a causar remordimiento el hecho de que Craig estuviera tan triste y apagado.- Vine a ver cómo estabas.

- Estoy bien, ahora lárgate.- dijo cortante.

- Craig no me trates así, no hice nada malo.- protestó, Craig lo miró molesto.

- Si no te vas ahora... ¡Te golpearé tanto que te dejaré la cara más desfigurada de lo que ya está!- gritó molesto, causando que algunos transeúntes se voltearan a verlo.

- Craig...- Clyde lo miró sorprendido y algo molesto. Craig no lo había tratado así ni cuando cortaron. ¿Por qué ahora estaba así? ¿Será que...?- "¿Será que él ama tanto a ese chico que se pone así?"- pensó. Pero dejándolo por la paz, decidió irse. Volteó un segundo hacia Craig, pero este no le dirigía la mirada.

- Maldita seña...- gruñó por lo bajo. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y lo dejó allí un rato. ¿Ahora le gritaría a toda persona que se le acercaba?

Se sentó bajo la copa del árbol apagando el cigarrillo en el huequito de tierra que había allí y cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Tweek caminaba distraídamente por las calles de South Park. Sus ojos se resistían a llorar de nuevo. Sus pasos lo llevaron al cementerio. Visitó la tumba de Brian, recordando lo bien que lo habían pasado. Quiso quedarse un rato allí, pensando.

Craig abrió sus ojos con pesadez. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido? Miró su reloj de muñeca y marcaban las 13:45 hs. Había estado allí dormido como por casi cuatro horas, vaya que estaba cansado. Miró a su alrededor y por allá venían Damien, Kenny y... ¿Clyde? ¿Qué hacían esos tres juntos? Damien y Kenny venían cada uno a ambos lados del chico de cabello castaño oscuro. El castaño venia con la mirada triste y baja, no parecía tener ganas de hablar.

- Chicos, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó incorporándose.

- Clyde tiene algo que decirte, ¿no es así?- contestó Damien, mientras Kenny empujaba al aludido para que hablara con el moreno.

- ¿Es cierto?

- Craig...- suspiró. Era decírselo a Craig y arriesgarse a que lo moliera a golpes o era enfrentarse al chico inmortal y al Anticristo juntos. Respiró hondo.- Todo fue un engañó.- soltó de una sola vez.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Craig confundido.

- Todo lo que pasó en la fiesta... Era todo un plan de Cartman para hacerte sufrir y yo lo ayudé.

- ¿Qué?- reiteró.

- Cartman estaba muy enojado contigo y trató de vengarse... Luego yo volví a South Park y me dio tanta furia que me rechazaras y te fueras con ese chico...- Clyde se llevó una mano a la cara tratando de cubrirla, ya sea por vergüenza o por querer tapar sus ojos cristalinos.- Yo te amaba tanto que fui egoísta al no pensar que tú te habías enamorado de alguien más... Por eso lo ayudé a tenderle una trampa a Tweek para que creyeras que él te engañaba. Lo lamento tanto, espero que-

- No, Clyde.- cortó el moreno, mirándolo fijamente. No lo miraba molesto, ni furioso, o triste, no. Lo miraba con lástima y asco.- Tú fuiste el que me abandonó por Wendy, me rompiste el corazón, no quisiste saber nada de mi, no te importó si, sufría o si mi corazón se partía en dos...- se detuvo.

- Craig, yo no...

- ¿¡Te das cuenta que por tu culpa perdí a la persona que más amaba!- gritó mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de su chaqueta.- ¡Por culpa tuya y de ese culón de mierda perdí lo más maravilloso que me pasó en la vida y...!- se detuvo en secó.- ¿¡Qué demonios hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo en vez de buscarlo!- soltó al castaño bruscamente y lo hizo caer al suelo.- Me das lástima, Clyde... No puedo creer que en algún momento me enamoré de ti.- cada palabra fue dicha con odio, un odio que nunca antes se había visto en Craig.

- Sabía que funcionaría.- aseguró Kenny mientras observaban que el moreno salió disparado hacia la cafetería de los Tweak a buscar a su amado rubio de ojos azules.- Y sólo me costó perseguirte durante como dos semanas y traerte aquí.- el rubio sonrió triunfal ante la mirada triste del castaño.

- Te lo mereces, maricón de mierda.- dijo Damien.- Ahora vamos a buscar a Tweek.

- Hey, ¿ese no es el equipo de skate de Craig?- señaló Kenny. Los dos se acercaron a la mochila, con el casco, coderas, rodilleras y el mismo skate.

- ¿Crees que se lo olvidó aquí porque su corazón le ordenó salir corriendo?- bromeó el moreno.

- No sé, pero mejor se lo llevamos.- agarraron todo y salieron a todo correr hacia el café de los Tweak.

- Oigan, ¿ese no es Craig?- señaló el pelirrojo. Estaba con el resto de sus amigos frente a café de los Tweak.

- Si. Me pregunto qué hará por aquí y con tanta prisa.- dijo Stan.

- Miren, allí va Tweek.- esta vez fue Butters, que señaló en la dirección contraria a donde estaba Craig.

- Se van a encontrar.- Pip sonrió pensando en la posibilidad de que el moreno fuera a disculparse.

Tweek, por su parte, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de no pensar en cierto moreno de ojos verdes. Sus ojos mostraban nuevamente lágrimas que intentaba reprimir, no quería seguir llorando. Sus ojos ya estaban bastante hinchados y rojos como para seguir así. Una gota calló por su mejilla, estaba empezando a llover.

Levantó la vista y alcanzó a ver a Kyle, Stan, Pip y Butters al otro lado de la calle. Volvió su vista un poco más a la izquierda y allí venían Damien y Kenny con el equipo de Craig. Cuando miró frente a él, pudo distinguir al dueño de sus lamentos, al que producía su llanto, a Craig. El moreno se veía bastante agitado por su carrera, parecía que estaba buscando algo con mucha urgencia, algo importante. Detuvo sus pasos en seco cuando el moreno se le quedó viendo en silencio. Junto a ellos, la poca gente que pasaba, sumándole sus amigos, eran todos testigos mudos de la escena.

- Tweek...- susurró el moreno, agitado, dando un paso hacia el rubio. El rubio así de nervioso lo hacia recordar a cuando aún no habían sido pareja. Sonrió un poco ante ese recuerdo tan lejano y a la vez tan cercano.

- C-Craig...- el rubio por instinto retrocedió. No sabía qué hacer ahora, sus días se habían hecho de una oscuridad nocturna desde que el moreno ya se había ido de su vida.

- Tweek, espera.- Craig quiso avanzar más pero sólo consiguió que el rubio retrocediera otra vez.- Tweek escúchame.

- ¡N-no!- exclamó tapándose los oídos.- ¡No, ngh, te escucharé!- retrocedió más.

- Tweek...- Craig no sabia qué hacer, si lo que decía Brian era cierto entonces todo había sido un error y él jamás debió haberse peleado con Tweek. Tenía que confiar y por eso tomó valor para avanzar más.- Quiero que me escuches, por favor.

- ¡N-no! ¡A-ale-jate!- Tweek temía ser herido otra vez, no lo soportaría. Salió a todo correr para evitar que Craig lo tocara.

Craig alcanzó a gritar un '¡Tweek!' pero el rubio no le prestó atención. Corrió hacia él, queriendo atraparlo. Volteó la cabeza hacia donde estaban Kyle y los demás por los gritos histéricos que lanzaban, y lo que pudo ver fue a un desesperado Stan gritando un '¡Cuidado!' al tiempo que trataba de correr también hacia Tweek. Craig, por instinto, miró al rubio y todo se puso en cámara lenta. Corrió lo más rápido que las piernas le dieron hacia el rubio, que estaba petrificado en el medio de la calle, con la mirada asustada. Lo empujó lo más lejos que pudo al tiempo que el ruido de un claxon resonó en sus oídos, seguido del agudo ruido de unas ruedas frenando, sintió un golpe, rodó varios metros y luego todo se volvió oscuro. Sintió dolor, mucho dolor... pero pronto se desvaneció, de repente se sintió seguro y protegido. Abrió los ojos lentamente, allí había varias personas, pero la más importante para él era Tweek.

- ¡C-Craig!- el rubio lloraba, desesperado.

- ¡Llamen a una maldita ambulancia, rayos!- ese era Kenny.

- ¡Tú, hijo de puta! ¡Tú te quedaras aquí hasta que yo lo diga, camionero imbécil! ¡Ibas a 80 cuando deberías ir a 40! ¡Si a mi amigo le pasa algo, te veré en el infierno!- ese era Damien amenazando al conductor.

- Tweek, apártate.- Kyle se agachó junto al rubio, examinando suavemente las costillas del moreno.

- Tenemos que llevarlo a otro lado que no sea la calle.- opinó Butters, Kyle negó.

- Si lo hacemos podríamos romperle la columna y jamás podría caminar otra vez.- dijo tratando de ver si el moreno tenia alguna otra lesión grave. Aparentemente tenía un golpe en la cabeza que debería examinarse, una que otra costilla rota, muchos golpes y las piernas tal vez las tenía fracturadas por haber golpeado directo con el parachoques de metal. Agradeció que el moreno tuviera mucha resistencia porque cualquiera moriría si un camión que iba a 70 Km/h lo golpeara.- Menos mal que el camión alcanzó a frenar un poco.

- Señorita, mi amigo fue atropellado por un camión, maldita sea.- Stan discutía con la operadora mientras pedía la ambulancia.- ¡No me importa eso, sólo traiga una ambulancia antes de que mi amigo se muera!- Tweek se estremeció.

- Tweek...- alcanzó a decir el moreno, tratando de mover su mano.

- Craig, no. Debes estar quieto.

- ¿Se habrá golpeado muy duro la cabeza, Kyle?- preguntó Pip.

- No tenía puesto el casco así que debe ser un daño severo. Esperemos que no tenga daños internos.

- Tweek...- repitió el moreno, esta vez su voz era más débil.

- A-aquí, ngh, estoy.- tomó la mano de Craig y la apretó fuerte, no iba a dejarlo.

- Tengo frío... y sueño... Me duele mucho la cabeza...- murmuró cerrando los ojos.

- No, Craig. ¡Craig no te duermas!- gritó Kyle pellizcándole una mejilla.- Debes quedarte despierto, no es bueno dormir luego de un golpe en la cabeza.

Por fin llegó la ambulancia y llevaron a Craig al hospital, Tweek no se apartó de él en todo el viaje ni en el hospital hasta que lo metieron en la sala de urgencias y él tenía que esperar. Pasó un rato y él se quedó en la sala de espera, rogando porque Craig estuviera bien.

- ¡Tweek!- gritó Damien mientras llegaban a él.

- ¡Ack!- exclamó el rubio.

- ¿Ya te dijeron cómo está?- preguntó Pip preocupado.

- N-no. ¿Y d-dónde están, ngh, Stan y B-Butters?- dijo al no verlos en el grupo.

- Stan fue a buscar a mi hermano y Ruby. Butters fue a avisarles a los padres de Craig.- contestó Kyle por Pip.

- Esperemos que este bien.- dijo Kenny encendiendo un cigarrillo. De repente una enfermera salió.

- Disculpen, ¿alguno de ustedes es Tweek?- preguntó mirando a los chicos.

- S-si, yo.

- El joven de aquí dentro vaciló unas palabras para usted.- dijo sonriendole.-Las palabras son 'Lo siento' y 'Te amo'. Ahora, necesito que alguien venga a hacer un papeleo.

- Yo iré.- se ofreció Kyle.- Luego nos vemos, chicos. Cualquier cosa me avisan.- Kyle se fue con la enfermera ante la preocupada mirada de Pip, Damien y Kenny.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kenny viendo al rubio.

- E-él se qu-quería discul-par... Y-yo no a-acepté hablar c-con él... y a-ahora está...- apretó los puños con fuerza.- C-Craig...- se cubrió el rostro con las manos, llorando desconsolado. Pip lo abrazó para consolarlo.

- Ya, tranquilo. Craig es fuerte, él podrá mejorarse y ya verás que estará fumando y enseñándole el dedo medio a todos.

- S-si le pasa algo... y-yo...- Tweek miró asustado al rubio inglés.- M-me moriría.

- No digas eso. Craig nos mataría si te pasara algo.- acotó Kenny.

Pasaron las horas y ya habían llegado los padres de Craig junto con su hermana. Se notaba a leguas que ella estaba preocupada aunque no lo quisiera decir. Todos estaban pendientes a la salida de algún médico, tenían que saber más sobre el estado del moreno Tucker y la espera los estaba matando. Tweek ya llevaba su séptimo vaso de café en el día, estaba demasiado nervioso. Un médico amigo de Kyle salió. Según el pelirrojo, ese era su supervisor en las pasantías en el hospital. Broflovski corrió hacia él y habló unos momentos con el doctor. Por la cara del pelirrojo parecían que las noticias eran en parte buenas y en parte malas. Una vez se retiró el médico de vuelta a donde estaba Craig, se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Y bien, Kyle? ¿Cómo está mi hijo?- preguntó la señora preocupada.

- Antes que nada, debo pedirles que por más que quieran hablar no hablen. Cuando termine responderé a sus preguntas, ¿está bien?- todos asintieron.- Bueno. Craig está en un estado de coma farmacológico.- la madre de Craig iba a decir algo pero Ruby la detuvo apretándole la mano.- Eso quiere decir, básicamente, que le dieron ciertos anestésicos que lo hacen entrar en un estado similar al coma. Lo siguiente es un poco complicado. Al chocar contra Craig, el camión le rompió un par de costillas y una de ellas le rasgó en el pulmón.

- Mierda.- murmuró Damien.

- No se preocupen, no le hizo nada más que un rasguño y no pasará a mayores. El problema está en que logró entrar algo de líquido a ese pulmón, lo que le está causando una infección. Ahora está con respirador artificial pero como es poco el líquido que queda suponemos que en una semana él ya va a estar respirando y sin fármacos.- suspiro de alivio.- Con respecto a su cabeza...- hizo una pausa.

- ¿Su cabeza...?- pidió Ruby nerviosa.

- No sé si fue por milagro, o porque Craig tiene la cabeza dura, pero las tomografías que le hicieron muestras que sólo tiene un golpe. Con el resto de su cuerpo, lo que me preocupan son las piernas.- Tweek se quedó sin aliento, tomando un sorbo de café para calmarse.- Su pierna derecha, que recibió el impacto está rota y la otra sólo fracturada. Con unos tres meses de descanso seguro que se mejorará. De sus brazos no hay mucho que decir, sólo una fisura y nada más. En una semana Craig despertará.

A todos pareció volverles el alma al cuerpo. Tweek quiso pasar pero por ahora no podía ya que el moreno necesitaba descansar.

Pasó una semana y Tweek se encontraba caminando al hospital llevando unas flores y una taza de café. Entró al hospital impaciente porque, según Kyle, el moreno despertaría hoy y lo desconectarían del respirador artificial. Llegó a la habitación del moreno y vaciló en entrar. ¿Y si el moreno no lo recordaba? ¿Y si lo odiaba por causar su accidente? ¿Y si...? Su pensamiento paranoico y pesimista fue interrumpido por la puerta abrirse. Una enfermera lo miró confundido y le preguntó qué quería.

- Q-quiero hablar c-con Craig.- le contestó.

- Oh, está bien, pasa.- la enfermera se apartó de la puerta y lo dejó entrar.

- G-gracias.- el rubio entró a la habitación y la enfermera se fue. Pasó su vista por el lugar y vio el equipo que controlaba los latidos del corazón del moreno y el ya inútil respirador artificial. Allí en la cama, mirando por la ventana, se encontraba el moreno. A Tweek se le fue el aire cuando lo vio allí, quería lanzársele encima pero temía que el moreno estuviera molesto con él. Craig se dio cuneta que lo observaban y miró hacia la puerta.

- Tweek.- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

- H-hola C-Craig...- saludó mientras se le acercaba y dejaba las flores en el florero. Había visto a Ruby traerlo pero la niña le dijo 'muy sutilmente' que no le dijera a nadie. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama, con la vista clavada en su café, nervioso.

- Escucha, Tweek...

- ¡Arck! ¡Lo lamento!- exclamó alterado, sobresaltando al moreno.- ¡P-por mi cul-pa e-estas así!- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- No es cierto.

- ¡S-si, lo es! ¡Y-yo no quise e-escuchar-te y-y...! ¡L-lo siento!

- Tweek...- esto no estaba bien, él debería ser quien le pidiera disculpas, no al revés.- No, Tweek. Estoy así por mi culpa.- dijo observando su pierna rota.- Fue mi culpa por no haberme dado cuenta antes...

- ¿D-de qué hablas?

- No me di cuenta de que todo había sido un engaño, fui un idiota al no haber confiado en ti y pensar que me habías engañado. Yo debo ser el que te pida disculpas, no tú.- Craig tomó la mano de Tweek con una de las suyas y la apretó fuertemente.- Lo lamento mucho, Tweek. Lamento haberte lastimado de esa forma tan horrible. ¿Podrías perdonarme y volver conmigo?

- Craig...- Tweek sonrió y besó la mano de Craig, que llevó esa misma mano a la mejilla del rubio y la acarició.- C-claro que si, Craig.- susurró suavemente.

Craig sintió que su corazón daba un brinco de alegría al escuchar la afirmativa del rubio y se acercó a él besándole suavemente los labios. Había extrañado tanto ese sabor a café más de lo que extrañaba el cigarrillo. Saboreó esos labios con cafeína hasta quedar sólo el gusto a la piel suave y pálida del rubio. Llevó su mano hasta la nuca del menor para poder profundizar el contacto, Tweek se dejó hacer y abrió la boca para permitir la entrada de la lengua de Craig en su cavidad, pero como siempre hay alguien que interrumpe el momento.

- ¡Craig!- Damien entró en la habitación rápidamente, viendo la escena que había interrumpido.- Oh, lo siento.

- ¡Damien...!- Craig apretó el puño de su mano libre y tuvo ganas de tirarle el respirador artificial en la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no te largas?

- Porque tu familia quiere verte y como me enteré que Tweek estaba aquí venia a avisarle por si pensaban hacer algo.- una sonrisita lujuriosa le surcó los labios.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí!- rugió Tucker, Damien cerró la puerta en el acto. Hubo unos instantes de silencio.- Bueno, creo que me verás recién cuando esté en mi casa.- le dijo al rubio.

- B-bueno, no hay, ngh, problema.

- Espero recuperarme en menos de dos meses.

- ¿Eh? ¿P-por qué?

- Porque en dos meses y medio es el torneo de skate... y lo voy a ganar.- su cara se tornó en una de entera decisión, estaba decidido a participar en ese torneo y ganarlo.

- ¡Gah! ¡P-pero te p-podrías lastimar!

- Tweek... Una vez competí contra Damien tres horas saltando rampas con tendón destrozado, esto no será nada.- aseguró revolviéndole el cabello para calmarlo.

- E-eso es-pero...

Por más que trataran de calmarlo, el rubio sabía que algo saldría mal en ese torneo.

**Kyuubi****: Hola! Bueno, no estoy en mi casa, estoy escondida tras una roca para evitar que Sheza me encuentre... **

**Sheza****: Ya te viiiiii! *rompe la roca donde estaba Kyuubi***

**Kyuubi****: Argh! Espera! Piensa en el fic que te hice para tu cumpleaños!**

**Sheza****: Hum... Bueno, está bien... Pero tendrás que hacer un fic con una idea mia!**

**Kyuubi****: Y cómo es?**

**Sheza****: Imagínate a los chicos de South Park, viviendo aventuras del mundo Pokémon... me encantaría ver a Craig con un equipo Pokémon *-*!**

**Kyuubi****: ... Ok... Emmm... Voy a meditarlo un poco ^^U! Primero hay que saber si a los lectores les gustaría...**

**Sheza****: Si, les va a gustar ¬¬**

**Kyuubi****: Por ahora nos vamos hasta el próximo capítulo! Nos vemos**

**Sheza****: Gracias por leer!**

**Kyuubi****: Dejen sus reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente! Gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior! Ayudan muchísimo! Alguien ha visto a Sheza O.O?**

**Sheza****: Estoy aquí y muy enojada!**

**Kyuubi****: Por qué =.=?**

**Sheza****: Porque nadie dijo si mi idea de un fic de los chicos de South Park en el mundo Pokémon les gustaría! Por qué nadie me hace caso!**

**Kyuubi****: Sheza, pero no se-**

**Sheza****: QUIERO SABER T-T Si no me responden ahora mismo me suicidaré cortándome las venas!**

**Kyuubi****: Jesús -.-... Sheza, tú te desmayaste cuando me acompañaste a hacerme un tatuaje y viste el tamaño y grosor de la aguja, no creo que te cortes -.-... Bueno, veremos qué dicen los lectores, lo meditaré y luego veremos ok?**

**Sheza****: Está bien T-T**

**Kyuubi****: Este capitulo va con un saludo especial a Dennis-chan! Esperamos que te este yendo bien en lo que sea que te pase!**

**Sheza****: Si, la verdad que ya se me hacia raro no recibir sus reviews O.O pero ante cualquier problema aquí estamos dándote apoyo ^^!**

**Kyuubi****: Claro, y si alguien te molesta... *saca dos escopetas recortadas y sonríe con malicia* yo no cobro mucho como Hitman... O Hitwoman xD**

**Sheza****: Ya, dejemos que lean el capitulo xD**

**Kyuubi****: Disfruten!**

- Oye, Craig.- Ruby entró en la habitación de su hermano. Ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente. El moreno disfrutaba de su mes de Diciembre en cama.- Vino tu novio a visitarte.

- Dile que venga.- dijo sin despegar la vista de la tele.

- Van a estar solos.- agregó Ruby sonriendo. Craig la miró sin entender.- Mamá y papá se van... Yo saldré con Ike...- Craig bufó y ella le mostró el dedo medio, Craig hizo lo mismo pero con ella.- Tendrán la casa para ustedes solos.- el moreno siguió mirándola sin entender.- ¡Carajo, Craig, puedes usar tus manos aunque no puedas moverte bien!- soltó la chica exasperada.- Por favor no me digas que no sabes de lo que hablo!- Craig negó.- Haz lo que hacen los chicos en tus revistas porno.- finalizó. Craig le lanzó una almohada.

- ¿¡Y tú qué carajo haces viendo mis revistas!

- Tú no deberías dejarlas a la vista.

- ¡No están a la vista! ¡Están en el último cajón del ropero, a la derecha de la PS2 y detrás de la guitarra para el Guitar Hero!

- Por eso, a la vista.- la chica le devolvió la almohada al tiempo que el rubio entraba a la habitación. Craig sonrió por puro reflejo al verlo, la verdad que le hacia feliz verlo ahí.

- H-hola Ruby.- saludó el rubio, la niña iba a mostrarle el dedo medio pero recordó que su hermano había masacrado horriblemente su habitación cuando lo hizo la ultima vez, así que se resistió y saludo con su mano.- C-Craig... hola.

- Los dejo solos, yo me voy.- Ruby salió disparada del pasillo y de la casa, dejando a la pareja totalmente solos.

- ¿Có-mo e-estas?- le preguntó sentándose junto a él en la cama.

- Muy bien ahora que estas aquí.- le dijo besándole el cuello. El rubio se estremeció ante el contacto del moreno y decidió pasar sus manos por debajo de su remera y acariciarle el pecho.- Mmmm... Me gusta cuando haces eso...- gimió.

Estuvieron un rato mimándose y se recostaron para ver la televisión. El moreno se miró la pierna un rato. Le habían quitado el yeso pero ahora tenia una especie de bota ortopédica que le impedía que moviera mucho la pierna. Esa cosa era muy molesta pero no iba a permitir que participara en el torneo de skate, pero había otro problema: Tweek tenía miedo de que se lastimara más. El medico amigo de Kyle le había dicho que podría participar en ese torneo, pero si lo hacia y se lesionaba podría quedar lisiado de por vida, causando que no pudiera usar un skate en lo que le quedaba de vida. Craig no deseaba eso. Después de Tweek, el skate era su vida, sin él no era nadie.

- ¿T-te preocu-pa lo del torneo?- preguntó el rubio adivinando sus pensamientos. Craig asintió suavemente y el rubio se levantó para mirarlo serio, como muy pocas veces lo hacia.- P-prométeme q-que ante, ngh, la m-minima c-complicación te reti-rarás...- pidió mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

- Tweek...- el moreno sonrió y acarició el rostro del rubio.- Te lo prometo. Prometo que si ciento que algo está saliendo mal me detendré y me retiraré.- los dos sonrieron y se besaron.

Ya había pasado todo el mes de Diciembre y Craig había ido a todas y cada una de las sesiones que el médico le había dicho, hasta adelantó unas cuantas más para poder estar en forma. En poco más de dos semanas ya parecía que Craig había vuelto a ser el de antes, aunque con alguna que otra pequeña restricción de su pierna derecha que no sanaba muy bien. En las dos semanas que restaron, incluidos Navidad y Año Nuevo, se la pasó practicando hasta el cansancio recibiendo reprimendas por parte de todos, especialmente por Ruby, Kyle y Kenny, que lo tenían que sacar del parque a rastras para que descansara.

La llegada de la tercera semana de Enero dio paso a la primera ronda del torneo. Tucker sintió que se le fue el aire cuando vio a Bob Burnquist y Rune Glifberg allí en el pasillo. Allí estaban prácticamente todos sus ídolos en el skateboarding y no podía evitar sentirse muy nervioso, se sentía como Tweek, necesitaba fumar algo.

- Craig, ya vas por el cuarto cigarrillo, para de una vez.- dijo Kenny sacándole el cigarrillo de la boca, provocando que el moreno gruñera de disgusto.

- Déjame, McCormick, no te metas en mi vida.- le mostró el dedo medio al tiempo que sacaba otro cigarrillo.

- No te dejaremos.- esta vez fue Damien que, usando su gran agilidad, le quitó el cigarrillo y el paquete de su bolsillo.

- ¡Con un demonio, déjenme fumar tranquilo!- gritó molesto.

- ¡Gah!- exclamó Tweek mientras entraba con Stan.- ¡C-Craig está m-molesto!

- Lo siento, Tweek...- se disculpó el moreno, sacándose su sombrero azul y rascándose el cabello.- Es que... estoy muy nervioso. Los siento Damien, Kenny.

- No hay problema, sabemos por lo que pasas. Es normal estar muy nervioso.- Damien le dio unas palmaditas a la espalda del moreno.

- ¡Chicos!- el grito de Butters los hizo voltear.- Es mejor que vean esto.- el rubio señaló hacia donde estaba uno de los competidores con su grupo de chicos.

- Ese es...- comenzó Damien.

- ... Luke.- finalizó Tucker. Exacto. Allí, a unos cuantos metros, estaba el chico que le había causado un gran dolor de cabeza y una competencia muy riesgosa. Si ese chico estaba allí, sólo significaba que Craig terminaría enfrentándose a él en la final.- Esto no me gusta.

- Demonios, lo que nos faltaba.- Damien golpeó la inocente pared junto a él por la rabia, esto no podía ser.

- No hay problema, podré ganarle sin problemas.- aseguró el ojiverde confiado, pero muy en el fondo sabía que seria complicado, su pierna derecha no le ayudaría mucho. Tendría que confiar en sus habilidades y en su pierna izquierda.

Cerca de allí, observándolos, estaba alguien. Su mirada estaba fija en Craig y Tweek. Sonreía de forma sádica, tramando algo en su mente mientras observaba al chico irse con sus amigos y con su novio.

Oh, si, la competencia era muy dura. Los jueces que habían allí eran muy exigentes y la verdad que tenían muy mala cara. La gran mayoría de los competidores eran muy buenos pero eran sacados por culpa del último juez, un Alemán (N/A: Disculpen, pero la verdad es que los alemanes les tengo mucho odio por sacarnos del mundial xD). No ponía puntajes mayores a seis y eso la verdad que era muy malo si uno no tenia buena puntuación de los otros cuatro jueces.

Craig lograba pasar las pruebas de puro milagro, agitándose a sobremanera por el esfuerzo impuesto en su pierna izquierda y un pequeño dolor en la derecha. Mierda, esto no estaba bien. Pero ya estaba en las semifinales, maldita sea, no podía dejarse vencer ahora. Luke también iba avanzando, ahora ya estaba en las finales. Sólo faltaba que Craig ganara ya para poder avanzar.

- Oye, Craig.- Kyle se acercó a él, que estaba con una toalla cubriéndole la cabeza.- Te toca en unos minutos.

- Si, ya voy.- el moreno se levantó quitándose la toalla, pero...- ¡Argh!- una muy fuerte punzada en su pierna derecha lo hizo volver a sentarse.- ¡Hijo de puta!

- ¿Estas bien?- Kyle se acercó a él y se arrodilló junto a la pierna herida. Maldecía que le faltaran todavía tres años y medio antes de ser médico profesional y no poder ayudar ahora al moreno.- Craig, creo que debes renunciar.

- Primero muerto.- dijo entre dientes. Trató de levantarse pero el dolor seguía. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistirse al dolor y no sentarse, tratando de no renguear para tomar su skate.

- Espera.- Kyle le tomó del brazo, obligándolo a verlo.- Si lo harás, déjame hacer algo para ayudarte.

- Está bien, mientras no sea mi renuncia.

Craig se recostó en el asiento, extendiendo su pierna derecha para que Kyle la tratara. Kyle agradeció que el moreno usara bermudas en ese momento y así le hiciera la cosa más fácil. Sacó de su bolso un pequeño pote, lo abrió y se untó las manos con la crema que tenia dentro. Empezó a hacerle suaves masajes con la fría crema, Craig hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentirla. Sin embargo, lentamente, el dolor iba desapareciendo gracias a los masajes y a la crema.

- Dame la otra pierna.- ordenó el judío. Craig obedeció y sintió que empezaban con los masajes otra vez. Se sentía muy relajante, sentía que el dolor se iba. Kyle terminó, se limpió las manos y se puso de pie.- Bueno, ya está.

- Se siente mucho mejor.- dijo Craig incorporándose.- ¿Qué es esa cosa?

- Es una crema especial que estuve haciendo. Está hecha con algunos ingredientes naturales y demás. Lo que hace es relajar un poco tu pierna, desde el músculo al hueso. Su efecto no durará demasiado así que ten cuidado. Yo sólo te advierto que podrías quedar lisiado si no te detienes. No voy a convencerte porque sé que seria una perdida de tiempo...- el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa.- ... pero, por favor, ten cuidado. Si tienes un accidente creo que Tweek no lo soportaría, no soportaría un Déjà Vu.

- Lo sé.- Craig, por primera vez, se puso a pensar en eso. Si de verdad estaba tan mal como decían y tenia un accidente Tweek lo pasaría muy mal, y lo que menos quería era que su amoroso rubio llorara por él.- No te preocupe, voy a retirarme si es necesario.- dijo sonriente, viendo que la crema ya era absorbida por su piel.

- Está bien, hazlo si quieres.- contestó sin convencerse en lo absoluto.- Ahora vamos, te llaman para que compitas.

Tweek se encontraba caminando lentamente por el solitario pasillo. Había ido a buscar un café a la maquina expendedora del lugar. Tomó varios sorbos del caliente líquido hasta terminarlo, ya estaba mucho más tranquilo. En una intersección del pasillo sintió cómo alguien lo tomaba por la espalda, tapándole la boca con un pañuelo húmedo. Sintió que poco a poco las fuerzas lo abandonaban y el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Trató de ver a su acompañante pero sólo vio una silueta borrosa.

- Mierda...- repitió Shelly Marsh por décima octava vez.

- ¿Qué sucede, Shelly? ¿Te molesta que nuestros padres te dijeran que nos trajeras?- preguntó con burla Ike.

- Cállate, enano idiota. - cortó mirándolo con odio.- Sólo que ya me molesta esperar, Tucker debe apurarse antes de que salga allí y lo golpee para obligarlo salir.- al tiempo que decía esto golpeó uno de sus puños contra su mano abierta.

- Mi hermano no te tiene miedo, ni siquiera tiene miedo de que seas boxeadora profesional.- Ruby sonrió con orgullo, cruzándose de brazos. Al momento de decir esto, salieron.- ¡Allí esta!- señaló.

- Mmm... Qué extraño...- dijo Shelly luego de unos segundos después de que salieran.

- ¿Qué es raro?- cuestionó Ike confundido.

- Su pierna derecha... aunque no sea muy visible, está rengueando.

- No puede ser, yo no veo nada.

- Créeme, Ike, yo sé lo que te digo.

- Oigan, ¿dónde está Tweek?- preguntó Pip algo preocupado por la tardanza del rubio.

- No tengo idea, pero mejor que se apure o se perderá la semifinal.- contestó Damien apoyando ambos brazos en la paresilla que separaba las rampas de las gradas.

- Es enserio, Damien, estoy preocupado.

- Tranquilos, seguro está bien.- Kenny dijo todo despreocupadamente, hasta que vio a alguien conocido en una parte algo más alta de donde estaban ellos. Abrió la boca para exclamar algo pero nada salió de su boca más que el nombre de esa persona.- ¡Clyde!- exclamó señalándolo.

Todos voltearon inmediatamente. Lo vieron allí, con la vista clavada en las rampas que Craig estaba por patinar. A ver, hagamos cuentas. Clyde más Tweek desaparecido era igual a problemas.

- Tenemos que hacer algo.- dijo Butters apretando los puños.

- No podemos ir todos, Craig se preocuparía y no podría participar.- acotó Pip.

- Ya sé.- Damien chasqueó los dedos y todos le miraron.- Stan, Pip y yo iremos a ver qué averiguamos, ustedes tres quédense aquí. Si Craig pregunta díganles que nos quedamos esperando un café o algo así, ¿ok?

- Si.- asintieron todos al unísono, separándose en dos grupos.

Abrió un poco los ojos, sintió que sus manos y sus pies estaban inmovilizados, quiso hablar pero algo se lo impedía, lo poco que podía ver el pobre rubio era una silueta de alguien conocido, pero inidentificable. Se removió un poco, tratando de despertarse de esa somnolencia que le había causado el cloroformo.

- "Craig..."- pensó antes de volver a sentir el pañuelo sobre su nariz y dormirse.

- "¿Tweek?"- Craig levemente desvió la mirada hacia los lugares donde deberían estar sus amigos pero allí faltaban cuatro de ellos.

¿Qué había sido eso? Parecía como si hubiese escuchado la voz de su rubio en su cabeza. Pero no podía concentrarse en eso ahora, tenía que terminar esto. Debía concentrarse en la prueba, debía terminar de pasar por todo el circuito de rampas y poder así buscar al rubio, necesitaba hacerlo.

- ¡Clyde!- gritó Damien en cuanto llegó junto al chico de cabello castaño.- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Dónde está quién?- preguntó confundido.

- No te hagas, sabemos que le hiciste algo a Tweek y queremos saber qué fue.- agregó Pip junto a Damien.

- No tengo idea de qué están hablando.- se defendió dirigiéndose nuevamente a la pista.

- Sabes perfectamente de qué hablamos.- Stan lo empujó y se puso frente a él.- No nos iremos hasta que nos digas qué hiciste.

- Escúchame, Marsh... Yo no le hice nada a Tweek. Asumí que Craig lo ama mucho más de lo que me podría amar a mi y que por más que lo intente Craig siempre lo amará a él.- dijo con firmeza, mirando a Marsh a los ojos.- Por eso vine a verlo hoy, para luego decirle que me iría y que no me vería nunca más en lo que me queda de vida.- volteó hacia Damien.- Por eso no tengo idea de qué mierda están hablando.

- Dice la verdad.- dijo Pip.- Está diciendo la verdad.

- Bueno...- Damien asintió.- Lo sentimos, Clyde. Nos disculparíamos bien pero ahora tenemos otra cosa que hacer.- los tres voltearon hacia la salida a los pasillos más cercana posible.

- Si les sirve de ayuda...- Clyde llamó la atención de los chicos levantando el tono de voz, ellos voltearon.- ... Ayer Cartman me llamó para que lo ayudara a hacer algo contra Craig, pero no quice meterme en eso y dijo que haría algo.- todos abrieron la boca en señal de horror.- Espero haberles ayudado, mucha suerte.- Clyde se volteó hacia la pista de nuevo, concentrándose en ese lugar.

Ahora si que necesitaban encontrarlo rápido, era más grave de lo pensado si Cartman estaba metido en esto. Recorrieron todo el estadio en tiempo record, los jueces estaban evaluando aún el desempeño de Craig y su rival. Tenían unos diez minutos hasta que terminaran. Buscaron desesperadamente por todo el lugar al tembloroso rubio, necesitaban encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste.

- Mierda, es inútil...- se rindió Pip, agitado y cansado.

- No, debemos... debemos encontrarlo... Mierda, si tan sólo... ¿Eh?- Damien cortó sus palabras porque algo llamó su atención.

- ¿Qué miras?- Stan siguió la línea de visión del moreno y vieron a un joven de cabello castaño, de chaleco marrón, remera gris con las iniciales 'CxT' en color negro, anteojos de sol, pantalones de jeans negros y con unos guantes de cuero negro que cubrían sólo sus palmas y parte de sus dedos.- Es un poco temprano para el verano, ¿no? ¿Acaso hay mucho sol aquí dentro?- se burló Marsh.

- Stanley Marsh, no has cambiado en nada desde la última vez que te vi.- dijo el muchacho.- Y Damien... vaya, te conseguiste a un chico muy lindo y bueno. Creo que eso corregirá un poco tu carácter.- siguió. Damien lo miró con odio.

- ¿Te conocemos? Porque tú pareces conocernos bien.- preguntó Pip.

- Claro que si.- se acercó unos pasos a ellos y se quitó las gafas, mirándolos sonriente. Pip se desmayó, Damien corrió a socorrerlo, Stan no sabia si correr y gritar por todo el lugar.- No pensé que fuera para tanto. ¿Qué tanto pasó? ¿Seis meses?

- Es que no todos los días hablas con un muerto, Brian.- dijo Stan aún en estado sorprendido. El chico de ojos grises soltó una leve carcajada.- ¿A qué vienes?

- Me parece que necesitaban ayuda con alguien, ¿no?- se puso serio de repente.- Síganme.

- ¿Sabes dónde está?- preguntó Damien cargando a Pip en su espalda.

- Por supuesto que si.

Los tres chicos siguieron al castaño hasta una zona bastante apartada de donde estaba todo el resto de la gente. Hicieron el menor ruido posible y llegaron a la puerta de metal. Pip ya se había despertado y los ayudó a abrir la pesada puerta con el mayor esfuerzo y el menor ruido posible, adentrándose en la habitación. Había una luz tenue al otro extremo de la habitación. Se acercaron allí a toda prisa y lo vieron.

- ¡Cartman...!- gritaron furiosos Stan y Damien. El aludido los volteó a ver y enseguida salió corriendo para evitar que lo atraparan.- ¡Vuelve aquí maldito gordo hijo de mil puta!- Damien salió corriendo detrás de él.

- Tweek... ¡Tweek, despierta!- Stan sacudía al rubio para despertarlo.- Pip, trae café.- el inglés asintió y salió disparado buscando café.

Tweek escuchó que lo llamaban, pero tenia mucho sueño y no queria levantarse. Sintió un caliente liquido rozar sus labios y se removió molesto. ¿Acaso no podian dejarlo dormir en paz? Abrió los ojos y se sintió en un sueño. ¿Brain? No, no podía ser... Pero allí estaba. Sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas cuando levantó la mano y pudo tocar su piel.

- Despierta, Tweek.

- P-pero...

- Tweek, escúchame.- el chico de ojos grises lo tomó por los hombros y con ayuda de Stan lo incorporaron hasta sentarlo.- Debes tomar tu café, hay alguien que te está necesitando ahora. Craig necesita que estes con él, necesita que lo apoyes, necesita que no lo dejes solo.

- T-tienes razon, ngh.- el rubio bebió el líquido caliente y le ayudó a despertarse un poco.- ¿Y-ya te vas? Le preguntó sin mirarlo.

- Si, tengo que irme.- el tembloroso rubio lo abrazó fuertemente, él correspondió al gesto.- Prometeme que te cuidaras.- el rubio asintió.- Prometeme que cuidaras muy bien de Craig.- otra vez repitió el gesto.- Prometeme que jamas me olvidaras.

- E-eso ja-más.

- Entonces, vayan. Es mejor que se vayan ya.- Brian juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder separarse del rubio y tomarlo por los hombros.- Mucha suerte, Tweek.- dijo sonriente, besandole la frente.

- Nos vemos, Brian.- saludó Stan ayudando a Tweek a ponerse de pie y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Brian sólo.- ¿Qué pasó con Cartman?- le preguntó a Damien cuando salieron y se lo encontraron.

- No logré encontrarlo, se debió haber escondido. Ese hijo de puta me las pagará, me encargaré de que vaya al infierno cuando muera.

- ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Qué alegria que esten bien!- Butters sintió como si volviera a la vida en cuanto los vio a los otros allí.- ¿Te lastimaste Tweek?

- No, ¡gah!, esto, b-bien.

- ¿Cómo va la cosa?- preguntó Damien impaciente.

- Pues, Craig pasó a las finales junto con Luke, como era de esperarse. Luke ya terminó su demostración.- contestó Kenny.

- Sus puntajes fueron: 9, 8, 9, 9, 7. le descontaron 3 puntos por haberse caido tres veces y otro punto más por haberse caido y tardar quince segundos en levantarse.- continuó Kyle mirando preocupado al moreno en la pista.

- Cielos, qué caida debió haber tenido.- Pip estaba mordiendose el labio inferior nervioso, Damien le tomó la mano para calmarlo.

- ¡Bien, damas y caballeros! - el joven anunciante habló por el micrófono llamando la atención de todos.- ¡Aquí tenemos al último participante, Craig Tucker! - una gran ronda de aplausos se escuchó por todo el lugar. Podria decirse que, ademas de todo South Park, allí estaba la mitad de la población adolescente-adulto de todo el país.- ¡Me han contado que este chico es excelente en el skateboarding! ¡Bueno, pues, hoy ha demostrado que eso es verdad! ¡Veamos si puede demostrar que es el mejor de mejores! - otra ronda de gritos y aplausos se escuchó.- ¡Recuerden que el premio es unas vacaciones con todo pago a Las Vegas para el ganador y diez amigos, además, claro, de una tabla firmada por los doce mejores skaters de todo el mundo! - la gente gritó más fuerte que antes, haciendo que Craig y el anunciante se taparan un poco los oidos.- ¿Listo para comenzar?- le preguntó a Craig mientras le tendía el micrófono para poder contestar.

- Nací listo.- contestó fijando su vista en la rampa que tenia que bajar para comenzar.

- ¡Oh, pero qué confianza! ¡Muy bien, rómpete una pierna, amigo! ¡Comienza el tiempo, diez minutos, ya!

El moreno no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó directo a con su skate a la pista.

- ¡Gah! ¡Oh Dios, le dijo que se rompiera una pierna!- exclamó Tweek temblando, paranoico.- ¡Se lastimará más de lo que está!

- No, Tweek. En el skateboarding se suele decir 'rómpete una pierna' para desear suerte.- calmó Butters.

- Oh, ngh, está bien. "No, no está bien. Maldita sea, ¿por qué demonios tiene que participar así?"- pensaba.

Craig se desempeñaba muy bien haciendo trucos en el skate. Realizaba agiles Grind deslizandose por los bordes de las pistas y por los barandales, hacia maniobras con el skate que hasta a varios de los jueces dejó con la boca abierta. En una de las rampas más difíciles habia un pequeño barandal, muy bajo, que estaba a mitad de camino y muchos se habian caido allí. Claro, Craig no iba a permitir que eso lo detuviera. En cuanto tomó velocidad por un lado de la rampa, levantó la nariz de la tabla apoyando su pie derecho en la cola de la misma y justo antes de llegar al pequeño obstáculo saltó haciando que la tabla diera un giro de 360º contra las agujas del reloj, un Ollie 360º hardflip perfecto.

- Ese niño tiene talento.- dijo Steve Caballero a su compañero.

- Tienes razon, ese chico es genial. Debería ganar.- contestó Bucky Lasek.

Craig estaba haciendolo perfectamente bien, le faltaba dos minutos nada más. Si su pierna derecha lograba resistir tal vez le ganaría a Luke. De repente, mientras realizaba un Rocket air sujetando con ambas manos la nariz del skate y llevando sus pies a la cola del mismo, una horrible punzada en su pierna derecha lo hizo caer mal y rodar unos centímetros.

- ¡Oh, mierda, una fea caida! ¡Si no se levanta antes de quince segundos puede perder contra Luke! _¡Uno...!_

- ¡C-Craig!- gritó Tweek desde las gradas, resistiendose a entrar a la pista.

... _¡Dos!_...

Craig no podía levantarse, el dolor de su pierna era mucho.

- ¡Levantate!- gritó Damien junto a Tweek, poniendose de pie.

... _¡Tres!_... _¡Cuatro!_...

- ¡Tienes que levantarte!- ese fue Butters.

... _¡Cuatro!_...

El moreno trató de levantarse, pero en cuanto movió su pierna se arrepintió.

- ¡No te rindas!- Stan estaba desesperado.

... _¡Cinco!_...

Mierda, debió haberle hecho caso a Kyle y retirarse.

- ¡Puedes hacerlo!- gritaron Shelly, Ike y Ruby al mismo tiempo.

..._ ¡Seis!_...

- Mierda...- susurró Craig, casi llorando de dolor.

... _¡Siete!_...

- ¡Estas demasiado cerca!

... _¡Ocho!_...

Negó con la cabeza, no podía.

- ¡Carajo, no te rindas!- Kenny apretaba los puños con fuerza.

... _¡Nueve!_...

- _Craig, levántate._

- "¿Qué...?

... _¡Diez!_...

- _Vamos, Craig, ¡tienes que levantarte!_- una voz resonó en su cabeza, asustándolo un poco al principio.-_ ¡No puedes rendirte, no después de todo lo que te costó llegar hasta aquí! ¡Debes levantarte y seguir! ¡Hazlo, ahora!_

Craig cerró los ojos, tomó su skate y dio un salto para ponerse de pie, ignorando el dolor lacerante de su pierna.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Pudo levantarse antes del once! ¡Genial, está de vuelta al ruedo!

Craig no iba a perder, oh no. Iba a ganar, iba a ganar esto por Tweek, por su orgullo. Tenia que sumar puntos en un minuto cuarenta y cinco segundos. Sabía cómo hacerlo.

- "Juro que si esto sale bien me vestiré de cura por una semana."- pensó, rezando porque saliera bien.

Tomó la mayor altura que pudo yendo de un lado a otro en la rampa, quedaban treinta segundos. Llegó a la mayor altura posible, tomó el lateral derecho del skate y comenzó a dar giros en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Con un giro y medio de 540º logró hacer un McTiwst, completó el giro haciéndolo de 720º. Craig no se detuvo y completó otros dos giros, dando resultado a un cuatro vueltas, a 1440º; otro giro más y completó cinco vueltas con 1800º. Iba cayendo a la rampa de espaldas, nadie sabe cómo demonios lo hizo pero cayó perfectamente bien en su skate, apoyando su pierna izquierda en la nariz del skate y nivelándolo con la derecha en la cola del mismo. El tiempo terminó justo cuando Craig salió de la rampa.

Todos quedaron en silencio, nadie sabia qué decir, todos quedaron más que sorprendidos. El primero en ponerse de pie y aplaudir fue Hawk, que admiró la gran maniobra que había hecho alguien tan joven como él. La ola de aplausos, gritos y chiflidos no se hizo esperar, Craig se sentía enormemente feliz, hasta Luke le estaba aplaudiendo.

- ¡Santo cielo, eso fue increíble! ¡Ahora, vamos con los puntajes!

Los jueces levantaron sus puntajes y fueron exactamente iguales a los hechos por Luke, era un empate. Los jueces tendrían que decidir por maniobras hechas en esos diez minutos de cada uno. Esto era difícil, los dos habían hecho increíbles actuaciones. Tweek jamás había estado tan nervioso, deseaba ir corriendo por una taza de café bien fuerte pero no quería irse, no quería dejar a Craig, Damien y Kenny se comían las uñas, Pip estaba al borde de perder sus casillas y gritarles que se apuraran de una puta vez, Butters se tapó los ojos dejando un espacio entre dos de sus dedos para ver, Stan se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz para calmarse, Kyle golpeaba sus dedos contra sus rodillas, la maldita espera era demasiado. Si así estaban ellos, imagínense cómo estaba Craig. El pobre ojiverde estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- ¡Bueno, aquí está la decisión!- dijo el muchacho tomando el sobre que le entregaba una de las juezas.- En este sobre, está el ganador del torneo.- abrió el sobre y sacó el papel con el nombre escrito.- Esto tomó mucho tiempo de decisión, fue muy difícil.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, un silencio que estaba matando. Shelly se resistió a bajar y darle un gancho al hígado a ese idiota que se hacia el interesante dando suspenso.

- ¡El ganador del torneo, de la tabla autografiada y de las vacaciones es...!

**Kyuubi****: Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo :D!**

**Sheza****: Grandísima hija de...!**

**Kyuubi****: Recuerden dejar sus reviews, gracias por leer ^^!**

**Sheza****: Ejem...**

**Kyuubi****: Oh, si, claro -.- Y recuerden dejar un review diciendo qué tal les parecería leer un fic de los chicos de South Park en Pokémon.**

**Sheza****: En un mundo como el de Pokémon ¬¬!**

**Kyuubi****: Como sea -.-! Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado ^^!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente!**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: Hacía mucho que yo no aparecía ¬,¬**

**Sheza****: Bueno, no se enoje sensei ^^**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: No hay problema, luego las golpearé U.U**

**Sheza****: Kyuubi, tengo miedo T-T**

**Kyuubi****: No te preocupes, no hará nada porque sabe que los/as lectores/as no lo dejarán ^^... verdad que no ^^"? Por favor digan que no lo dejarán T-T!**

**Ivan****-****sensei****: No creo que se paguen un viaje para evitar que las golpee -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Mejor arreglamos esto detrás de lectura ^^! Disfruten!**

- ¡El ganador del torneo, de la tabla autografiada y de las vacaciones es...! - hizo una pausa.- ¡Craig Tucker!

El nombrado se quedó allí parado, sorprendido, ¿había escuchado bien o su imaginación le estaba haciendo bromas? Los aplausos y gritos llenaron el lugar, sintió a alguien sacudirlo, despertándolo de su trance. Era Luke, junto a él, que lo miraba con una media sonrisa.

- Felicitaciones, Craig.- le dijo el chico.- Creo que... eres la única persona a la que felicitaría después de ganarme, te lo mereces.- felicitó.

- Gracias, Luke. Tú también lo hiciste bien.- los dos sonrieron y estrecharon sus manos fuertemente.

- Ahora, mira.- señaló con la cabeza en dirección a las gradas.- Alguien quiere felicitarte.

Craig miró curioso hacia dicho lugar y allí, saltando la paresilla de un metro cincuenta de alto, estaba Tweek. Esquivaba a la seguridad para dirigirse a Craig. El moreno sonrió y corrió hacia él, abrazándose en cuanto se encontraron.

- Craig...- susurró el rubio.- L-lo hicis-te, ngh, increíble.

- Gracias Tweek, te amo.- lo abrazó por la cintura y lo besó con mucho amor, mientras que el rubio se aferró al cuello de este. Muchas exclamaciones se escucharon pero no les importó, sólo siguieron compartiendo ese gran momento, juntos.

- Oye, Craig.- llamó alguien. Craig lo miró molesto y estuvo por mostrarle el dedo medio por interrumpirlo, pero su expresión cambió al ver que era nada más y nada menos que Tony Hawk.- Felicitaciones por ganar.

- Chico, eso fue genial.- comentó Lasek, estrechándole la mano.

- Te mereces esto.- Tony se acercó a Craig y le entregó la tabla firmada por los mejores skaters del mundo.- Pero falta una firma.- agregó.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?- preguntó confundido.

- La tuya.- le contestó Steve Caballero dándole un marcador permanente para firmar.

- Gracias, pero...- le devuelve el marcador.- ... lo consideraré cuando le haya ganado a los mejores del mundo.

- Buena elección.- apoyó Glifberg.- Ahora, vamos que te darán los diez boletos con todo pago para Las Vegas.

- ¿Vamos?- le preguntó a Tweek, pasándole el brazo derecho por los hombros. El rubio asintió.- Ok, espero que- ¡Argh, mierda!- gruñó en cuanto dio un paso y su pierna derecha le indicó que ya no quería funcionar por el resto del día.

- ¡Gah! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡T-tu p-pierna! ¡Oh, Dios!- chillaba el rubio paranoico.

- Tranquilo, Tweek. Estoy bien, ¿si? No es nada, es sólo...- interrumpió sus palabras cuando elevó la vista y vio allí a Clyde, sonriendo tristemente, saludándole con la mano. Vio al chico darse la vuelta e irse, qué extraño.

- ¡Craig!- el nombrado se volteó a ver al Anticristo que se le tiró encima abrazándolo y despeinándolo, seguido de Kenny que imitó al moreno y lo picaba en el estómago.- ¡Bien hecho!

- ¡Pensé que no lo harías cuando te caíste!- habló Kenny.

- Chicos, levántenlo. Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.- ese era Kyle, algo molesto.- Luego iremos al médico, seguramente la lesión de tu pierna se agravó después de ese sobreesfuerzo.

Entre Damien y Kenny lo llevaron a la enfermería, donde lo atendieron como si fuera un rey. Craig se sentía muy bien ahora, su pierna ya no le dolía y logró relajarse en la cama. Aún no caía en cuenta de que había ganado el torneo. Miró su nueva tabla de skate, no iba a usarla jamás e iba a procurar guardarla en un lugar seguro. En eso entró la enfermera con algo parecido a una carta en sus manos.

- Disculpe, joven.

- ¿Si?- preguntó con algo de indiferencia.

- Alguien le trae esto, era un joven de cabello castaño oscuro.- Craig abrió los ojos de sorpresa y tomó la carta que le daba la muchacha.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Permiso.- la muchacha se retiró a otra de las habitaciones del lugar. Craig abrió la carta y, efectivamente, era una carta de Clyde.

_Querido Craig:_

_Bueno, la verdad que yo jamás pensé que esto terminaría así... Es curioso. Yo había jurado jamás perder lo que más quería cuando era niño pero te perdí a ti, dejándote de lado por una chica. No me imagino cómo te habrás sentido, tal vez si pero... creo que es diferente. Debo confesar que me sentí horriblemente devastado cuando te vi con Tweek luego de que me rechazaste al volver a South Park, pero me lo tenia bien merecido y, maldita sea, me llena de furia haber recurrido a Cartman para que lo dejaras. _

_De verdad que lo lamento mucho, fui un idiota, no me di cuenta que tú ya habías encontrado a alguien para amar que no soy yo. No creo que me perdones después de lo que hice y de cuánto te lastimé a ti y a Tweek. No te preocupes, sé que no quieres verme nunca más, sé que tal vez no estés leyendo esta carta, y por eso quería decirte que ya no volveré a South Park nunca más. Vendré ocasionalmente para visitar a nuestros viejos amigos pero a ti no te molestaré más, no quiero ser una molestia en tu camino. Jamás dejaré de lamentar el hecho de que te perdí por mi ignorancia y por no haberte apreciado, pero sé que Tweek te hará muy feliz. Te deseo mucha suerte._

_P.D.: Felicidades por ganar el torneo. ¡Ese último truco fue increíble!_

_Atte. y con mucho amor: _

_Clyde Donovan_

Todo en la oficina estaba en silencio, no se escuchaba ningún ruido excepto el papeleo que de vez en cuando hacia la enfermera en la otra habitación. Craig cerró los ojos y suspiró, mirando hacia la puerta de salida.

- Idiota.- susurró Craig cerrando la carta.- ¿Por qué no viniste a decírmelo en lugar de quedarte allí fuera?- preguntó en voz alta. La puerta se abrió lentamente y dejó paso al joven de cabello castaño.

- ¿Sabias que estaba allí?- preguntó con la voz un poco ahogada, seguramente había estado llorando.

- No te olvides que te conozco. Tú jamás te irías sin una respuesta.- se miraron unos segundos en un silencio incómodo, Craig lo rompió.- ¿Es cierto que jamás volverás?

- Si, es cierto. A partir del momento que cruce esa puerta jamás volverás a saber de mí.

- Bueno, pues... eso es bastante triste. Habíamos sido amigos y pareja durante un tiempo y...

- No tengas compasión por mi, Craig.- cortó el chico.- Me merezco esto, fui un imbécil... No debí haberte herido de esa forma.

- Lo sé, pero debo agradecerte.- dijo sonriente. Clyde lo miró confundido.- Gracias a ti pude conocer a Tweek. Y, aunque sea raro de decir, tu pequeño acto de celos hizo que Tweek y yo nos uniéramos mucho más.

- Si, lo sé.- dibujó una triste sonrisa en su rostro, era un poco reconfortante saber que algo había salido bien de todo eso.- Así que... Adiós, Craig Tucker.- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

- Adiós, Clyde Donovan.- y así, lo último que vio del joven fue su rostro y una sonrisa melancólica en él, luego su espalda y por último la puerta cerrarse detrás de su andar.

Así, Craig quedó sólo nuevamente, sabiendo que por más que quisiera jamás olvidaría a ese joven que ahora se iba por el pasillo, reteniendo las lágrimas amargas que querían salir.

- ¡Vamos, Craig, se nos hace tarde!- apuraba Ruby mientras subía todas sus cosas a la camioneta de Damien.

- Si, ya voy.- dijo con algo de fastidio. No entendía por qué hacían tanto escándalo si tan sólo era un mes de vacaciones.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Pip amablemente. A dos semanas del torneo el médico le había dicho que, si bien no necesitaba usar muletas, tuviera cuidado con lo que hacia y que no se rehusara a recibir ayuda de otros para evitar el sobreesfuerzo. Sonaba fácil para cualquier ser humano común y corriente... lo cual, como ya muchos saben, Craig no lo es. Al principio se negó a recibir ayuda, pero tuvo que aceptarla, dándole una maleta al rubio.- Eso, ahora vamos que Tweek nos debe estar esperando.

- ¿Cómo iremos todos en el auto de Damien?- preguntó algo extrañado de que subieran las cosas al auto del moreno.

- No iremos en ese auto, iremos en la camioneta, ¿ves?- señaló el rubio. Craig se había olvidado de que Satán le había regalado una nueva camioneta a su hijo en cuanto se enteró que iban de vacaciones. Subieron todo a la camioneta y luego ellos se sentaron en el espacioso vehículo.

- Ok, ¿ahora vamos a buscar a Tweek, vamos por Butters y Kenny, o vamos a lo de Kyle para buscarlo a él, su hermano y Stan?- preguntó Damien encendiendo el motor.

- Recién llamé a la casa de los Tweak y su madre me dijo que él aún estaba alistándose.- contestó Tucker.- Además... Tengo que preguntarles algo importante a todos.

El Anticristo y el inglés se miraron algo shockeados, ¿qué era eso que quería preguntarles? Fueron directamente a la casa de Kyle y allí subieron el pelirrojo y los dos morenos. Ike inmediatamente tomó asiento entre Ruby y Craig, algo que no era muy buena idea contando con lo celoso que era Craig. Pero se vio algo imposibilitado en cuanto Marsh le dijo al oído que si le hacia algo a su cuñado le metería esa muleta por donde no le daba la luz. Llegaron a casa de Butters y allí en la puerta estaban los dos, esperándolos, Kenny abrazando a Butters por la cintura. Parecían una maldita pareja de recién casados dispuestos a ir a su Luna de Miel. Ahora, sólo faltaba ir por Tweek, pero Craig pidió que detuvieran la camioneta antes de ir porque tenia algo importante que decir, todos lo miraron extrañados y preocupados.

- Tweek, querido, ¿ya estas listo?- preguntó la mujer entrando a la habitación de su hijo, que aún seguía cambiándose.

- ¡Arck! ¡Y-ya casi!- anunció.

- Ya está preparado el café para el viaje. ¿Ya tienes lista la ropa que vas a llevar?

- S-si.- el rubio miró su maleta. Por primera vez en toda su vida había armado una maleta normal, sin poner cosas exageradas e inútiles. Estornudó.

- Oh, alguien debe estar hablando de ti.- le dijo la madre con una sonrisa.

- C-creo que, ngh, ya s-sé q-quién es.- sonrió suavemente.

En la camioneta de Damien todo estaba en completo silencio. ¿Habían escuchado bien? Esto tenía que ser una broma. Kenny hubiera jurado haber muerto al menos dos veces y revivir en el mismo lugar; Butters estaba con una mueca extraña, entre confundido y sorprendido, tratando de poder razonar; Kyle estaba en un estado parecido al de éste, pellizcando a Stan y el otro pellizcándole a él para ver si estaban soñando, pero era verdad; Pip tenia la mandíbula abierta de par en par, no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos; Damien desvió su mirada al frente, respiró hondo y volvió a verlos a todos pero no estaba imaginando nada; Ike y Ruby estaba mirando al moreno como si no lo conocieran, como si lo hubieran reemplazado. Ruby se acercó a él y le tocó la frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre. No, Craig Tucker estaba en sus cinco sentidos y en un (casi) perfecto estado de salud. Hubo unos segundos más de silencio hasta que todos, a coro, gritaron lo mismo.

- ¿¡MATRIMONIO!

- si, ¿algún problema?- contestó con simpleza.

- No, es sólo que...- Pip no encontraba las palabras correctas.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?- preguntó el de parka naranja.

- Claro que lo estoy.

- ¿No es un poco, ya sabes, rápido? Sólo has estado con él unos pocos meses.- comentó Stan mirándolo con recelo.

- Yo lo amo, rayos.

- Si, pero...- Kyle iba a acotar algo pero Craig no le dejó terminar.

- No sé para qué les digo, sabía que ustedes no querrían.- musitó molesto, desviando la vista a la ventana.

- No es que no queramos, es sólo que te estas apresurando en tomar una decisión con sólo unos meses de relación. Admítelo, tú aún eres muy inmaduro.- reprochó Damien.

- Yo ya decidí pasar el resto de mi vida con Tweek, no quiero separarme de él, en verdad lo amo.- dijo sinceramente, con la voz y la mirada firmes. Hubo otro momento de silencio, todos se miraron entre ellos algo preocupados al principio, pero luego todo eso pasó a ser una sonrisa en todos.

- Carajo, jamás pensé que Craig sería el primero en encadenarse, digo, casarse.- dijo Kenny dándole la mano a Craig, quien la aceptó gustoso.

- Yo jamás pensaría en casarme.- dijo Damien encendiendo la camioneta, Pip junto a él se aclaró la garganta. Damien lo miró.- Acéptalo, yo jamás me pondría un maldito traje y entraría a una iglesia. Primero que puedo morir, y segundo que no lo haría ni ebrio.

- Existen los casamientos por civil.- acotó Ike tomado de la mano de Ruby.

- Es lo mismo, hay que ponerse traje y yo no me pondré uno jamás, mocoso.

- Oye, no le digas mocoso a mi novio.- se metió Ruby mostrándole el dedo medio, Damien imitó el gesto de ella enseñándoselo por el espejo retrovisor. Craig le dio un golpe en la nuca.

- Ten cuidado con lo que le haces a mi hermana, hijo de puta.- atacó.

- Tú cállate porque sino alguien podría decirle a Tweek lo que quieres hacer.- se defendió el de ojos rojos.

- Lo haces y te mato.- todos lo miraron como si fuera una estupidez lo que decía.- Te mato hasta que te mueras, eso es peor aún.

Llegaron a la casa de Tweek, el moreno se había puesto contra la ventanilla sacándole el lugar a Ruby e Ike, pidiéndoles a todos que intentaran cubrir el mayor espacio posible de los asientos. El rubio metió todo con ayuda de Damien en portaequipaje de la camioneta y buscó un lugar donde sentarse. Craig le dijo que tendría que sentarse en sus piernas, a lo que Tweek enseguida notó que todo era un plan maligno de Craig para que él se sentara en sus piernas.

- T-todo fue tu, ngh, i-idea... ¿V-verdad?- le preguntó mirándolo con recelo.

- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy bueno!- dijo fingiendo inocencia.- Ahora, ven, siéntate.- dio ligeras palmaditas en sus piernas.

- Craig, te lo advierto, nos llegan a detener porque llevas a Tweek en tus piernas y te juro que te mato.- advirtió Damien.

- Tranquilo, idiota, no pasará nada.- dijo mientras Tweek se sentaba en sus piernas. Le besó el cuello, lo abrazó por la cintura y se dedicó unos diez minutos a aspirar la esencia que despedía el cuerpo del rubio.

Y así, el resto del viaje sólo fueron risas, burlas y alguno que otro insulto. En el camino pasaron junto a Cartman. Craig se las ingenió para poder asomarse por la ventana y llamarlo, mostrándole el dedo medio mientras besaba a Tweek dulcemente en los labios, dejándole bien en claro a ese maldito gordo hijo de puta que nada de lo que hiciera lograría separar al moreno del rubio.

- Malditos maricas...- gruñó furioso, viéndolos cómo se iban.

- Oye, como cuántas horas de manejo son.- preguntó Kyle.

- Son unas trece horas, si no hay mucha gente en la ruta creo que llegaremos antes.

- Tú conduces cinco horas y yo conduzco las otras que queden.- negoció Stan sonriente.

- Olvídalo. No dejaré que conduzcas mi camioneta.

- Damien...- llamó Pip. El moreno lo miró de soslayo y pudo apreciar esa dulce miradita inocente que siempre le hacia cuando le pedía algo.

- "¿Por qué mierda le funciona tan bien?"- se preguntó Damien.- Está bien, tú conducirás las horas restantes.- aceptó. Pip sonrió dulcemente y le susurró algo al oído que lo hizo ruborizarse un poco, nadie supo lo que dijeron. Pasaron las horas, diez para ser exactos, ya se veía a lo lejos las luces de la bien llamaba 'La Capital Mundial del Entretenimiento'. Atravesaron la zona árida y polvorienta del lugar con facilidad viendo autos ocasionalmente, era buena idea porque ya a las ocho de la noche tenían ganas de descansar luego del viaje.

Craig se había mantenido mirando por la ventanilla durante un par de horas, le molestaba un poco el silencio de Tweek. ¿Acaso estaba molesto? Decidió preguntárselo así que volteó a verlo pero el rubio estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Craig, dándole la espalda.

- Oye, Tweek.- llamó.- ¿Tweek?

- Shhh...- calló Ike. Craig lo miró mal y el niño le hizo señas de que bajara la voz. Craig lentamente ubicó a Tweek para que quedara en su otro hombro. El rubio se había dormido. El moreno sonrió. Tweek se veía tan tranquilo y vulnerable cuando dormía... Tuvo que desviar la mirada unos segundos antes de empezar a imaginarse cosas no muy sanas para la mente.

- Ya veo.- susurró besándole la frente. El menor se removió entre sueños, murmurando el nombre de su amado moreno.

- Ya estamos llegando.- anunció Stan al volante.- Oye, ¿qué hotel nos dieron?

- Tony Hawk me dio los el nombre, la dirección y a nombre de quién estaban las suites.- Craig sacó un papel de su bolsillo.- Es el... Bellagio Resort.- leyó.

- ¿¡El Bellagio Resort!- exclamó Damien, despertando a Tweek que dio un respingo.- Lo siento, Tweek.

- ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Craig.

- Craig, ese es uno de los hoteles más famosos de Las Vegas y uno de los más caros.

- Creo que uno de los mejores skaters del mundo lo vale.- apoyó Butters riendo, Kenny también rió.

Llegaron y fueron recibidos por todas las luces de la gran ciudad. No pudieron evitar que algunas 'trabajadoras nocturnas' se fijaran en ellos, especialmente en Stan que era el conductor de la camioneta. Pasaron por la calle 'Flamingo Road', llegando así a donde había una enorme fuente de aguas danzantes. Tweek quedó hipnotizado al verlas, era un espectáculo simplemente hermoso, las fuentes lanzaban agua al ritmo de una melodía y daban un espectáculo único.

- Tweek... Tweek.- Craig lo despertó de su hipnotismo.

- ¡Gah! ¡L-lo siento, me q-quedé, ngh, asom-brado con las f-fuentes!

- Si, lo sé. No te preocupes. Vamos.- Craig agarró sus maletas pero unos jóvenes se acercaron a ellos con unos carritos.

- Déjenos llevar sus maletas, jóvenes.- dijo uno amablemente.

Dejaron todo en los carritos y caminaron con los jóvenes hasta el gran hotel. Al entrar quedaron maravillados ante la bella decoración de la recepción. Había un pequeño pasillo que llevaba al casino, un pasillo que Damien y Kenny estaban dispuestos a cruzar aunque tuvieran que matar a alguien. La recepcionista sonreía amablemente cuando los chicos se les acercaron.

- Sean bienvenidos al Hotel Bellagio Resort, ¿ya tienen reserva?

- Si. Está a nombre de Craig Tucker.

- ¡Oh, genial!- la mujer chequeó algo en su computadora y luego se volvió hacia los jóvenes.- ¿Cómo prefieren que sean las habitaciones?- le preguntó a Craig.- ¿Quieren una por pareja?- agregó viendo a los demás.

- No sé, Craig.- acotó Kenny.- Tal vez debas pedir una con una cama más grande, así podré estar con Butters y Tweek a la vez.- comentó mientras los abrazaba a los dos por la cintura. Tweek se estremeció ante ese agarre. No es que fuera la primera vez que se lo hacían, Craig lo hacia todo el tiempo, pero le parecía extraño que lo hiciera Kenny... otra vez.

- Tú le quitas las manos de encima a mi novio antes de que te parta la cara ahora mismo.- contestó el otro con una sonrisa de niño bueno que a la vez transmitía deseos de matar al rubio inmortal. Kenny obedeció y Tweek se acurrucó en el abrazo de Craig.- Si, queremos cinco habitaciones, una por pareja.- mientras la recepcionista anotaba todo en su computadora Craig miró a Ike y le hizo señas de que se acercara. Por miedo a que el moreno se enojara se acercó a él lentamente. Craig se le acercó al oído.- Te dejaré una habitación para ti y mi hermana pero te estaré vigilando. Llegas a hacerle algo y te juro que me conocerás.

- Tomen, aquí tienen las llaves. Sus habitaciones son desde la 500 a la 505 inclusive.- la mujer le entregó las cinco llaves al moreno, que las tomó asintiendo a modo de agradecimiento.- ¡Disfruten su estancia!

Ya en las habitaciones, desempacaron y acomodaron todo. Las habitaciones eran espaciosas, con baño con una pequeña televisión, un pequeño living bien decorado y una habitación con una cama de dos plazas.

- ¿Qué tanto miras, Kenny?- preguntó Stotch viendo a su novio con la vista fija en la cama.

- Bueno...- Kenny lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró en la cama, ubicándose sobre él.- Sólo pensaba en las muchas cosas que haremos en esta cama.- ronroneó a su oído para bajar y besarle el cuello.

- Mmm... Kenny... espera... es mejor que... disfrutemos un poco... de la ciudad...- jadeó ruborizándose.

- Tienes razón, ya nos quedará mucho tiempo para esto.- aceptó, pero no se separó del rubio, sólo se abrazó a su cintura.- Pero quiero quedarme un ratito así, ¿puedo?

- Claro.

- Tenemos esta habitación para nosotros solos.- dijo Ruby con adoración viendo todo a su alrededor.- ¿No te parece genial?

- Claro.- dijo tristemente. Ruby alzó una ceja y lo miró preocupada.

- ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó.

- Sólo que tu hermano mayor no me quitará los ojos de encima.

- No te preocupes por él, es un idiota.

- Si, pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- ...- Ike la miró de forma maliciosa y se le acercó al odio.- Así no podré hacer cosas lindas contigo.

- ¡Ike!- exclamó ella, ruborizándose. No conocía ese lado pervertido de Ike, pero le estaba empezando a agradar mucho. Sonrió.- Bueno, cuando ellos vayan de fiesta estaremos solos.- Broflovski sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Hola parejita.- saludó Damien entrando con los demás a la habitación de Craig y Tweek.- ¿Qué haremos? Recién son las diez y media, tenemos tiempo de hacer algunas cosas antes.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar en especial?- preguntó Craig y Tweek, que bebió de su café nerviosamente.

- ¿A c-comer algo?- en eso, el estomago de Stan sonó fuertemente, haciéndolo avergonzarse un poco de si mismo y provocando una risa entre todos.

- Si, había olvidado que no hemos cenado. Stan hizo que lo recordara.- se burló Kyle.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar mi cena por otra cosa.- dijo de repente. Todos lo miraron.- Estaba pensando en comer 'Kyle atado a la cama y con los ojos vendados', ¿qué les parece eso?- otra risa estruendosa se hizo escuchar.

- ¡Stan!- se quejó el aludido tan rojo como su cabello.

- Yo quisiera probar un poco.- apoyó Craig tratando de no reír.

- Bueno, mi hermano comerá lo mismo sólo que será Ruby, no yo.- atacó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Con mi hermana no te metas!

- Acéptalo, Craig, los chicos van a tener que estar solos en algún momento. Y ahí es cuando el 'lobo' devora a 'caperucita' sin que el 'leñador' pueda hacer algo.- Pip puso una mano en el hombro del furioso moreno, tratando de calmarlo.

- No mientras estemos en el mismo hotel.- aseguró Tucker.

Todos suspiraron, resignados. Tweek fue el único que lo miró comprensivo. Sabía muy bien lo celoso que era su moreno con su hermana. Estas iban a ser las mejores vacaciones que tendrían todos juntos.

**Kyuubi****: Fin!**

**Sheza****: El fin o.o?**

**Kyuubi****: Nah, sólo el fin del capítulo xD Espero haber podido actualizar antes de que Alicia-chan se tirara por el balcón o.o**

**Sheza****: Uff, qué bien! Y tranquila, seguro que no se tiró por el balcón... o eso espero porque el cargo de conciencia me mataría T-T**

**Kyuubi****: No se preocupen que no le falta mucho a este fic para terminar! Y creo que hoy también subiré el primer capitulo del fic basado en la idea de Sheza ^^**

**Sheza****: Wiiiii!**

**Kyuubi****: Espero poder hacerlo bien, no tengo muchos conocimientos sobre Pokémon U.U**

**Sheza****: Cómo es eso? Tú sabes mucho sobre ellos!**

**Kyuubi****: Que haya jugado a los juegos Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, Oro, Plata, Cristal, Rubí, Zafiro, Rojo Fuego, Verde Hoja, Esmeralda, Diamante, Perla, Platino, Corazón Oro, Alma Plata, los Equipo de Rescate Rojo y Azul, y los Exploradores del Tiempo y Oscuridad, y todos haya llegado con doce Pokémon a nivel cien signifique que se mucho ^^**

**Sheza****: ... Cómo demonios hiciste para pasarlos todos? Yo apenas pasé uno de cada Región!**

**Kyuubi****: Mmm... No tengo idea, sólo los pasé xD!**

**Sheza****: Con razón tienes la cabeza como la tienes -.-**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, basta de charlas! Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer ^^!**

**Sheza****: nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi****: Wooooow ya nos estamos acercando al final!**

**Sheza****: Qué emoción! Ya era hora!**

**Kyuubi****: Disculpe, señorita, pero no sé si lo habrás notado... estoy escribiendo el maldito fic que pensaste en hacer TÚ pero ni siquiera aportas los equipos!**

**Sheza****: Oye, yo te doy ideas y tú escribes. Mi principal idea había sido que tú lo escribieras, además fíjate que todas mis ideas son buenas...**

**Kyuubi****: Claaaro cómo no! Perdona, pero golpear colmenas con un palo, irritar al doberman que vive a tres calles de tu casa, correr para subir al tren cuando podríamos haber esperado el siguiente, salir sola a la calle a las tres de la mañana y CASI hacerme tía por tercera vez no fueron de tus mejores ideas.**

**Sheza****: Bieeeeeen por qué no lo publicas en el diario .?**

**Kyuubi****: Porque me basta que tu hermano, como le gustan mis fics, lo lea y que mañana cuando te venga a buscar para volver a tu casa te castigue ^^**

**Sheza****: Eres mala T-T**

**Kyuubi****: Para que aprendas ¬¬! Ahora, les dejamos que disfruten la lectura ^^**

Las vacaciones de los chicos se estaban viviendo a todo dar, los chicos disfrutaban de la compañía de sus amigos. Obviamente hubo alguno que otro percance y todo tenia que ver con el alcohol. Por ejemplo, el más grave, fue cuando todos salieron en grupo. Damien había hecho un trago mezclando vodka, fernet, ron, whisky, champagne y algo desconocido en un mismo vaso. Que Damien lo haya tomado no era grave, pero Ike y Ruby también tomaron por obligación del moreno, causando una pequeña borrachera que casi culmina con los tres en una situación donde los dos menores perderían su virginidad con el anticristo, Kenny no dejaba de reír. Pip estaba hecho una fiera y sacó a rastras al moreno del cabaret donde los había llevado y lo tiró a la fuente de agua más cercana, importándole un bledo que Kyle le dijera que podía darle un paro cardiaco.

- ¡Para que se te quite lo pervertido, pedófilo!- le había gritado. No muy alto como para que todo el mundo lo escuchara, pero lo suficiente como para que Damien lo hiciera.

El moreno se había despertado al mediodía siguiente con una resaca horrible. Cuando le contaron lo que pasó, su mandíbula casi toca el suelo, le pidió disculpas más de ciento veinte veces a Pip. Fue la primera vez que todos vieron al Anticristo tan desesperado por algo, de verdad que estaba arrepentido. Pirrup finalmente aceptó sus disculpas y sólo le faltó pedirle perdón a Craig y Kyle sin que lo mataran. Por suerte, el moreno y el pelirrojo fueron más flexibles que Pip y aceptaron las disculpas.

Kyle y Stan, por su parte, decidieron hacer cosas de niños buenos y tratando de evitar las miles de millones de invitaciones que habían hecho Kenny y Damien para que tomaran alcohol. De alguna forma lograron hacer que Stan tomara unos tragos y terminó tirándose con Kyle a la piscina del hotel. El resto es algo desconocido puesto que Marsh les había tirado a todos con los objetos contundentes más cercanos, obligando a todos a irse.

En cuanto a Kenny y Butters, cada tanto desaparecían en medio del día o la noche y no se veían como por dos o tres horas, y siempre que venían el rubio menor parecía haber corrido una maratón de lo agitado que estaba. Siempre que Ike o Ruby preguntaban lo que le pasaba alguien le contestaba que era por hacer ejercicios. No podían explicarles lo que de verdad era ese 'ejercicio'. Claro, la mentira duró poco ya que un día los jóvenes rubios olvidaron trabar la puerta, oportunidad que Ike y Ruby aprovecharon para abrir la puerta de una sola vez y encontrarlos a los dos en una escena digna de una película porno. Sin embargo ninguno dijo nada, sólo se cerró la puerta y cada pareja quedó en su propia habitación.

- ¡Kenny!- gritaron Craig y Kyle a la mañana siguiente, llamando la atención de algunas personas que volvieron a lo suyo cuando vieron que bajaban la voz.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- gruñó lo más bajo que pudo el moreno.- ¡Traumaste a mi hermana!

- Claro, como si ella tal vez ya no lo hizo...- Kenny no midió sus palabras y se cacheteó mentalmente, acurrucándose junto a Butters para evitar que el moreno lo matara.

- "Tranquilo, Craig, respira y cuenta hasta mil... Uno... Dos... Tres..."- Craig volteó hacia el rubio junto a él y todo el enojo desapareció, viéndolo sonriente.- Agradece que estoy muy cómodo tomando la mano de Tweek sino te hubiera matado.

- Oigan.- llamó Pip tratando de cambiar de tema.- Nos quedan sólo cuatro días de vacaciones, ¿qué tal si salimos al evento especial que dan hoy?

- ¿Evento especial?- preguntó Stan interesado.

- Si. Es algo que hacen muy ocasionalmente, es un evento donde si te eligen debes subir al escenario y cantar una canción.

- No cuenten conmigo.- se apuró a decir Tucker.

- ¡Gah! ¿P-por qué?

- Porque yo no canto, no sé ni cómo se llaman los instrumentos.

- Claro, entonces la otra vez cuando me sacaste mi guitarra y empezaste a cantar algo sobre Tweek lo imaginé.- delató la jovencita con una sonrisa de 'te gané'.

- Ruby, ¿por qué mierda no puedes cerrar la puta boca?- preguntó con la cara toda roja.

- Porque me gusta verte sufrir.- sonrió.- Deberías haberlo visto, Tweek. Oh, y eso que no lo escuchas por las noches. Deberías escucharlo cuand-

- Oye, Ruby.- cortó Ike viendo el aura asesina que se formaba alrededor del moreno.

- ¡O-oh Dios!

- Voy afuera, si me necesitan voy a estar matan-, digo, me voy.- Craig se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta del hotel. Tweek apresuradamente fue con él y lo agarró del brazo, acomodándose cerca del moreno.- ¿Cómo es que siempre haces que se me olvide el enojo?- le preguntó dándole un tierno beso en los labios importándole poco y nada que la gente los mirara.

La parejita paseó todo el día, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Tweek observó que Craig estaba un poco extraño, algo preocupado, queriendo decir algo pero sin el valor de hacerlo... Tomó un par de sorbos de su café y se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿T-te pasa, ngh, algo?- le preguntó mientras se sentaban en unos bancos frente a un parque.

- No, no me pasa nada.- mintió.- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Gah! ¡A-a mi no m-me engañas, ngh, t-te pasa algo!

- Tweek, no es...

- ¿N-no confías en m-mi?- preguntó tristemente.

- No, Tweek, no es eso.- trató de calmarlo acariciándole el cabello. Miró para todos lados, el lugar pareció estar vacío de repente. Miró al cielo y suspiró lentamente.- Tweek, escucha... tú sabes muy bien que te amo y que eres todo para mi...- comenzó, Tweek levantó la vista para verlo.- Yo de verdad te amo, quiero saber si tú de verdad me amas y estarías dispuesto a pasar tu vida conmigo.

- C-Craig...- Tweek se extrañó ante lo dicho por Craig. ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Planeaba hacer algo malo? No pensó que lo dañaría porque Craig jamás, pero JAMÁS, haría eso. Bajó la vista, meditativo, volvió a subirla y contestó con una sonrisa.- C-claro que si, ngh... Y-yo te amo.

- Por eso quiero estar seguro, quiero estar seguro de que es tan fuerte como el que yo siento.- le tomó de las manos. Mierda, ahora estaba actuando como en esas películas tan cursis que él tanto odia. Miró a Tweek a los ojos. Esos ojos azul violeta que lo hipnotizaban, que lo hundían en un océano donde nada le hacia daño... Lo besó tiernamente, abriéndose paso a la húmeda cavidad del rubio. Se separaron por la falta de aire, Craig abrazó a Tweek por la cintura y así quedaron unos minutos.

- A-aún...- susurró el rubio.- No me, ngh, d-dijiste p-por qué estas triste.

- Tweek Tweak...- Craig lo separó de su abrazo, viéndolo a los ojos seriamente. Sacó de su bolsillo una cajita que había comprado hacia un par de días atrás. Tweek lo miró curioso. Craig se arrodilló en su rodilla derecha y abrió la cajita.- ¿Me darías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Tweek se llevó las manos a la boca, su tic se volvió loco, esto era demasiada presión para él. Tocó suavemente la cajita aterciopelada para asegurarse que era real. Respiró profundo unas seis veces y se bebió medio café de una sola vez. Vio la cara expectante de Craig, esperando por respuesta. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Rayos de verdad quería hacerlo pero sentía miedo. ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¿Qué pasaría con sus amigos? Pensó en Craig. Craig. Él estaría junto a Craig, no estaría sólo. Siempre lo tendría a él para lo que necesite, para cuidarlo. Sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos del moreno, que se sorprendió por la reacción.

- ¡S-si! ¡A-acepto!- contestó con alegría. Se separó de él y le dio un efusivo beso en los labios, dejándolo sin aliento. Por primera vez notó que unas pocas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Tweek se separó en el acto.- ¡Gah! ¡L-lo siento!- dijo rojo de vergüenza.- ¿P-por qué e-estas triste?

- No estoy triste, Tweek.- dijo secándose las lágrimas.- Es sólo que este es el momento más feliz de mi vida.- sonrió ampliamente, mirando al rubio con amor.- Te amo, Tweek.

- Y-yo te amo m-más.- dijo en una risita.

- No creo que sea posible.- se abrazaron, dándose cortos besos los unos a los otros.

- Oh, pero qué ternura. Fue buena idea que usaras tus poderes demoniacos para que nadie molestara a estos chicos.- los dos voltearon sus cabezas y vieron a sus amigos ahí, parados frente a ellos.

- ¿Cuánto vieron?

- Ummm...- Stan hizo unos cálculos rápidos.- Como desde... 'Tweek tú sabes muy bien que te amo'.- se burló haciendo su voz chillona y moviéndose de un lado a otro. Craig lo fulminó con la mirada pero recordó algo de repente.- Pero, Damien... Creí que habías prometido a Pip que no usarías tus poderes nunca más...

- Bueno... creo que hay situaciones donde amerite romper alguna que otra promesa...- interrumpió el rubio mirando a Damien sonriente.- Cambiando de tema, ¿quieren ir a tomar un helado?

Un grito de asentimiento resonó mientras que Ike y Ruby daban saltitos alegres. Caminaron de vuelta al hotel y entraron al restaurante más cercano, allí había un excelente servicio de atención y una barra especial para pedir helado. El pequeño judío se acercó a su hermano a susurrarle algo al oído, algo que lo hizo reír un poco, y contestó con un 'si, claro que si'. El moreno se acercó hacia la barra y habló con el vendedor, que le dio un cono de vainilla y dulce de leche. Se dio vuelta hacia Craig y Tweek llevándole el helado al rubio.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Ruby al oido.

- Ya lo verás... Jejeje... ¡Oye, Tweek!- llamó.- ¡Toma, tú también debes comer helado!

- ¡Gah! ¡N-no lo sé! Ngh, ¿q-qué pasa si s-se me cae?- preguntó nervioso, negando. Ike hizo un puchero.

- ¿No lo quieres?- el puchero se hizo más pronunciado y parecería que se largaría a llorar.

- ¡Gah! ¡E-está bien, ngh, no llores!- exclamó tomando el helado.- ¿Y-y la c-cuchara?

- Se le acabaron al vendedor.- contestó Ruby rápidamente. Justo antes de que Craig volteara a ver Damien tomó todas las cucharas y las tiró a la basura.

- ¿Y c-cómo lo comeré?

- Por amor de Dios, Tweek, lámelo.- dijo Kenny indiferente.- Debes lamerlo desde donde termina el cono.

Tweek lo dudó unos segundos pero obedeció a lo dicho por Kenny. Todos ya tenían su correspondiente helado y salieron para evitar que la calefacción los derritiera. Craig volteó a ver a Tweek, que parecía tener ciertos problemas con el helado puesto que se le estaba derritiendo y hacia esfuerzos para poder lamer el helado antes de que se le cayera al suelo. Craig se le quedó mirando un rato, embelesado, su imaginación comenzó a crear imágenes de Tweek lamiendo algo... y no era precisamente un helado. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de esfumar esas imágenes.

- ¿Pasa algo Craig?- preguntó Stan sin mirarlo, sonriendo.

- No, nada.- contestó apurándose a comer su helado, necesitaba que se le enfriara un poco el cerebro.

- ¿Sabes, Tweek?- comentó Butters.- Era mejor que hubieras pedido un Banana Split.- y cuatro segundos después el cerebro de Craig reaccionó ante eso.

- ¡Carajo!- gritó tapándose la cara con la mano libre.

- ¿Q-qué pasa, C-Craig?- preguntó Tweek entre sorprendido, preocupado y confundido.

- ¡Nada!

- Pero estas muy rojo.- agregó Pip.

- ¡No me pasa nada!- trató de no mirar a Tweek comiendo su helado.- "Maldita mente pervertida..."- maldijo mentalmente.

- Creo que ya entiendo.- soltó Kenny comiendo de su helado.- Te excita ver a Tweek comer ese helado, y te hubieras excitado más si no fuera porque no era Banana Split.- lo dijo muy naturalmente, sin cuidado, tanto que la pareja que pasaba por ahí cerca lo miraron con algo de asco.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Kenny!- exclamó ruborizado. Era cierto, la verdad que tenia que admitir que era cierto. Maldita sea, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su inocente rubio... No, no podía, tenía que quitarse eso de la cabeza. Salió rápidamente y le arrebató una botella de agua a la primera persona que vio. Caminó bastante hasta entrar a un callejón, donde estaría sólo, no se dio cuenta que lo seguían. Se sacó el gorro y se vació la botella de agua en la cabeza procurando no mojarse la ropa.- Mierda, mierda, mierda...

- ¿C-Craig?- llamó la voz de Tweek detrás de él.

- Hola, Tweek... Discúlpame, pero... Es que mi cabeza es muy pervertida y...

- T-tu h-helado...- murmuró señalando la mano de Craig. El moreno miró su mano y notó que el helado ya casi estaba todo derretido y ensuciando toda su mano.

- Rayos...- se comió lo que quedaba del helado y le dio la botella de agua a Tweek. Terminó el cono y se miró la mano pegajosa.- Voy a tardar en limpiarme est-

Craig se calló en el acto cuando Tweek tomó su mano y comenzó a lamerle la mano con suavidad. La cara de Craig sería la envidia de cualquier tomate de lo roja que estaba. El rubio estaba muy ruborizado, temblando levemente y pasando su lengua por toda la palma del moreno causándole cosquillas. Cerró los ojos y gimió fuertemente al sentir que el rubio metía sus dedos, uno a uno, en su boca.

- Tweek...- llamó.

- ¿Mmm?- preguntó introduciendo el último dedo en su boca. Al momento Craig lo empujó contra la pared del callejón, besándolo desesperadamente.

- Me estas poniendo a mil, tendré que resistirme para no hacerte mío otra vez aquí y ahora.- dijo con la voz ronca de placer, besándole el cuello.- Tú tienes la culpa, comportarte así... Debes dejar de juntarte con Kenny.

- Ngh... Craig...

- Mierda, volvamos con los demás.- se separó de él y se acomodó un poco la ropa antes de querer sacársela y desnudar al rubio también. Guardó su gorro en el bolsillo hondo de su pantalón para no perderlo, tomó la mano del rubio y se fueron caminando hacia donde estaban los demás.

Llegó la noche y el esplendor de Las Vegas se reveló como hacía todas las noches durante los aproximados 365 días del año (N/A: Recordemos que el 29 de febrero se cuenta cada cuatro años xD). Llegaron hasta el lugar que Pip había dicho que se realizaría el evento. El lugar estaba bastante concurrido pero lograron encontrar una mesa para sentarse todos juntos. Varias personas fueron seleccionadas y cantaron en el escenario. Algunos cantaban bien pero otros como una chica, que cantó el tema 'Somebody to Love' de Queen, y Craig aseguró que en cualquier momento Freddie Mercury se levantaría de su tumba para morirse una vez más.

De pronto pasó lo que Craig tanto temía: la luz que seleccionaba a los que cantaban se posó sobre él. Maldijo más de mil veces por su mala suerte. Lo alentaron a subir pero se negaba, no quería hacer el ridículo frente a todo el mundo. Lo hicieron subir alegando que nada podía ser peor a lo que ya habían escuchado antes. Subió al escenario y habló con el tipo que traía varias hojas con varias canciones y le indicó qué canción debería cantar.

- "Mierda, esto no puede estar pasando..."- pensó el moreno, rojo de vergüenza. El hombre le dio la letra a Craig y les indicó a los demás músicos qué tocar.

La suave música empezó a sonar, las luces bajaron para posar la luz blanca y principal en Craig, que tomó el micrófono con nerviosismo y miró la letra. Esa canción la conocía bien porque cuando su hermana pasó por una etapa romántica de su vida no dejaba de cantarla y escucharla todo el condenado día, no necesitaba tanto esa letra. Fijó la vista en Tweek, mirándolo con mucho amor y dejó a su voz salir, tratando de entonar bien el tono grave que tenia y acompasarlo a la canción.

_Ohhhh..._

_Yo solía pensar que_

_sabían quien eras tú_

_no sabia que dentro de ti_

_yo iba a encontrar la luz_

Aunque al principio se escuchaba un leve murmullo en el salon, ahora todos guardaban silencio. Les gustaba mucho la voz de Craig.

_No sabía que existía_

_un mundo así_

_no sabia que podía ser..._

_tan feliz..._

Damien recostó su rostro en el hombro de Pip, buscando cariño que Pip le dio enseguida.

_Y la vida pasaba de largo_

_vacía, sin emoción_

_No había nada flotando en el aire_

_abrazándome el corazón_

- ¿S-se sentía s-sólo?- preguntó Tweek al aire.

- Uno puede estar sólo... aunque esté rodeado de gente.- comentó Stan acariciando los rizos de su querido judío.

_Y llegaste tú_

_y el mundo me abrazó_

_Y llegaste tú_

_y el mundo se paró_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que había en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio_

- Te quiero mucho, Ruby.

- Y yo a ti, Ike.

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que hay en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_aun recuerdo... Cuando llegaste tú-_

- Hoy no quiero hacer nada especial, sólo quiero abrazarte toda la noche, ¿puedo?- preguntó Kenny tímidamente.

- Sólo si yo puedo abrazarte a ti también.- le contestó el rubio menor.

_Uhhhhhhhh..._

_Hoy que estoy en tus brazos_

_recuerdo mi soledad_

_Y me río pensando en las veces_

_que yo te dejé pasar_

Tweek sonrió ante la letra de la canción y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, dejando descansar su rostro en sus manos, mirando fijamente al escenario, temblando ligeramente.

_Y llegaste tú_

_y el mundo me abrazó_

_Y llegaste tú_

_y el mundo se paró_

Los dos no dejaban del verse a los ojos en ningún momento, Craig se había olvidado completamente de leer la condenada letra y la dejó caer al suelo para tomar el micrófono con ambas manos.

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que había en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio_

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que hay en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_Aun recuerdo... Cuando llegaste tú..._

_Uhhhhhh... Uhhhhhhhh_

El rubio ya no podía contener las lagrimas que atacaban sus ojos, podía sentir todo el amor que Craig tenía en él con cada palabra.

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que había en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio_

Habían muchas parejas que estaban disfrutando de la canción, haciéndose mimos, besándose.

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió_

_el poder que hay en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_Aun recuerdo... Cuando llegaste tú_

_(Cuando llegaste tú..)_

_Cuando llegaste tú..._

_(Cuando llegaste tú...)_

_Cuando llegaste tú..._

Una enorme ronda de aplausos se escuchó, Tweek se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter, Craig trató de ir a buscar a su amado rubio pero el presentador lo detuvo.

- ¡Esa fue una excelente canción, vamos, un aplauso más fuerte, damas y caballeros!- mucha gente se puso de pie para aplaudir, incluso los acompañantes del moreno.- ¿Hay alguien en especial para dedicarle esa canción? Porque muchos vimos que le pusiste sentimiento.- se escuchó un 'awww' general.

- Si, de hecho si hay alguien.- esta vez se escuchó un 'ohhhhh'.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y está en esta sala?- para este punto, todos estaban empujando a Tweek para que fuera cerca del escenario y que allí pudiera besar a su querido moreno.

- Vamos, ve.- alentó Pip.

- N-no, ngh, creo q-que sea buena, ¡gah!, idea.

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Veeeee!- lo empujaron de la silla y lo hicieron caminar hasta el escenario.

- ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

- Afortunado. Ese soy yo por tenerlo conmigo a él.- desvió la vista hacia el público y los vieron murmurando ciertas cosas acerca de él. Iba a mostrarles el dedo medio cuando observó que allí, justo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, estaba Tweek observándolo sonriente.- Y allí está.- Craig bajó del escenario y se abrazó fuertemente al rubio por la cintura y éste por el cuello.- Te amo, Tweek. Y quiero ser feliz contigo.

- H-hoy ya, ngh, t-te dije que sere-mos ser f-felices juntos.- Tweek le besó la mejilla. Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que el guitarrista dio dos pasos al frente y empezó a gritar.

- ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

Al joven se le unieron los amigos de Craig, pronto los miembros de toda la banda también acompañaban los gritos y casi de inmediato ya todo el lugar pedía lo mismo. Tweek miró al moreno, ruborizado, dudando si hacerlo o no. Craig despejó su duda tomándolo suavemente por el mentón y besándolo dulcemente, despacio, con calma, disfrutando del momento. El resto de la gente aplaudió feliz, felicitando a los muchachos.

Si, definitivamente, estas eran las mejores vacaciones que Craig pudiera desear jamás.

**Kyuubi****: Y llegamos al final del fic! Jajaja nooo mentira xD! Falta el epílogo, lo subiré en poquitos días así que no se distraigan!**

**Sheza****: Quiero leer el final!**

**Kyuubi****: Tú leiste el piloto, no te quejes ¬¬**

**Sheza****: Ahhhh es ese donde-? *Kyuubi le pega con un mazo en la cabeza***

**Kyuubi****: Ni se te ocurra dar un adelanto!**

**Sheza****: Gomennasai, lo siento T-T**

**Kyuubi****: Por cierto, el fic de Pokémon y South Park se llamará 'Pokémon: Treasures of Life.'**

**Sheza****: No me gusta ese título T-T**

**Kyuubi****: Por qué no piensas en uno?**

**Sheza****: Me encanta el título : D!**

**Kyuubi****: -.- Bueno, pues ahora viene la pregunta clave xD... Es un crossover xD?**

**Sheza****: Qué importa, tú pon que si xD**

**Kyuubi****: Esperaré unos días después de subir el pimer capitulo, si no funciona... bueno, lo borro y ya xD**

**Sheza****: Y quedarás como una fracasada ^^**

**Kyuubi****: Fracasada mi abuela! La idea es tuya!**

**Sheza: ... Cállate!**

**Kyuubi: Bueno, los dejo! Gracias por leer! Recuerden dejar sus reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

Un hombre de unos treinta y cuatro años estaba sentado viendo fotos viejas, sentado en el comedor de su casa. Miraba con melancolía todas y cada una de las fotos, junto a sus amigos, junto a su pareja... junto a su familia... Desvió la mirada hacia el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que fueran las seis de la mañana. Tomó unos sorbos de su café y tembló levemente.

El temblor se debió a que había encontrado una foto de él con sus amigos, cuando estaban en Las Vegas. Esa foto era perfecta. Habían fotos con mejores paisajes, pero esa foto de todos ellos, con miradas de sincera felicidad, juntos, abrazándose por los hombros. Era perfecta. Pasó la foto por todos sus amigos y le causó melancolía el hecho de que ya hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, dieciséis años.

Kenny y Butters. Esa pareja, desde el principio, muchos pensaron que esa pareja terminaría mal pero no tienen idea de lo bien que terminó. Butters empezó a estudiar mucho y se hizo representante de estrellas de cine, teatro y televisión... en especial de cierto rubio. Kenny se hizo el actor de teatro y cine más famoso de South Park, siendo nominado y ganador de varios premios. Los dos hace cinco años adoptaron a una niña rubia de ojos marrones, una bebe a la que llamaron Marjorine. Es una niña adorable pero está aprendiendo del comportamiento pervertido de Kenny. Esperamos que no sea una Kenny McCormick en miniatura. Kenny renunció a su don de renacer para hacerle un favor a Damien y ahora se toma la vida con más calma y procura cuidar de su querido amanto y de su hija.

Damien y Pip. Damien, al igual que Kenny, renunció a su inmortalidad y gracias a que McCormick le dio su don también los cambiaron para que Pip pudiera tener una linda hija rubia y de ojos rojos, Lilith. Pip estudió música y ahora es un gran violinista, muchos dicen que tiene 'los oídos de Dios' por la belleza de sus melodías. Damien, por su parte, aún conservando sus poderes demoníacos, estudió política y ahora en estos días esperamos a que se postule como presidente de USA en unos meses. ¿Se imaginan al Anticristo como presidente?

Kyle y Stan. Kyle logró graduarse en medicina con las mejores notas de su comisión, teniendo especializaciones en pediatría y en operaciones cardiopulmonares a bebes o niños de muy corta edad. Aún nadie se olvidó de la cara que puso cuando le dijeron que había tenido las mejores notas cuando él pensó que tendría las peores. Stan se volvió veterinario, se unió Greenpeace y ahora hace campañas muy creativas para evitar que el planeta sea arruinado. Se hizo una estadística que dice que el número de población de animales en peligro de extinción como tigres blancos, koalas, pandas gigantes, osos polares, etc, aumentó en un 200% en los últimos seis años. En cuanto a la familia, Shelly accedió a tener un bebe por ellos usando inseminación artificial y las 'semillas' de Kyle. Tuvieron gemelos, una niña y un niño. Luna y Joshua. Luna tenía el cabello negro y un mechón color rojo peinado hacia la derecha, ojos verdes y un carácter parecido (por no decir igual) al de Shelly. Joshua, por su parte, tenia el mismo color de cabello y el mismo mechón que su hermana, sólo que este lo tenia peinado a la izquierda, y ojos verde azulados. Gracias a Dios, es niño había heredado el carácter de Kyle.

Ike y Ruby se casaron hace cinco años y están esperando la llegada de su primer hijo o hija. El chico se hizo director de la escuela primaria y secundaria de South Park. Es el director más joven hasta la historia de South Park. Ruby estaba en carrera de ser la mejor en rollers, tarea que se interrumpió por su embarazo. Nadie jamás olvidará la cara de Craig cuando se enteró, casi mata al pobre judío por eso.

Clyde. Clyde... No se sabe nada de él. La última vez que alguien del grupo lo vio fue Craig en el torneo hace dieciséis años atrás, pero muchos jurarían haberlo visto un par de veces por South Park pero no es seguro. Nadie lo culpó por nada y Craig lo perdonó por lo que había hecho, después de todo él habría hecho lo mismo por Tweek si hubiese sido distinto.

Cartman. Ese chico pareció que recibió su merecido, ya que Kyle dijo que, una vez en el hospital hablando con un compañero y este le pidió ayuda con unos análisis, vio que eran de un tal Eric Cartman. No sabía si saltar de alegría o sentir pena por el muchacho, después de todo se lo merecía pero nadie merecía tener HIV. Craig dijo que se lo merecía, que debía pagar por lo que había hecho.

En cuanto a Craig y Tweek...

- ¿Papá...?- llamó una vocecita somnolienta, pisando el suelo frío de madera, llevando un pijama de ositos.

- ¡Gah! ¡B-Brian!- se acercó al pequeño castaño de ocho años y lo tomó en brazos.- ¿Q-qué haces despierto a esta, ngh, hora?

- Es que a las siete de la mañana empiezan a transmitir el torneo de papi, quiero verlo.- dijo rascándose un poco los ojos.

- Está bien, ngh, puedes verlo.- lo dejó en el suelo.- V-ve a sentarte y te haré el desayuno.- ordenó mientras el niño se sentaba en el sillón delante de la TV y se dedicaba a buscar el canal que deseaba. Tweek se puso a cortar el pan en rodajas cuando...

- ¡Papá!- gritó una joven morena al abrir, cerrarla rápidamente y abrazar por el cuello al rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- H-hola.- dijo algo molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estabas con, ngh, el h-hijo de Luke... ¿verdad?- preguntó mirándola algo molesto, la chica asintió.- ¿Q-qué hicieron?- la chica se ruborizó fuertemente y bajó la vista.- ¡Gah! ¡N-no puede ser! ¡E-espera que, ngh, venga tu padre!

- ¡Pero papá...!- el rubio no dejó que siguiera protestando, pasando su mano libre delante de él y moviéndola de arriba abajo, como si quisiera formar una pared entre ellos.- Ufff... ¡No sé quién es más celoso de ustedes dos!- protestando se fue a sentar junto a su hermano.- Yo ya desayune.- le dijo a su hermano.

- ¡Papá!- llamó el niño de ojos grises.- Lucy ya desayunó.

- G-gracias, pequeño.

Tweek miró a los dos jóvenes. Aunque su hija ya tenía dieciocho, y era una adolescente casi adulta, él y Craig estaban pasando por esa etapa que pasa todo padre. La etapa donde su niña es eso, SU niña. Y además tenia que ponerse de novia con el hijo de ese muchacho... No es que tuviera algo contra él, no, es sólo que el padrastro de ese chico era el mayor rival de Craig. Recordó el día en que conocieron a esos dos niños.

**- FlashBack - **

_Los dos chicos tenían diecinueve años, estaban preparándose para dar un paso muy grande los dos juntos._

_- Tweek Tweak, ¿aceptas a Craig Tucker como tu cónyuge para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó la mujer sentada frente a los dos. Tweek bestia un traje blanco con un mono negro, estaba impecable, resistiéndose a tirarse de las mangas, aunque Craig le había dicho que quería tenerlo con el peinado de siempre porque así era como al moreno le gustaba que fuera su rubio._

_- S-si, acepto.- contestó mirando a Craig con cariño mientras le ponía el anillo._

_- Craig Tucker, ¿aceptas a Tweek Tweak como tu cónyuge para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?- el moreno traía puesto un traje con moño negro, bien peinado, sin su gorro._

_- Si, acepto.- dijo mirando directamente a los ojos con firmeza y seguridad. Deslizó suavemente el anillo por el dedo medio del rubio._

_- Los declaro unidos en santo matrimonio. ¡Felicidades, puede besar al novio!_

_Craig sonrió y besó al rubio con dulzura, tomándolo fuertemente de las manos, disfrutando del momento._

_- Tranquilo Tweek, todo saldrá bien.- dijo un Craig de veintidós años tomando la mano de su amado rubio.- Enserio, no pasará nada._

_- ¿S-seguro? ¿Q-qué pasa si n-no podemos? ¡Gah!_

_- Tweek, Tweek, espera.- detuvo el moreno, agarrándolo de los hombros y viéndolo a los ojos.- Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.- lo besó dulcemente en la frente.- No te preocupes.- el rubio asintió levemente._

_- Ustedes deben ser los Tucker.- dijo una mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Déjenme decirles que esto me alegra mucho. Es una personita algo complicada, creo que deberían tener cuidado._

_- Y-yo estoy acostumbrado... a-a los retos.- comentó Tweek mirando a Craig._

_- Jaja, qué gracioso.- el otro hizo un puchero infantil. Tweek sonrió y le tomó la mano. La señora los miró y sonrió, pensando que esos eran buenos jóvenes._

_- Lucy.- saludó la señora mientras entraba a la habitación.- Traigo a dos personas que quieren verte._

_- No pierdan su tiempo, yo no me voy a ningún lado.- dijo la morena con firmeza, sentada en la silla frente a la mesa._

_- Los dejaré solos.- la mujer salió de la habitación y fue a arreglar otros asuntos._

_- Bien.- Craig cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a Tweek frente a la niña.- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Me llamo Lucy.- contestó ella.- Pero yo..._

_- ¿Quién te ata aquí para que no te vayas?- cortó Craig cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa._

_- ¿H-hay alguna razón, ngh, para que t-te quieras quedar?- apoyó el rubio._

_- Es que ustedes los adultos siempre quieren adoptar a uno.- la niña abrió por fin sus ojos para fulminarlos con su mirada violeta. Eran orbes como los de Tweek pero bastante más oscuros, dando como resultado un violeta profundo.- Yo no quiero que me adopten si no adoptan a mi hermanito._

_- ¿Cuánto tiene tu hermanito?_

_- Ocho meses.- ella bajó la mirada._

_- ¡Gah, e-es muy pequeño!_

_- Mi mamá murió cuando nació mi hermanito y mi papá murió hace tres meses.- se veía que la niña hacia esfuerzo por no llorar._

_- Lo siento mucho._

_- Está bien. Yo creo que llorar no soluciona nada, por eso debo ser fuerte y cuidar de mi hermanito._

_Pasaron hablando un rato más hasta que llegó la señora nuevamente, trayendo un bebe con ella. Argumentó que tal vez queramos conocer al bebe también. Craig se acercó primero y miró al bebe. Era un bonito niño de cabello castaño, carita un poco redondeada y una mueca muy apacible. Abrió los ojos, queriendo ver al joven que ahora lo tenía en brazos. El moreno hizo un esfuerzo para no caerse de espaldas al ver que ese niño tenia ojos grises oscuro, iguales a los de cierta persona que él conocía bien._

_- Brian.- dijo sin querer en voz alta._

_- ¿Cómo supiste que mi hermanito se llama Brian?- preguntó la niña asombrada._

_- Porque es igual a un amigo que se llamaba Brian._

_- ¿Q-qué?- Tweek se acercó y se tuvo que pellizcar la mejilla para comprobar que no soñaba.- ¡Oh Jesus!- exclamó. El pequeño bebe rió tiernamente e hizo señas con sus manitos de querer ir con Tweek._

_- Tómalo, Tweek.- animó Craig._

_- N-no sé si..._

_- Vamos.- el mayor le tendió el bebe con cuidado, Tweek recibiéndolo algo tembloroso. El pequeño se aferró al pecho de Tweek mientras este lo agarraba tal y como había visto en varias películas con bebes. Escuchó los pequeños ruiditos de la respiración tranquila y adormilada del niño. Craig sonrió. Jamás se había imaginado que algo así pudiera pasar. Tweek se veía tan bien que Craig tenia miedo de que algo quebrara esa imagen.- Ya decidimos.- anunció._

_- ¡No! No pueden llevárselo.- protestó la niña._

_- Claro que si.- Lucy lo miró, deseando que pudiera ser más grande que él para aplastarlo.- Prepara tus maletas.- le dijo a ella._

_- ¿Eh?- ladeó su cabeza, confundida._

_- Argh...- Craig la miró con un poco de fastidio.- Que TÚ y tú hermano se vienen con nosotros.- dijo con firmeza._

_- ¿Enserio?_

_- ¡Oh, qué alegría!- dijo la señora muy feliz.- Lucy, ve y empaca tus cosas mientras yo voy a buscar los papeles de tú y tu hermano._

_- ¡Siiiii! ¡Vivaaaa!- la niña corrió y se abrazó a Craig por la cintura, agradeciéndole. Craig se ruborizó un poco y miró a Tweek, que le dedicó una sonrisa._

_- De nada.- le dijo a la niña._

**- Fin FlashBack -**

- ¡Argh!- exclamó Tweek. Se había distraído tanto en su recuerdo que se terminó cortando el dedo.

- ¿Qué pasó papá?- preguntó Lucy preocupada y girando a ver a su padre.

- N-nada, me corté.- envolvió su dedo herido en una servilleta de papel. No era muy profundo pero dolería.

- Traeré alcohol.- anunció la morena levantándose.

- ¡Gah! ¡N-no!

- Si.- viendo que el rubio se negaba, la chica pensó en el Plan B que su otro padre le había dicho que usara.- ¿Acaso quieres que se te infecte, se te pudra y se te caiga? Tal vez después tengamos que cortarte la mano.

- ¡Oh, Dios, no!

- Entonces iré por el alcohol.- la joven fue a toda prisa hacia el baño y buscó la botella de alcohol para usarlo en la herida de su papá.- Ok, quítate la servilleta.- pidió ella. Luego abrió la canilla de agua fría y le lavó la herida.- Esto arderá un poco.- tal y como era previsto, el contacto del alcohol con la herida produjo ardor en el corte. Finalmente le puso una curita para evitar que la mugre tocara la herida.- Listo. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó viendo la cara de tristeza y melancolía que tenia el rubio.

- N-nada... Es sólo que, ngh, yo antes era q-quien hacia esto.- dijo recordando un poco más.

_- ¡Papiiiii!- venía una niña de nueve años y cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura._

_- ¿Q-qué pasa?_

_- Me lastimé.- decía entre sollozos y enseñando la cortadura en el dedo que tenía._

_- N-no te preocupes, ngh, vamos a c-curarla.- dijo trayendo el alcohol, algodón y curitas. Le lavó la herida.- A-arderá, trata de a-aguantar.- la niña asintió pero no pudo evitar exclamar de dolor. Puso la curita y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.- Y-ya está._

_- ¡Gracias papi!- lo abraza._

- Oh... eso... Bueno, son cosas que pasan, jajaja. Yo ya crecí.

- Oigan, miren.- Brian apuntó hacia la tele, donde daban una noticia.- El torneo se suspendió ayer por la noche porque hubo un accidente, alguien incendió y derritió todas las rampas.- Tweek y Lucy se acercaron a ver y vieron que había un dibujo pintado en la pared, era un dibujo que ya había visto, pintado en algún lado.

- ¿Dónde he visto ese tatuaje antes?

- C-creo que... y-yo también...

Pensaron unos segundos y...

- ¡Damien!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- P-pero no entiendo...- dijo Tweek.- ¿Por qué Craig n-no avisó nada?

- Porque quería llegar de sorpresa.- anunció una voz abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Papá!- el pequeño fue corriendo hacia el moreno y Craig lo tomó en brazos para levantarlo un poco. No sabía muy bien por qué pero siempre que su niño venia a él y le decía 'papá' sentía que su corazón daba brincos de alegría.

- Hola papá.- saludó la de cabello largo también abrazando a su padre. Craig le acarició la espalda y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Muy bien, suficientes mimos para ustedes, ahora le toca a Tweek.- dejó al chico en el suelo y se acercó a tomarle el rostro y besarlo lentamente.- Hola.

- Hola. ¿Qué p-pasó?- le preguntó abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Oh, le pedí a Damien que me hiciera un pequeño favorcito para pasar tiempo contigo. En más o menos un mes volveran a tener todo preparado.- le da otro beso. Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Tweek, ya habia estado fuera como por un mes y no quería pasar más tiempo sin su adorado rubio. Vio a su hija y sacó las llaves del auto, dandoselas y guiñandole un ojo.

- Brian, ve a cambiarte rápido.- dijo ella tomando las llaves. El niño asintió algo confundido y voló escaleras arriba para cambiarse. Unos quince minutos más tarde el niño bajó las escaleras y allí estaba su hermana esperándolo.- Vamos.- salieron y dejaron a Tweek y Craig solos.

Juntos subieron a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y recostándose en la cama. El moreno encendió el equipo de música para darle un toque más romántico a la situación. La canción era de Natalino, 'Si hablo de ti, hablo de mí'. Comenzó a besarle el cuello con pasión, dejando pequeñas marcas de los mordiscos y las succiones que ejercía. Tweek se sonrojó sutilmente ante el contacto de las manos de Craig, esas manos expertas, acariciando su cuerpo, dándole placer, le hacían derretirse. Craig amaba causarle esas sensaciones al rubio, amaba saber que hacia un buen trabajo.

_Tan solo dame un minuto más,_

_solo un segundo ya dime que si,_

Tweek volteó a Craig para quedar sobre él y comenzó a sacarse la camisa, lentamente, haciendo un strip tease para Craig. El moreno sonrió cuando sintió que Tweek pasaba sus manos temblorosas por debajo de su remera para quitársela. Le quitó el gorro azul y lo dejó en la mesita de noche, besándole los labios.

_es nuestra historia de amor,_

_te ruego atiéndeme._

Craig sintió la necesidad de tener al rubio bajo él pero Tweek no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, pues comenzó a besarle el pecho buscando sacarle gemidos al mayor que no tardaron en aparecer.

_Si te pidiera partir de aquí,_

_un gesto tuyo podría bastar,_

- Ahhh... Tweek...

- ¿T-te gusta?- preguntó bastante avergonzado de su actitud.

- Claro que si.- de un rápido movimiento hizo que el rubio quedara bajo él.- Ahora me toca a mí.

Craig le sacó el cinturón con rapidez, arrojándolo lo más lejos posible, como si tuviera miedo de que el cinturón tuviera vida y quisiera volver a rodear la cintura de Tweek. Una vez superada esa pequeña barrera Craig dejó que el rubio le sacara su cinturón, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Tweek no arrojó el cinturón sino que lo usó para pasarlo por detrás del cuello de Craig y así atraerlo para besarlo.

_la sientes nuestra canción,_

_te pido acéptame._

Ya estaban los dos sin ropa, completamente desnudos, amándose, demostrándose amor entre ellos. Craig se llevó dos dedos a la boca para humedecerlos bien y se ubicó entre las piernas de Tweek.

_Es como un fuego en mi corazón,_

_esta locura que siento por ti,_

- Ya voy a empezar, Tweek.

- A-adelante.- dijo Tweek sonriendo.

_ahh, que bella que estas,_

_que ganas me dan,_

Craig introdujo el primer dedo con cuidado. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo a Tweek le seguía causando molestia y un poco de dolor esa intromisión, pero trataba de disimularla. Craig, por su lado, se daba cuenta de lo que sentía el rubio y por eso tenia mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo.

_decirte que, quiero decirte..._

- Voy a entrar, Tweek. Prométeme decirte si te lastimo.

- No lo harás, ngh, lo sé.

El moreno fue abriéndose paso dentro del rubio con lentitud, con cuidado, apretando fuertemente su mano y besandolo para mitigar la molestia y el dolor.

_Abrázame, tócame, bésame, apriétame,_

_quémame, ámame, todo es mas bello por ti,_

_si hablo de ti, hablo de mi,_

- Ahhhh... C-Craig...- gemía el rubio, sumido en el placer.

_y ahora tu..._

- Te amo, Tweek.

_abrázame, tócame, bésame, apriétame,_

_quémame, ámame, todo es mas bello por ti,_

_si hablo de ti, hablo de mi._

Tweek comenzó a acariciar el pecho y la espalda del moreno, transmitiéndole su amor a través de esas suaves caricias en su cuerpo, besándolo. Craig se movía a un ritmo lento que iba en aumento con cada embestida, con cada beso, con cada caricia.

_Aguarda un poco y no digas más,_

_es esta copa la que habla por ti,_

El ruido de la música ya se hacia lejano, ya casi no lo escuchaban, el sonido que más resonaba en la habitación era el de los gemidos de ambos, embriagados en pasión.

_es el latido en mi pecho,_

_tan solo, siénteme..._

- C-Craig... más...- pedía el rubio sumamente excitado, con algunas lágrimas de placer surcando su rostro.

_Hay en tu boca la inspiración,_

_será el secreto que guardan tus labios,_

- Tranquilo, mi amor, no quiero lastimarte.- ronroneó el moreno a su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo.

Un recuerdo invadió la mente de Tweek, haciéndolo divagar un poco, era de unos cuantos años atrás...

_pero me pierdo en tu beso_

_te ruego, acércate..._

_- Tweek, quiero preguntarte algo...- pidió el moreno recostado en la cama junto al rubio. Los dos habían tenido una bonita noche de pasión aprovechando que sus hijos no estaban y podrían estar tranquilos_

_- P-por supuesto, ¿qué pasa?_

_Eres el aire de mi pasión,_

_si comprendieras que siento por ti,_

_- ¿Me amas?_

_- ¿E-eh?- Tweek lo miró incrédulo, ¿a qué venia esa pregunta?- ¿P-por qué lo pregun-tas?_

_- Porque a veces siento que no me amas.- explicó con la mente perdida._

_Ahh, que bella que estás,_

_que ganas me dan,_

_Tweek se sintió furioso, levantándose de la cómoda almohada que resultaba ser el pecho de Craig para mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo. Se levantó de un salto y, así desnudo como estaba, salió de la habitación para bajar las escaleras y volver al poco rato con algo entre las manos._

_decirte que, quiero decirte..._

_- ¿Qué es eso?- Tweek le alcanzó lo que traía entre las manos, era una foto.- La foto del día de nuestro casamiento._

_- ¿C-crees que ngh, si no te amara m-me hubiera casado contigo?- preguntó conteniendo el enojo. Craig guardó silencio, contemplando la foto.- ¿C-crees que si no te a-amara... ha-bríamos adoptado a dos niños? ¡C-contesta!_

_Abrázame, tócame, bésame, apriétame,_

_quémame, ámame, todo es mas claro por ti,_

_si hablo de ti, hablo de mi,_

_- Yo te amo, Craig. T-tú me haces feliz, ngh, n-no me imagino... vivir s-sin ti...- le dijo sentándose junto a él. Craig volteó a verlo._

_y ahora tu..._

_- Lo siento, Tweek. Soy un completo idiota.- admitió con una mueca irónica.- Yo soy un idiota._

_- P-pero te amo así.- Tweek le besó suavemente los labios._

_- Te amo mucho.- respondió el moreno._

_abrázame, tócame, bésame, apriétame,_

_quémame, ámame, todo es mas bello por ti,_

_si hablo de ti, hablo de mi._

- Craig...- llamó el rubio en medio de un gemido.

_Esto es así..._

_y es algo que no podemos evitarlo,_

- Ngh... ¿Dime?- trató de articular.

_se que quieres venir, y que vivo por ti,_

_ven conmigo para atravesar este mundo_

_que vive en amor._

- D-dime que me amas.- Craig lo miró algo sorprendido, pero sonrió.

_Y ahora tu..._

- Te amo.- le dijo al oído, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.- Te amo, te amo, te amo...

_abrázame, tócame, bésame, apriétame,_

_quémame, ámame, todo es mas claro por ti,_

_si hablo de ti, hablo de mi._

Tweek se aferró al cuello el moreno, besándolo hasta casi dejarlo sin aire-

_Y ahora tu..._

- C-Craig... Y-ya casi...

- L-lo sé... Yo también...

_abrázame, tócame, bésame, apriétame,_

_quémame, ámame, todo es mas bello por ti,_

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, dejando escapar un fuerte gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

_si hablo de ti, hablo de mi..._

_si hablo de ti, hablo de mi... uhhh_

_si hablo de ti, hablo de mi... uhhh_

La música se detuvo, ellos se quedaron unos segundos así, abrazados, el moreno salió lentamente del rubio, recostándose junto a él. Tweek lo miró con amor, diciéndole que ese momento que habían vivido fue único. Craig jugó un poco con su cabello y observó la luz que entraba por las ventanas, seguramente ya eran las once más o menos. Era muy temprano. De repente el celular de Craig sonó.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó molesto el moreno, contestando su celular.

- ¡Craig!- era Kyle.- ¡Te estaba buscando para...!

- No me importa.- cortó.- Estoy con Tweek, rayos, ¿no puedes esperar?

- Pero...

- No creo que sea tan importante

- Craig...

- Puedes decírmelo mañana así que-

- ¡TU HERMANA ESTÁ EN TRABAJO DE PARTO!- gritó tratando de llamar la atención de Craig. Hubo un corto silencio, Kyle no lo podía ver, pero Tweek si pudo ver la cara shockeada del moreno.

- ¿¡Qué!-preguntó sentándose en la cama.

- Ike ya viene para acá, mejor ustedes también vengan.

- Enseguida iremos.- colgó el teléfono y miró a un confundido Tweek.- Voy a ser tío... ¡Voy a ser tío!- dijo levantándose rápidamente y tratando de buscar su ropa.

- ¡Gah! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡T-tenemos que ir!- Tweek cayó de la cama, tratando de juntar su ropa y poniéndosela como pudo.

- Te pusiste el pantalón al revés.- dijo mirándolo.- Llama a Lucy y dile que vaya al hospital. Mierda, vamos a tener que ir en bicicleta porque le di el auto.

- V-vamos.- ambos salieron juntos de la casa a gran velocidad.

Con sus cascos puestos, subieron a la bicicleta de Craig y emprendieron rumbo hacia el hospital. Decidieron dejar su tiempo juntos para un poco más tarde, ahora tenían otras cosas que hacer. Después de todo, tenían todavía toda una vida por delante y mucho tiempo para compartir, para ser felices, para demostrarse cuánto se amaban.

Fin.

**Kyuubi****: Bueno... Dicen que todo lo bueno tiene un fin... Y esta no es la excepción.**

**Sheza****: Ay nooooo! No quiero que termine T-T!**

**Kyuubi****: Yo tampoco quiero que termine, pero bueno, así es la vida. Además, todavía estoy publicando un fic.**

**Sheza****: Siiii pero no igual no quiero que este termine!**

**Kyuubi****: Bueno, ahora... Llegó el momento de terminar el fic! La verdad que les agradezco muchísimo a todos ustedes el haber leído este fic, el seguirlo desde el principio, desde la mitad o los que lo lean en un futuro. Sin el apoyo de ustedes, jamás hubiera podido hacerlo.**

**Sheza****: Es genial que el primer fic sobre este tema haya sido un éxito ^^!**

**Kyuubi****: Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a mi sensei, Ivan Millares, por haber ayudado a escribir la venganza de Cartman que, para mi, quedó muy bien!**

**Sheza****: No se preocupen, puede ser que en un futuro volvamos a necesitar de su ayuda!**

**Kyuubi****: Un saludo a todos, un súper gracias y un enorme abrazo a todos!**

**Sheza****: Nos leemos en el próximo fic!**

**Se despiden con un gran saludo para todos los fans,**

**María Sol Rosello (Kyuubi) y Brenda Cerdan (Sheza)**


End file.
